Veritas Vos Liberabit
by BloodyRose90
Summary: One letter & one meeting leads to a romance and the changing of the world – but for who exactly? Contains Mpreg, HP/LV slash, mild violence.
1. Veritas Vos Liberabit

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters and ideas – all of those belong to JK RowlingIf I did own them, there would so much lemon and profanity it would make an old sailor blush! Oh and 'I'm forever blowing bubbles' belongs to Jaan Kenbrovin :) Not mine!

A/N: I wrote this at an extremely immature stage of my life, so yes this story does contain many cliché, overused plot-lines – get over it!

Warnings: This chapter contains profanity; male/male sexual action; mild violence; Dark!Harry

"Normal Speech"

_...Parseltongue..._

_'Mind speak'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Veritas Vos Liberabit<strong>_

**Riddle Manor – Private study**

**Monday 1st December 1997 - ****10 Am**

Voldemort sat in a blood-red velvet cushioned, high-backed chair; moonlight streamed through the gap in the heavy, crimson curtains which guarded the tall windows in the oval room.

The flickering flames of the fireplace caused shadows to dance around his youthful features. He looked like a 20 year old version of Tom Riddle and for the life of him he couldn't figure out how or why it had happened. He gazed into the flames and sighed heavily; he'd been sighing a lot since The Letter arrived; delivered by a beautiful snowy-white owl.

_**Earlier**_

He sat at the head of a long mahogany table able to accommodate over 100 of his death eaters, however it was charmed for only his inner-circle this morning, who sat along the sides.

The meeting was nearing its end and Voldemort was quite pleased with the fact that he had only crucioed 3 people and that was down to their incompetence, he didn't punish them for factors out of control like he had previously done in the first war.

He was elated, his sanity was returning. Again it was another mystery to him, first his looks and now his sanity. His most faithful followers were the only ones who saw his true appearance of a tall, burgundy-eyed, raven-haired youth with a charmingly-dark aura; his other Death Eaters merely saw his glamour of a serpentine man.

Of course, now his lucid thoughts returned, he was far more dangerous, because he would not act upon impulse as he had done before, which of course pleased many of his death eaters, (especially the lesser ones as they suffered the Cruciatus curse less frequently than they used to). That's not meaning to say that there weren't any who dared to challenge him, no, some were foolish enough to believe that as he was saner, he had become less powerful. A vicious smirk marred his features as he recalled the bloodied form of Davidson, no he soon beat that out of them.

Bellatrix was just finishing her report on the training of the younger Death Eaters, when a white owl flew through an open window. All eyes followed the flight of the bird before it landed in front of their Lord, sticking its leg out towards him, its beak hung imperiously high in the air.

It gratefully accepted the owl treats the Dark Lord summoned for it and left as quickly as it appeared; Voldemort frowned as he unfurled the parchment. His frown quickly slid to disbelief as he read the spidery-scrawl. He felt the intent stares of his followers, as he leant forward in his seat, elbows propping him up on the table.

"Potter has contacted me," he murmured.

Suspicious voices travel around the group and he raised a hand – silencing them.

"You would like to hear it, I assume?" And without waiting for an answer he read aloud.

_Sunday 30th November_

_Dear Voldemort, Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Snake-Faced Bastard,_

_Mouldy Voldie (or whatever you are referring to yourself to as now);_

_Before I begin I have spelled this letter so only you can read it, of course you can tell any one you want to afterwards. I would advise against it though, after all it would look bad if Harry Potter, Saviour to the Wizarding World, The Chose One, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Gryffindor's Golden Boy (Etc...) was exchanging letters the most powerful dark wizard since Grindelwald wouldn't it?_

_To the point: I want to meet you – alone. Midnight tomorrow No Death Eaters. No Order members. No Aurors. Just you and little ol' me._

_I have information you would die to have (literally) and urgent warnings for several of your followers – believe me when I tell you it is a life and death situation._

_Sincerely,_

_H.J.P_

_Something to keep you sweet? The Order Headquarters?Old Dumbles cast the Fidelius charrm on the Order members, making him Secret Keeper didn't he? Well fortunately (well not for him anyway) I can resist mind-magic (as I'm sure Crouch jr. told you) and I am become the owner of the property he is using. It's 12 Grimauld Place, London – Bellatrix should know it, it's a Black residence. Have fun and wreak havoc – no really do, I want a good laugh._

_Until Then._

Indignant cries echoed throughout the room when they heard disrespect shown towards their Lord, which quickly grew to disbelief, shock and grudgingly – respect.

"I wonder what the Light has done to get their Golden Boy to betray them?" mused the silky voice of Lucius Malfoy. Several nods and mutters agreed with him.

"Surely it must be a trap," Said his sister-in-law; shifting in her seat. Lucius raised a sculpted blonde eyebrow.

"From the beginning it does, yes," he replied "With the disrespect shown towards our Lord and telling our lord to meet him alone. However," he paused, narrowing his eyes "He told us the location to Order Headquarters and that most certainly isn't the work of someone devoted to the light. It seems he has become disenchanted with Dumbledore – also shown from his derogative term for him," he finished; glancing at his comrades before looking at his master.

"What will you do My Lord?"asked Antonin Dolohov, inter-locking his pale, slender fingers; subsequently flashing his family ring.

"I don't know, to tell the truth," admitted Voldemort "I'll take on your comments. I need to think about this," he replied, sweeping out of the room; billowing his robes behind him perfectly.

...

He sighed yet again, pensively staring into the fire, now nursing a tumbler of Odgen's Old Firewhiskey; enjoying the burn as the fruity liquid slid down his throat. Harry Potter, the bane of his existence, ever since he was thwarted by the boy when he was only 1 ½ years old! He had floated around in spirit form for nearly 10 years before he could share a human body and once again his plans were foiled by the boy; year after year.

Potter always represented the Light. Ha! He was light personified, spouting his morals and unrealistic ideals about life, but then again – why would the old fool's pet betray him? So many questions. Harry Potter wanted to meet him and tell him 'information he would die to have', and he couldn't help but wanted to know what it is. Tom Riddle didn't become Lord Voldemort without having curiosity the size of a cat and thrice as fatal.

Reaching for his 3rd tumbler of firewhiskey, he rose from his chair, gulped the firey liquid and frowned. He didn't like the decision; but he would have live with it.

"WORMTAIL!" he bellowed into the empty room. Moments later a small, fat, slightly-balding man scurried into the room; collapsing in front of the Dark Lord and kissing his robes.

"What...What can I do for you Master?" Wormtail stuttered, his voice high with fear.

Voldemort gabbed his followers left arm in a vice-like grip, pulling the sleeve of his robe until the Dark Lord's brand was shown. He pressed his yew wand to the Dark Mark; watching it turn from faded-grey to inky-black with bland satisfaction.

Two loud 'cracks' followed as the figures of Rabstan and Rodolphous Lestrange appeared before their master. Unlike Wormtail, they gracefully leant into a bow, dropping their voice a few bars in respect and greeted silkily "Good morning My Lord."

Voldemort inclined his head in acknowledgement. "I want you two to stake out 12 Grimauld Place," He paused and they nodded. "I want the report before midnight, understood?" He pierced them with his wine coloured gaze; which causes full-grown wizards to stumble and fall. They nodded in affirmative and disapparated with another two loud 'Cracks!'.

He rubbed his sore head tiredly – '_Merlin_' he thought '_This is going to be a long day'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hogsmeade Station - <strong>**11:58 PM**

He stood on the platform; glaring at the grey, stone wall across from him. The chilly night air, bit at his glamoured hands, causing them to appear whiter than the pure snow which had settled everywhere, and it whipped at his long black, winter robes; threatening to blow his hood back.

The Lestrange brothers had preented their findings an hour earlier: Potter hadn't lied – Grimauld Place was indeed the Order Headquarters. Several prominent figures for the light had been seen leaving the ancient town-house, including: Kingsley Shacklebolt – senior auror, Mad-Eye Moody – renown, ex-auror and the Old fool himself: Dumbledore.

"Hello Tom," a voice whispered from behind him; whipping out his wand, he turned to face the speaker.

A young man with ruffled, raven hair to his shoulders stood before him; he was on the small side of average, probably reaching 5'7 in height at the most. He wore a black wife-beater (despite the cold), which showed his lithe, slightly muscled body, ripped, black skinny jeans and knee length black New-Rock boots. Voldemort raked his eyes up and down the younger man's body before settling on the face. He had high cheekbones and clear Avada Kedavra green eyes which only two people had – one wore glasses and the other was dead.

"Potter?" asked Voldemort; pulling his disbelief and pleasure of the boy's appearance off his face, behind a mask of cold indifference. "How?"

The said boy chuckled lightly and drawled "Correct. Now put it away" indicating the wand, still drawn. Voldemort complied; warily putting it back in its holster. "And in answer to your question, I wear glamour at school; have been since September"

The Dark Lord inclined his head for Potter to continue however the younger man stopped him, placing one finger on Voldemort's lips; the latter's eyes narrowing.

"All in due time, Tom, all in due time," he whispered, before smiling brightly. "Now, I'd just thought you'd like to know there has been a couple of your _loyal _followers disobeying our agreement, however I cannot fault their fealty in protecting you" he stated cheerfully, Voldemort almost missed the boy's next comment "It's hard to find these days" and with a lazy flick of his wand, Bellatrix and Lucius appeared, bewildered.

Bellatrix was the first to recover "You...You just dispelled the disillusionment charm both Lucius and I created! Wordlessly at that too!" she stuttered, disbelief layering her voice.

"You know" Harry started, vibrant green eyes, playfully dancing "I always wondered what Voldie kept you for. And now I can see it's for your brains. Yes my dear Bellatrix, I did cast a wordless spell on a charm both of you created: big deal."

"Your blasé attitude astounds me Potter. She sneered at him, the wind catching her curly locks.

He narrowed his killing-curse eyes on her, replying in a dark voice. "Now, now Bella. Don't make me lose the respect I have for you."

She couldn't hide her surprise this time "Respect? I killed Sirius! How can you respect me?" she cried in disbelief.

"Well for one, your acting skills are superb. Making the whole light-side believe that you're infatuated with your master. Honestly, I can never get back the time wasted in my life, listening to Mad Eye Moody telling us the way to get to Voldie here, is to get his little sex-toy." he snorted at her face, a mixture of smugness and revulsion. "Also I know you hadn't meant for Sirius to go into the veil because despite what people believe, you loved your cousin dearly." he smiled at Bellatrix's scowling face

"You both suffered from the 'Black Curse' which affects only a few members the Black family. When the sufferer' adrenaline starts pumping in large quantities you lose control of your mind for hours, handing it over to the instinctual drive of survival – the by-product being insane cackling and guilt. It's not curable, no. But it is controllable, but only the Light have – _had _the recipe for the potion since Sirius left it on his desk. I highly doubt they'd hand it over to you, but I am quite adept at sneaking about places, so here." he thrust a piece of parchment into her shaking hands, she pocketed it suspiciously.

"And," He continued in a sombre tone; his eyes hardened. "I know you love Rodolphous and I know you loved your son."

She suddenly snarled, struggling in Lucius' restraining arms. "How do you know about Orion?"

"Don't worry," he softly sighed "I only know because I over-heard a conversation between Moody and Dumbledore last year." he spat the names as if they were diseased. "They were bragging, it repulsed me. The little Bastards. I will help you avenge him," he vowed, staring straight into her hazel-brown eyes, she nodded faintly.

"That was the first reason to start doubting the Light. Yesterday Lucius, I discovered something atrocious and this concerns you, Bellatrix and your wife." he smiled grimly "Everyone left the house yesterday morning to go 'Christmas shopping.'" he sneered "And there was only me left in the house and I began to hear strange sounds coming from the attic, so I went to investigate and what was there made me sick to my stomach. Shackled to the ceiling was your son – Draco."

He saw the colour visibly drain from Lucius and Bella's faces. "He was beaten badly, covered in grime and blood and unconscious. Potion vials littered the floor, which made me assume they had been repeatedly tortured and healed just to be punish again. I healed him to the best of my abilities- but you have to understand I'm not a mediwizard so I cannot guarantee anything. I haven't seen Draco at school since late September, I assumed you had taken him somewhere; so as soon as I found out I wrote the letter – I didn't even think it would reach Tom to be honest."

Lucius nodded numbly "I need to see him," Lucius' shaken but determined voice stated.

"I understand. After this, I'll set the wards to allow you, Tom and Bella into the house."

"Why hasn't Severus told us?" asked the Dark Lord, suspicion and betrayal, apparent in his voice.

"Yes I was about to get to him, he isn't a traitor to your cause like you suspect. He hasn't been present for the meetings, Dumbles hasn't let him. But then he asked too many questions and stumbled upon Draco, didn't he? And now he is suffering the same fate, has been for a couple of weeks, since he hasn't been at school since the beginning of the month."

Voldemort nodded, "We'll get them both back," he spoke calmly and confidently; assuring the two followers.

"Of course we will!" Harry easily agreed. "So-" he swivelled to focus on Voldemort "I bet you're wondering why I'm betraying the Light?" he asked, beaming at the reluctant nod the Dark wizard gave him. "Well because of the previous reasons, but for others which I'll explain in a minute; for now though: drop your glamour Tom," he instructed; Voldemort blinked at him.

"Don't be shy with me, Tom. You're wondering why you appear more youthful and are regaining your sanity and I'm the only one here who knows the answer, so drop the glamour." the Dark Lord sighed but did as Harry wished; turning back to he the emerald eyes he saw... desire?

"Ah. Much better." Harry smiled appreciatively. "Anyway. You're like this because all but two of your horcruxes have been destroyed," he stated jovially.

"WHAT?" bellowed Voldemort, crimson eyes raging.

"Calm down now, lovely," hushed Harry "You're still immortal. Honestly..." he sighed. "You're immortal and you've regained your looks and sanity, that's better than before isn't it?" Harry didn't wait for an answer "You see, Dumbles thought that if he destroyed all of your horcruxes you would still be insane. But I knew better. I knew that if your horcruxes were destroyed, then the pieces would rejoin the original, and you would get the characteristics of the split pieces. So far: the diary has gone, as has the locket; the ring; cup and diadem. So you only have two left."

Voldemort stared blankly at Harry, having reigned his temper whilst listening to the explanation. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I only have one horcrux left – Nagini." Harry merely hummed at him; Tom narrowed his eyes "How do you know all of this; no books tell any of this.

"Ah this is the bit that compels me to be on your side," Harry told him, emerald eyes meeting their wine counterparts. "A horcrux is the only thing that knows the nature of other horcruxes." The Dark Lord's eyes widened at the implication and Harry nodded at him; smirking

"That's right. When you tried to kill me that night 16 years ago, the curse rebounded and a piece of your soul attached itself to the only living thing nearby: me. That is the cause of our connection, the reason I am powerful and the reason why I can speak to snakes, because I have a piece of your soul in me. Of course," he spat "Old Dumbles knew this and he has been raising me like a pig to the slaughter. Wanting me to destroy all your horcruxes, let you kill me and then the order would finish you off!" he fumed quietly. "And believe me." he all but hissed the words out "I have no intention of dying, not for him. Not for anyone! And if you kill me then you're just one more step to becoming mortal. So you won't kill me, will you Tom?"

Voldemort shook his head, gazing at the boy...no man, who had just ripped the past 17 years of life apart; Bellatrix and Lucius stood behind him shock written all over their faces.

"We have a connection Tom." He paused and chuckled lightly to himself "Merlin. That sounded like a cheesy line from a romance novel." A snort from Malfoy, informed that indeed it did sound like that. Voldemort was still staring at Harry.

"What about the prophecy? It said we have to kill each other because _neither can live whilst the other survives_." Tom finally said.

Harry looked at him and replied nonchalantly "It's a fake. Dumbles imperioed Trelawney into saying a fake prophecy; knowing Snape was listening in. Because there was a prophecy about us but it wasn't what he liked."

"What did it say?" breathed Voldemort, he could not contain his excitement. The man before him had defied him since he was child and Tom doubted he would ever best him, but now it seemed as if he didn't have to.

"Well..." Harry stopped; searching his memory for the prophecy. "It said: The one with the power to aid the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...The Dark Lord will mark him as an equal and he will have knowledge the Dark Lord knows not...Defying the Grandfather he will join the Dark Lord hand-in-hand...And darkness will fall for the Light."

"Spectacular," whispered the Dark Lord "Will you be joining me then?" Wine-red eyes wide in anticipation.

"No" Harry drawled "I came here for my own enjoyment," rolling his eyes at the taller man "Yes I will join you. Dumbles has betrayed me one too many times."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes "He's hurt you" he whispered darkly. The younger man barked his laughter, it echoed across the empty night air; sending chills down the other three's spines.

"Hurt – me?" he gasped through his laughter "He's the reason my parents are dead! Sending me to live with muggles who despised me and magic! Turning me into their own personal little house elf! Muggles who made me live in a cupboard for ten friggin' years! Didn't tell me how my parents died and beat me every day of my rotten life!" Harry shouted; Voldemort hissed obscenities in parseltongue "Then he paid the people who I thought cared about me to befriend me, and from my own vaults, no less! Using _my_ inheritance to fuel his own wants and desires and not letting me read Siruis' will until 3 months after he frickin' died! Added onto his plans for my death, the mindless slaughter he has done for the 'greater good' and what he is doing to Draco and Snape! He's a disgusting, villainous man. I abhor the waste of skin!" he ended his diatribe, hissing menacingly.

A warm arm snaked around his waist, Harry gave Tom a small smile; leaning into the touch. It was comforting and he didn't know why, and for some reason he couldn't care.

"Okay!" he mustered up some energy to say. "I do believe we're going on a Gryffindor/Slytherin rescue mission. That's a first!" he declared enthusiastically, Voldemort's lips twitched in amusement; Bellatrix and Lucius let a small smile flit across their faces before hardening them for the mission ahead.

"Currently, only Remus Lupin, the Weasley family, Moody and Nymphadora Tonks are in the house. All of them are aware of what is happening however I want none of you to go and avenge your loved ones at this moment in time; we _will _get them later. Our sole mission tonight is to get Draco and Snape. Understood?"

He asked them, steeling his emerald eyes. "Are you ready everyone?" he said, pulling out a battered charms book from his pocket. "Everyone touch the book now" they all complied; not even grimacing with the prospect of touching the dirty book. "Activate" Harry whispered, pointing his want at the object.

* * *

><p>A sharp tugging at their navels brought them in front of a muggle street; the electric lamp-posts lighting the road and house-fronts.<p>

"Okay now. Disillusion yourselves and look for where number 12 should be everyone, but stay where you are." he instructed, striding forwards to where number 11 ended and number 13 started. Suddenly number 11 and 13 moved in opposite directions, leaving the town-house of the most ancient and noble house of Black clear to him. He felt a cool tingling sensation sweep across his skin, as his wards recognised and accepted him.

"I invite Lucius Abraxas Malfoy into 12 Grimauld Place" Harry spoke clearly yet quietly into the chilly night air and felt the wards bend to allow a new presence.

"I invite Bellatrix Druella Lestrange neé Black into 12 Grimauld Place." again he felt his wards bend. "I invite Tom Marvolo Riddle into 12 Grimauld Place." he spoke again; smugness filling his face once he felt a now quite familiar arm holding his waist.

"Be really quiet now," he said as he opened the door; he could all but feel the eye-roll Tom was giving him invisibly. "Watch the umbrella stand," he warned "And Walburga," he hissed, indicating the painting covered by curtains.

They complied and followed him as he led them up 3 sets of creaking stairs, until he finally stopped before a staircase, slowly lowering in front of them from the dark expanse above them. "Follow," he whispered; climbing the steps.

A wordless 'Lumos' let the Boy-Who-Lived see in the dark expanse and he braced himself for the sight before him. The others though hadn't expected the sight, and couldn't hold back their horrified gasps. As his eyes flitted across the scene, he felt bile burning his throat, but swallowed it quickly.

Draco and Severus were stripped to their undergarments, whilst rusty, lethal looking chains bound their hands to the ceiling. Lashes marked their bodies, some healing, some fresh and some festering, the stench of piss, sick and blood assaulted their nasal passages. You could see all ribs on Severus' and Draco's form, their cheeks and eyes sunken; stubble covering their faces.

"Oh Lord," Tom heard Lucius gasp, then the sound of Bella retching, and he himself the darkest wizard alive could hardly repress a shudder. It was different if it was one of your own; Draco was practically his nephew, and Severus a welcomed friend.

A small hand rubbing calming circles on his smaller-back spurred him into motion. "Everyone," he whispered; holding out several potions he found on the side to the rescuers. "Give these to the both of them," he commanded whilst wordlessly unbinding the prisoners, levitating them gently onto the floor (which he cast a cushioning charm on).

Harry held Draco's head back and watched Lucius pour a vial of blood-replenishing potion into the younger blonde's mouth, followed by a wound-cleaning potion and skele-gro. Lucius breathed a sigh of relief as colour slowly returned to his son's cheeks and the festering wounds slowly started healing.

Harry looked to where Snape was laying, watching Bella and Tom administering the same potions; Snape was in a better state than Draco but it was still terrible. He felt the anger in his stomach rearing its head from the treatment of the two men. Yes, he didn't like them but he would never have done this.

A small broken voice roused him from his musing; turning to his left he saw Draco waking. "F-Father?" he asked "What are you doing here? They didn't get you too did they?" his voice quickly dripping with fear at his father's saddened features.

"No, no,"Lucius assured his son "Potter got Bella and Our Lord to rescue you and Severus." he attempted to smile as calmly as he could to the smaller blonde.

"Potter? Why would he help?" he asked "Wait! He got Our Lord!" he croaked, alarmed at the prospect of appearing weak. Weakness was never a thing to show their Lord, it usually resulted in torture.

"Yes that's right," Harry hushed at him, attempted to dissipate the Malfoy heir's distress. "I don't like the Light any more, I've joined the Dark. Y'know I've been thinking, I should've accepted your friendship back on the first day; some families really are better then others."

Harry snorted in amusement when Draco replied with "Yeah, you should've Golden Boy, couldn't really see past your arse though?"

"Yeah well." he grinned sheepishly "I've finally got my head out of my arse and I'm going to ask for your forgiveness and ask for your friendship."

Draco made to reply but Harry placed a finger on his lips. "Not now. Sleep," he said, soothingly; pouring a vial of dreamless sleep down the battered child's oesophagus.

When he finally saw Draco's eyes slide shut; he stood and addressed the others. "Are you all ready?" Seeing them nod, he continued. "Good. Tom please will you levitate Severus, and Lucius you Draco. I want you all to disillusion yourselves once more then stand around me and stay _still_"

They quickly complied and watched as Harry placed an extremely strong _protgeo _charm around their group and wordlessly silenced the whole room. They stared at him with questioning eyes as he flicked his wand in a complex motion around his head; whispering "T_otus ruina"_. His companions stared with wide eyes as they saw the torture attic being completely destroyed by Harry's magic, the shackles exploded suddenly, causing metal to fly into the protective charms. Flames scorched the wooden walls before quickly they extinguished themselves, whilst the potion vials shattered, which embedded their shards into the floor. The only place which the destruction didn't havoc was where there group was standing.

"It's to make it looked like they escape due to accidental magic," he answered their silent questions "That way no questions will be asked about how the rescuers got through the wards."

"How Slytherin of you," purred Tom from behind him, his hot breath tickling Harry's neck.

"The hat did want to put me in the snake-house," Harry admitted softly. "But I had met Draco in Madame Malkin's beforehand, and then he insulted Ron Weasley – my first human fried, of course I didn't know he was being paid to be my friend at the time, so I begged the hat to put me somewhere else. It said I could do great things in the snake house and I refused. I regret that now. But there isn't much I can do." he smiled sadly; making Tom exhale slowly to control his raging heart.

"It doesn't matter though now, does it?" Tom enquired. "You've got serpents supporting you now and I'm sure more will follow."

Harry merely hummed under his breath; opening the attic door once more, smiling as they quickly followed after him as he strode out of the front door.

When they were outside, they saw the navy sky fading into the pink/orange hues of the morning. The neighbourhood was still asleep but nature was embracing the new day, birds calling into the air and bare trees swaying with the wind. A hand stilled on his shoulder, which he knew was Lucius' way of silently thanking Harry, and he felt Bella press her lips to his cheek; showing her gratitude as well.

The familiar arm around his waist returned and he smiled to where Tom's face would be. "I will write again," he whispered to the older man, who squeezed his waist as a sign of understanding. "Drop your disillusionment charm Tom," he whispered lowly and smiled as he saw the young face of his ex-nemesis.

"I _will _write and you _will _reply, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life," he promised to the liquor-eyed man and flung his arms around his neck. Voldemort stiffened at touch, but let himself relax when he felt lips pressing against his own; moaning into the kiss, he felt Harry smirk. The smaller man pulled back and smiled innocently up at the older man

"So you _will _reply won't you?" he asked sweetly; Tom nodded; dazed. Harry chuckled at his expression and went into a full-fit of laughter after hearing Bella's and Lucius' snorts. "You best be going," he called, rousing the older man; who narrowed his gaze at the smug boy.

Harry turned when they were about to leave, but was pulled back by a strong pair of arms; one hand on his hip, the other in his hair. His mouth was taken roughly by Tom's, a tongue ravishing his own, whilst his moans swallowed by that skilful appendage. Tom merely smiled a smile which should be considered lethal_...Two can play that game, my sweet... _Tom hissed, making Harry shiver.

_...Indeed they can..._Harry replied_ ...We should do it more often..._

_...Oh, yes..._ agreed Tom

_...You should go now, Tom. It's getting late,... _he sighed, remorseful; thinking about the weeks he had to live with lying, deceitful bastards.

_...I know, my sweet. Cheer up, you'll soon be rid of them..._ Harry nodded, leaving the comforting embrace "Bye, Harry" he smiled.

"Bye, Tom." Harry replied as he heard 3 'cracks', deafening in the quiet street. Dragging his feet towards the door, he applied the glamour and transfigured the clothes needed to keep his 'Golden Boy' persona and settled in the kitchen with a glass milk.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 2nd December - 4:03 AM<strong>

The Dark Lord apparated straight to his chambers once he had ensured Severus and Draco were settled in the medical ward, he had (after having a quick shower) headed to his study, and settled himself into a comfortable black armchair whilst summoning the bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. What number was he on now? 4th? It didn't matter, he welcomed the burn as he sorted through memories of the past 4 hours; '_Merlin' _he thought _'so many secrets'._

The boy was a horcrux! His horcrux! A piece of Voldemort's soul and the boy didn't seem to care. Most would be terrified with the taint on their mind yet the boy didn't; he used it as a way to escape the Light's clutches and come to his side.

And he didn't have to kill the boy (which was becoming increasingly difficult recently), the fool had manipulate them both. Hiding the real prophecy which predicted the 'light's' downfall, whilst it also predicted also Harry betraying Dumbledore and joining the Dark Lord.

_'That's a nice thought. The boy at _my _side, not the old fool's'_ Tom smiled; he now had a handsome, dark and incredibly powerful ally on his side; who wanted him, if the looks and kisses were anything to go by. _'Oh – this will be good' _was his last coherent thought before drifting into contented sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>09:07 AM<strong>

His inner-circle were chatting amiably in the meeting room, waiting for their Lord's arrival, and Bella and Lucius were on the dais as their Lord had requested.

A pensive stood in the centre of the room in front of a white, rectangular block 2x3 metres in size, suspended in mid-air. The chatter died down as Voldemort swept into the room, they all dropped into bows and intoned as one "Good day Master". Once seated on the middle chair on the diadem, he indicated for his most faithful to sit themselves.

"In the earlier hours of this morning I met with one Harry Potter." he cast his eyes across the room. "It was not a trap as some of you feared, the letter was true: Potter has left the Light and has joined the Dark." cheers met his statement, and Voldemort raised his hand to quieten them

"A lot of revelations were made apparent in this meeting, however due to the detail of them I want to show you. If you turn and face the block you will see all of yesterday's events; but I warn you now there is a lot of changes in the Boy-Who-Lived and the scenes are quite disconcerting at the least, so brace yourselves." They visibly gulped, letting the sombre tone cut through them. He pointed his wand at the pensive and whispered "_demonstro memoria"_

The block which was previously blank now showed Voldemort standing alone on the platform at Hogsmeade station...And the Dark Lord proceeded in showing the morning's events.

Throughout the showing, cries of happiness, revulsion and horror fell from the inner-circle's lips and following his intimate moments with Harry the Lestrange brother's let out some cat-calls and wolf-whistles, which brought smiles to everyone's faces.

"So," Tom loudly declared "Harry Potter is with us. He has Bella's, Lucius' and my respect, he is my equal and with him we _will_ win this war!" The cheering began again and Voldemort smiled, the wizarding world was within his grasps, as was a certain dark-haired youth.

"My Lord!" cried Rodolphous "When will you and Potter do the dirty deed?" laughing at everyone's horrified faces but Tom merely smirked.

"Are you interested in him? Disappointed in your wife's performances, Rodo?" he asked, an evil laugh escaping his lips as Rodolphous' face drained of colour.

"Belly!" he cried desperately "I didn't mean it like that!" he watched fearfully as Bellatrix calmly stalked after her retreating husband.

"I'll give you a hint Rodo." she called sweetly, so sweet it was sickly. "Run!" she chased after him, wand in hand, which made the rest of the death-eaters laugh.

"And in case you are wondering, young Draco and Severus are healing nicely in the medical ward. Narcissa Malfoy and Irma Greengrass our healers have said that they'll both make a full recovery and should be released before the week is out. Harry Potter has saved two of our own he will be a spy at both the Order and Hogwarts, as we can safely say that Snape is not trusted any longer by him."

"My Lord?" Pollux Yaxley called "From what you showed us it seems like Dumbledore doesn't tell the boy a lot of useful information."

Tom looked at him, rising an eyebrow. "No, the Old Fool wouldn't tell Potter anything which would take his trust away for example him not telling Potter about the real prophecy. But he will tell Harry information about their plans for my demise and other such impossible feats, as he wants Harry to feel involved and continue his role as 'Gryffindor Golden Boy'. You can tell your children of Potter's loyalties. But for the love of Merlin tell them to be silent about it, they are Slytherin's but sometimes I highly doubt it." he sighed; exasperatedly recalling the amount of times Crabbe and Goyle Jr. had ran their mouths off about something their father's had told them.

Suitably chatsied, his Death Eaters nodded, and Tom swiftly left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 3rd December - <strong>**11:12 AM**

The cold December weather had finally reached London earlier in the day, and the frigid wind ensured anyone escaping the warmth of their houses had to be dressed in at least 3 different layers of clothes. So there Harry was in 3 pairs of socks, scuffed-trainers, a baggy shirt, 2 'Weasley' jumpers, a scarf and a pair of gloves on the tiled roof to 12 Grimauld Place with a bottle of muggle bubbles.

Pulling the wand out of the liquid, he amused himself by making patterns in the air, watching as a trail of bubbles followed the wand, whilst quietly singing _'I'm forever blowing bubbles; pretty bubbles in the air'_

He lay down on the flat roof watching the grey clouds floated by, whilst contemplating the past couple of days.

There had been no loud expletives or chaotic panic, so Harry had assumed no-one in the house new of Draco and Severus' escape. Which didn't make Harry angry, it made him _livid_. '_How often had they been feeding them? Once every week? The fucking bastards!' _Harry swore at Dumbledore, the Order, and especially the Weasley's. They were meant to be a loving family, and yet they willingly condoned that!

He had known for months that the Weasley's hadn't befriended him out of friendship of kindness. No, he had overheard the Weasley's matriarch and her two youngest whilst in St. Mungos (Arthur had been recovering for months after being bitten by Nagini but had suffered a relapse in September 1997) discussing what they'd spend their money on next; they decided on new robes (Molly), a wedding dress (Ginny) and the newest broom (Ron). Of course not all of the Weasley's were under the same beliefs as the other three.

Harry knew for a fact that Percy was a very influential Death-Eater, he had joined straight out of school and brought back very interesting news from Ministry workers; who told him anything to get away from his overbearing worshipping of Fudge.

Charlie had declared himself neutral after the TwiWizard tournament, and returned to Romania to study his dragons. Bill was also neutral, and had moved to France to live with his fiancé – Fleur Decleur. Molly Weasley had soon stopped talking to them, calling them cowards to the 'Cause'. The twins had also said they were neutral, but Harry was pretty sure their version of 'grey' was several shades darker than most peoples.

On other matters though; he kissed the _Dark Lord_! Scrap that the Dark Lord _snogged_ him! Of course Harry had known (by horcrux instinct) that Voldemort would regain a human appearance, however he thought it would be what he looked like before the curse rebounded. In his mid-fifties, with brown-grey hair and an ageing body, not a tall, lean and dark-haired beauty. Who can blame him for kissing him? Who could resist him?

But then again, he felt comfort whilst in the Dark Lord's proximity and it felt natural to embrace the older man. Maybe it was the horcrux's influence? The recognition of the same soul in another's body?

Whilst on the track of sexy Dark Lord thought, Harry wondered where this would take them.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 8th December - <strong>**9:12 AM**

Harry's earlier suspicions were proven correct nearly a week later.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, shovelling _cheerios _into his mouth (internally cringing at the lack of table-manners he had to display), staring at the knots of wood, blearily blinking to keep the sleep at bay; playing the role of the Chosen-One perfectly, when Moody barged into the room. Fixing his magical-eye on Harry, who flinched away – partly to keep the persona up but also because he was sure Moody was using his eye to peer through his clothes.

"Good morning, Moody," Harry welcomed with a small smile, hoping for dear life that he would point his eye at something other than him that day.

"Yes. Hello," Moody answered gruffly, swivelling his eye to the ceiling. "Did you hear anything strange in the night, boy?" he asked, impatiently.

Harry schooled his expression into surprise and curiosity "No, why?" he replied, letting the curiosity reign his voice.

"It doesn't matter really. Ginny and Ron said they thought they heard something in the night that's all," he lied, nonchalantly.

Harry let his face fade from curiosity to boredom "Oh, all right then." and continued with his breakfast. Moody left the room with one quick glance back at Harry, who suppressed a shudder at Moody's perverse thoughts. The fire turned from bright orange to stunning green in a flash and from the flames, stepped out the exuberant, disgusting git: Dumbledore, in red robes, with animated reindeer flying around the bottom.

He smiled at Harry, blue eyes twinkling madly '_Stop twinkling, you damned fool!' _Harry swore in his mind but he reigned in his hatred and revulsion of the man and smiled pleasantly at the git who wrecked his and countless others lives. "Headmaster," he greeted kindly "What are you doing here? I thought you were at school?" he asked, the confusion obvious in his tone.

"Oh, it's nothing Harry." he smiled, reassuringly and Harry felt the need to retch. "Did you hear anything in the night, my dear boy?" Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"No sir. But it's strange, Moody asked me the same thing." Dumbledore merely continued twinkling.

"Is that so, my dear boy? Is that so?" he smiled "I'm sorry Harry, but I must speak with Alastor and Minerva," he said apologetically, before leaving the room.

As soon as he was sure the hallway was clear, Harry cast a disillusionment charm, a silencing charm and _olfactory confuto _(a spell to stop someone, smelling another's scent – popular with husbands playing away) on himself to ensure no one, saw him, heard him or smelt him; and followed Dumbledore up to the attic.

He kept to the shadows, and saw that the Weasley matriarch and her two youngest spawn, Moody, Tonks, Dumbles and Lupin were also in the room. He glanced back at Lupin, there was something strange with him, he was standing stiffly, and his eyes were glazed, but the Potter couldn't dwell on it. Remus had made his bed by condoning this behaviour, now he had to lie in it. Casting his eyes around the attic, he smiled in satisfaction. He had been in quite a hurry whilst rescuing Draco and Severus, so had yet to actually see the extent of his destruction, but looking at it again, he was extremely proud in his work. The others didn't share his sentiments though.

"How did they escape?" a high voice asked, he recognised it as Ginny's. Even though she was paid to befriend him, her infatuation was completely real – to Harry's horror.

"Well someone obviously helped them escape," An idiotic voice spouted, '_definitely Ron then_,' Harry mused.

"No, I checked the wards, no-one we don't know entered the house of the past two weeks," Dumbles said, irritably.

Harry internally applauded himself, the fool thought his wards were real! Harry allowed himself to snort, knowing no-one could hear him; Harry had created his own wards as soon as he signed the deeds to the house. It made any wards which weren't his null and void, but made them appear working to the caster; it was quite ingenious if he said so himself – Hermione would be proud.

She wasn't getting paid by Dumbles to be Harry's friend, but her parents refused her to go back to Hogwarts after the Ministry affair so was attending Etsey's School of Witchcraft in America instead; leaving Harry with the fake gits.

"So no-one rescued them?" Molly Weasley piped in, staring around at the destruction of the room.

"Unless it was inside job," Moody replied "Did one of you help them escape?" he asked the group. Most of them paled, apart from Ron, who's face grew to an insanely bright red colour.

"Of course not!" he bellowed at the ex-auror "Who would want to help the ferret and the greasy bat!" he grew in confidence at the Ginny's sniggers "No, I wouldn't dare touch them. Thank Merlin, only you, Dumbledore and Mundungus beat them. And to think!" he added "You were going to fuck them both today! Eurgh!" he shuddered, and Harry stomped down rage threatening to boil inside himself.

"Language, Ronald!" Molly admonished "But I totally agree." she sniffed at the air and started choking (much to Harry's pleasure) at the stench.

"It looks like accidental magic to me," Tonks said. "Looking at the state of the room plus the spot where there _isn't_ any destruction is where they were stood. It sort of screams accidental magic to me."

"It certainly seems that way," Dumbledore and Moody agreed. "Well then, Molly." Dumbles beamed at the woman. "How about some eggs and bacon for breakfast?" he asked, whilst Moody and himself heading down the stairs.

"Certainly, headmaster," she answered happily, hurrying down after him. At the prospect of hearing food, her horrid spawn followed her, shortly after by a mechanic Lupin.

Harry felt sick to his stomach, they were going to rape Draco and Severus yesterday and none of them gave a _damn! _He needed to leave this house before he murdered someone, he would _not _compromise his position, he was too valuable for the Dark to get discovered. Too valuable to Tom. He knew where to go now. He lowered his occulmency barriers and reached out to a familiar presence...

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle sat at his desk, reading the reports his followers had given him. He had told the lesser death-eaters of Harry's allegiances earlier, he didn't go into too much detail with them as he had with his inner-circle and cast the fidelius charm on them so they could not tell any one else the secret.<p>

He was mulling over the report about Hogwarts wards when he suddenly felt an invasive presence in his mind and attempted to throw his occulmency barriers up, but his attempts failed.

'_Drat!' _he cursed, still attempting the barriers.

'_Tom' _a familiar voice called out to him, it sounded angry.

'_Harry? Is that you.' _Tom asked, wondering what the boy wanted.

_'Thank Merlin, Tom. I am going to murder someone if I stay in this house any longer! Can I meet you? I need to get this anger out and if I stay here I'll blow my cover. Please can we meet?' _His voice pleaded and Tom knew he couldn't resist the smaller man.

_'Of course Harry. Just give me a few moments to tidy up. I'll meet you outside Borgin &Burkes in 10 minutes okay?'_

_'Thank you so much Tom.' _Harry told him, sending a wave of gratitude to the older man.

Tom chuckled to himself _'What is that imp doing to me?' _he asked himself, and instantly regretted it when warm laughter echoed across his mind. _'Get out of my mind imp!' _he swore under his breath.

* * *

><p>Harry rushed down the stairs and into his room; grabbing ink, a quill and a scrap of parchment he wrote a quick note to the gits of the house, telling them he's off out and will be back God knows when. There would be in a lot of shouting when it was over, but it would be worth it.<p>

Dispelling his glamour and the charms around himself, he tore off the horrible glasses, pulled on black, leather pants, an emerald tank-top, New-Rock boots and a black robe. Covering his raven hair with the hood he threw some ashes into the flames and clearly intoned "Knock-turn alley" before stepping into the green flames.

* * *

><p>Tom stood outside the shop he worked at 51 years ago, he looked exactly the same as he did when he worked here too – apart from his wine coloured eyes which he had spelled hazel for the short trip. His wavy-black hair was hidden behind the hood and his form-fitting suit was hidden under the robe.<p>

"Tom!" he heard Harry call, he turned to tell the boy not to speak his name so loudly in public, but upon seeing his smile, he didn't want to.

"Hey, sweet," he answered, snaking his arm around the younger boy's waist – again, walking them towards the entrance to Diagon alley. "How are you?"

"Fine. Considering the circumstances." he gritted out, controlling his anger once more; Tom furrowed his brows in thought.

"Circumstances? You didn't actually tell me what happened," he reminded the younger man. "I'm going to apparate us now, ready?" Harry nodded and they were gone with a 'crack!', landing in Tom's study.

Tom led Harry to an armchair and sat in the one beside it. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked Harry, entwining their fingers together. Harry leant towards Tom, resting his head on Tom's shoulder, sighed and told him what the earlier events. Once he had finished, Tom was in an equally bad mood.

Tom stood up, yanking Harry with him. "I've got training rooms, with dummies spelled to throw curses and hexes at you. We will go there now." Tom told him, still not relinquishing his hold on the smaller man as he led him through countless hallways and passages. Tom abruptly stopped before a stone wall and hissed 'open'. The stone slid to the side, revealing a large, circular room; with around 20 dummies of varying human sizes.

"Get changed," Tom said trapping Harry against the wall, whilst shrugging his robes off his shoulders. Harry looked at him suspiciously. "I mean - we don't want your lovely clothes ruined do we Harry?" he purred into Harry's ear, the latter shuddering at the closeness.

"You bastard," Harry cursed, taking his own robe off. Tom attempted to look innocently at him (it failed – miserably). "You just want a chance to leer at me, don't you?"

Tom grinned a Cheshire cat smile. "But Harry," he said _...You want the same, don't you?..._ he hissed, watching amusedly as a moan left Harry's lips.

_...You're evil... _hissed Harry, leaning into Tom's body.

_...I am the Dark Lord Harry... _he told the smaller man "What did you expect, fluffy bunnies?" he teased, as he undid the buttons to his black shirt; revealing a tanned, muscled chest. Harry's hand traced patterns into his pectoral, eliciting a gasp from Tom. ..._Come on Harry. Off with your shirt..._

But Harry didn't want to stop his touching spree after hearing the sounds which he could make Tom produce.

Said man yanked the top off of the smaller man, smiling at the creamy, lightly toned body before him. _...Beautiful..._ he whispered into Harry's ear. He pulled Harry's long legs around his own hips, panting as their arousals rubbed together, whilst Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's neck. Tom caught Harry's mouth, licking along the smaller man's lips asking to gain access to the hot cavern behind. Harry instantly let Tom in, their tongues crashing against the other's; battling for dominance; Harry was soon defeated and just revelled in the ministrations of the older man, moaning into the kiss. Tom pulled out and licked his way down Harry's jaw-line. Long ago the boy turned into Harry-shaped goo.

He nipped and kissed at the sensitive bit of skin just beneath Harry's neck, causing him to gasp in pleasure; finally sucking at the area, leaving his mark on the boy. Harry rolled his hips in small circles, seeking more contact with the older man; who groaned at the moves the boy was making.

_...Harry, my sweet: Tom panted between gasps and wanton moans. Do that thing with your hips again..._ he hissed; trailing kisses down Harry's stomach.

_...Of course, my handsome..._ Harry grinned at how hot and bothered it made Tom. Harry continued his actions as Tom left fiery kisses across the younger man's abdomen until he felt Harry still. The green-eyed man threw his head against the stone wall; mouth open with short gasps and Tom felt his own stomach clench and balls tighten as he reached his apex.

"Harry!" he groaned out his lover's name as he came; hearing his own name being screamed through Harry's lips; once they composed themselves, they found they were both in the same situation: Sweaty and covered in their own seed.

"Wow," Harry breathed against Tom's hair "That was...wow."

Tom chuckled. "I concur," he glanced down at their dirty bodies before smirking. "We need a shower."

Harry pouted cherry lips at Tom "Do we have to?" he moaned, as Tom gently placed him onto the ground. Tom's smirk widened.

"We can continue this in the shower Harry."

"Oh, Merlin, yes!" the smaller man agreed, "but as enjoyable as that was, I'm still angry." he smiled apologetically up at Tom.

"I can think of many ways to get rid of the anger Harry." he purred.

"Don't, it's too distracting." He moaned, trying to escape Tom's thrall over him. "Please Tom." he stared imploringly into crimson-eyes. "Not yet."

Tom melted under the gaze Harry sent, his eyes were full of pain and nervousness. "Of course my Sweet," Tom murmured; pressing a kiss into his hair "When you're ready, we'll make it special, okay?"

Harry smiled shyly up at Tom and sent gratitude and happiness through their mental to the older man. The latter stared down at him with wide eyes at the amount of emotion the smaller man was feeling and let a smile flit across his face.

Harry quietly muttered the _tergeo _charm to clean their clothes and selves of their earlier deeds, as Tom handed him a pair of jogging bottoms. Quickly putting them on, he removed a wand from it's holster on his left arm and another from his left boot; Tom rose an eyebrow at him.

"You do know it's illegal to have two wands right?" he asked, amusement layering his voice.

"Yeah – well." Harry grinned "It's not like you can talk Mr. Dark Lord. It's a dangerous world out there, what if you came to kill me in the night, I would need some sort of protection."

"Believe me. I wouldn't be coming to 'kill' you in the night," Tom replied silkily; waggling his eyebrows at the smaller man, who flushed a brilliant shade of pink at the innuendo.

"Anywaaay - I think we should start practising now." Harry averted looking into the eyes of his ex-enemy, now lover; for the fear of blushing wildly again.

As if he knew what Harry was thinking, Tomorrow's snorted softly and peered into emerald orbs. "Beautiful," he murmured; carding his fingers through Harry's silky hair causing Harry blushed yet again to his horror, Tom hid his smirk by checking a dummy to his left.

"Are you ready?" asked Tom, once he had schooled his expression.

Harry took a stance, low to the ground. His legs a metre apart, slightly bent at the knees, a wand in both hands, his left pointed behind him and his right in front of him, his face calm and concentrated. "Go." he commanded.

Tom swirled his want around his head, gathering the magic in the room and whispered "_Animatum_" And the dummies moved instantaneously, some fighting other dummies, imitating all fighting styles of varying levels of wizards. However Tom watched in fascination as 5 dummies crowded around Harry, who had yet to move; his eyes closed. As the first curse flew (the _bat-bogey _curse Tom thought) towards Harry, his sweet; snapped his eyes open, dodging the curse by jumping high in the air, aiming his left wand at the 'wizard' Harry whispered "_petrificus totallus_". By the time this happened the remaining 9 dummies (6 got hit by stray curses from the other fighting dummies) sprang to life, casting curses from stupefy to crucio; Harry avoided them all with ease and incarcerated them all also.

As soon as the crowd of dummies were down, Harry searched the mock 'battlefield for any straggling 'enemies' and defeated them all with amazing skill and precision. Tom could only gape, open-mouthed at the teen, he could now see how the boy could've defeated him and thanked the high-heavens he was allied with Harry instead of opposing him.

"Wow." Harry panted after another half-hour of duelling, his face flushed and sweat covering his back, Tom watched the teen's muscles ripple as he moved. "What's the matter, Tom?" Harry asked, seeing the older man's blank expression, placing an arm on Tom's bicep; worry etched on his face.

The older man smiled sheepishly down at Harry "You're amazing Harry, really I can see why you've been prophesied about, but err...watching you duel has given me a certain problem that I should probably deal with in private."

Harry blinked uncomprehendingly, before his face went a bit redder. "There's always that shower you promised," Harry shyly began.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1806/12**

**9598 words (sans: A/N; disclaimer; warnings)**


	2. In Flagrante Delicto

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Works are not mine. The characters and settings are owned by J. K. Rowling and her respected publishing companies e.g. Bloomsbury.

(1) 'All I Want for Christmas is You' is owned by Mariah Carey - not me!

(2) 'Bat Country' is owned by Avenged Sevenfold - not me!

**Warnings**: Sexual situations (not suitable for those under the legal age), and lots and lots of profanity.

**A/N**: "Normal Speech" _...Parseltongue... 'Mind speak' _"Twins speaking in unison"

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Flagrante Delicto<strong>_

Tom blinked at Harry, then grasped his hand and led him from the duelling room to his private chambers; Harry looked at the large bed with black silk sheets with wide eyes. "One day," Tom told him with a voice full of sincerity "You'll be sleeping beside me every night." Harry nodded dazedly; the suggestion was so sincere it seemed like a promise between the two of them, and he wanted nothing more than it to be fulfilled.

Pulling Harry through a door on the right, the teen stared at the black marble bath, which was sunken into the floor, and was the same size as a child's swimming pool. To the left of the bath was a 2x3 metre compartment with 4 shower heads implanted in the ceiling. Tom gently embraced Harry, hugging him to his bare chest, and kissed the top of his hair. ..._My raven-haired sweet..._he hissed lovingly, and Harry fidgeted in the man's arms until the older man let him go.

The teen reached up and placed his arms around Tom's neck ..._And you are my raven-haired beauty... _Harry hissed back at the man. Placing a kiss on the older man's cheek before quickly divesting his legs of his trousers, whilst Tom unzipped his slacks, letting them pool around his ankles. The Dark Lord then made short work of his boxers, and gazed at the gem in front of him; watching as Harry tugged his boxers from his creamy form.

They faced at each-other, drinking in the other's naked form with ravenous looks; Tom prowled forward; pushing Harry into the cool wall of the shower compartment, whilst lazily indicating for the shower to turn on. The warm spray of water, splashed across their skin as they hungrily kissed each other, just the clashing of teeth and sucking of tongue. Tom grabbed the soap and worked up a lather in his hands before rubbing them gently into his lover's skin. He lathered his way down the teens body, kneeling on the floor when he reached the hips; cleaning his long legs and between the thighs – completely missing the area which needed the most attention.

"For the love of Circe!" Harry exclaimed, when the Dark Lord by-passed his cock once again. "What are you doing down there?" he whimpered.

_...My sweet... _Tom hissed; gazing at the leaking, purple cock in front of him ..._You'll never know_ _what has hit you..._ and with those words he licked the underside of the teen's member, tracing the deep, pulsing vein with his skilful appendage; Harry groaned at the touch, bucking his hips towards Tom. The crimson-eyed man, licked the slit before shallowly encasing the head of the boy's member in his mouth "Tom!" cried the teen in wanton moans, grasping the strands of his lover's hair towards his cock; aching for more contact.

Tom merely opened his mouth wider and accepted the whole of Harry's member, and the teen mewed lowly, which just affected Tom's own twitching arousal. Placing one steady hand on the smaller man's hips, he touched his own hardened length, and a guttural moan escaped his lips. Bobbing his head forward and backwards on Harry's cock, he reached the head and swirled his tongue teasingly at the tip; he relinquished his hold on the boy's hips and reached for his balls, rolling them lightly in his palm.

The teen bucked forward, wanting his member in that wondrously, warm cavern once more, and Tom felt the man's balls tighten. Tilting his head backwards slightly, he accepted the salty seed of the teen as he cried Tom's name;milking it for all of it was worth. It wasn't shortly afterwards, that Tom moaned Harry's name as his own release struck him. Collapsing onto the floor next to his lover, Harry raised a shaky arm to Tom's shoulder and they sat in the shower for another 10 minutes just holding the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 8th December – 9:32 PM<strong>

After spelling his glamour on, Harry walked into to the house tired yet truly happy for the first time in his life; being with Tom just made him feel complete. He vaguely wondered whether it was because he carried a piece of Tom's soul, but quickly pushed those thoughts away.

Once they had ended their earlier escapades, they had spent the rest of the evening talking of battle plans and snuggling in bed, however Tom will deny it vehemently – Dark Lord's do _not _snuggle. Harry chuckled at the thought; raising his occlumency barriers and placed the _olfactory confuto _charm on himself yet again when entering the house – he couldn't have Lupin sniffing his lover out.

He dragged his tired arse up the stairs and realised he had been awake for over a day and a half. '_Merlin, I need to sleep.' _he thought to himself – however the fates obviously didn't want him to go to Bedfordshire yet, because as soon as he made it to the first landing, he was faced the Spanish inquisition (mostly consisting of red-heads).

"Where have you been boy?" demanded Moody, standing so close to Harry that he could smell his horrid breath '_Lovely – alcohol and Merlin knows what else'. _Harry slumped and looked wearily at them all (it wasn't hard really though, considering what he had spent the past 36 hours doing) and made his voice weak and feeble.

"I'm sorry," he replied, wiping at his eyes, I just had to go some place to think. The whole house reminds me of Siri. I - I'm sorry if I troubled you, I did write a note." he sniffed quietly; raising a hand to rub at his nose.

"Do you really think-" Moody started ranting again but was cut off by Molly Weasley quickly embracing Harry (who tried his best not to shudder at her touch).

"Leave him alone Alastor, he's tired and emotionally upset," she scolded Moody, before instructing Harry sweetly 'to go to bed', which he gladly accepted and made his way to his bedroom.

Collapsing, fully-dressed onto the dusty, thin, mattress, he was soon asleep dreaming about a certain tall, dark-haired youth with eyes the colour of blood.

Harry woke merely three hours later; it was official now – fate did not want him to sleep. '_For the love of Merlin!'' _he moaned internally. He could hear voices in the hallway, because the walls were so thin you could literally hear _everything_ that was happening outside the room you were in. The voices were trying to be quiet, but they were failing miserably; pinching the bridge of his nose, he cast a silencing charm around himself and pressed his ear to the door.

"...Yeah I know what you mean," Harry heard Ginny say; obviously replying to the another person "He's acting like a recluse. I mean I understood it for the first month, his godfather died; it would've been traumatic. But it's been over a year now! It's time to forgive and forget, it's not like he knew him for very long anyway," she whined, and Harry could feel the floorboards vibrating at her foot stomping.

He had to roll his eyes at the idiocy of the speakers; they were having a conversation about _him_, outside _his_ room. Real smart; he snorted.

"Be quiet, Ginny," the second speaker hissed – Ron. "I don't give a shit, as long as him being a self-pitying shite doesn't stop my next monthly instalment, he can go and live in a cave for the rest of his life as long as I get 500 galleons a month."

Harry cursed colourfully under his breath, he really _needed _to freeze his bank accounts for anyone other than him. He had forgotten its importance what with the whole 'Dark Lord meeting, and then the following, unpredictable whirlwind of a romance. So, tomorrow's plans included visiting the twins; going Christmas shopping; visiting the Muggle world, and now going to Gringrotts – fun. Please note the sarcasm.

Ginny sounded outraged. "In a cave?" she shrieked disbelievingly "The future Mrs. Potter can not live in a cave! You moronic imbecile!" Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the prospect of Ginny being his wife; it was quite amusing yet disturbing at the same time. Laughter filled his bubble of silence when he heard the muddled thumps and the painful exclamations of Ginny hitting Ron repeatedly.

Christmas shopping! What should he get Tom? He actually didn't know. Well then.

_Tuesday 9th December_

_Morning Tom (because you'll undoubtedly be awake at a decent hour, unlike me who has just had to listen to the youngest Wealsley's having a conversation about _me_, outside _my _room - honestly),_

_Anyway, I'm going to Gringotts tomorrow, to stop Dumbledore using my vault; whilst I'm there, I am going to be getting some things. What would you like for Christmas?_

_Harry._

"Can you take this for me girl?" he asked his beloved white owl; hooting her agreement she stretched out a leg. "Great!" he beamed, fetching her some owl treats and tying the letter to her leg; smiling as he watched her fly away, before climbing into bed for the second time.

~HP/LV~

At 9AM, Harry was sitting fully-dressed on his bed; planning ways to kill Dumbledore. He was currently working on number 32 (which involved, tar, lots of feathers and Nagini) when he heard a rapping on his window.

He glanced up to see Hedwig hovering outside, hooting jovially at him. He smiled again at his familiar; quickly opening the window, he handed her another treat, before he removed the letter from her leg. "You can fly around, if you want to girl," he told her lovingly, Merlin knew that whilst they had to stay with the Dursley's she didn't get enough time to fly. She hooted in agreement, and Harry saw her already shooting out of the room.

He opened the letter and read the elegant script:

_Dear Harry,_

_Of course I'm up at a reasonable time, I've got to keep my followers on their toes; I can't exactly curl up on a sofa with a mug of cocoa (I wouldn't really mind if you were here with me though – but alas that cannot be, can it? Still, wishful thinking is lovely isn't it?_

_The Weasley spawn, please. They couldn't keep a secret if their life depended on it (which it probably does, knowing the Old Fool)._

_Don't worry about Gringotts, they detest people stealing gold (I mean just look at all those Goblin wars.)_

_And my Christmas present? Well...I was passing through a muggle village, where my manor is located and I heard a song by a muggle women called 'Mariah Carey'_

_And the song went a bit like this:_

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby (1)  
><em>And I know you're blushing whilst reading this, because you are smart and you understand the innuendo. But honestly – whatever you get me will make me happy.<em>

_And speaking about Christmas, my wards will recognise you, so floo whenever you can escape!._

_Until then, my sweet._

_Tom_

_'Well.' _Harry thought _'that answers that then' _as he stood from his bed, threw the ashes into the hearth and shouted "Diagon Alley." before stepping into the green flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 9th December – 10:00 AM<strong>

The young man stood opposite the desk of the only goblin he recognised; watching him weigh gold on the scales in front of him.

"Mr Potter." the creature acknowledged; inclining his head towards Harry "What are you doing here today?" he questioned in a raspy voice, whilst smiling a malicious smile which showed his wicked-looking sharp teeth.

"Certain problems with my accounts, Griphook." Harry told him politely; watching the goblin's eyes widen."Could we take this conversation somewhere more private?"

"Of course, Mr Potter." he told the young man; leading him to a side-door, which revealed to be a small meeting room. "My office."

"Hey, you've got yourself an assistant," Harry stated in surprise, as he saw another goblin in the room, sorting through papers on a desk. "Your gold is definitely increasing then Griphook." Harry smirked at the small creature.

Griphook smiled with pointed teeth "Yes, I got promoted last month and my gold is forever increasing. But let us move onto the matter at hand, you said that you were having problems with your account? What is the matter?" he inquired.

"Well I discovered a while ago that Dumbledore has been removing money and god knows what else from my account for longer than I can tell. The stupid old git – sorry – esteemed headmaster has never been given my permission for withdrawing any amount from my vaults."

The two goblins wore shocked expressions on their gnarled faces, brows furrowed in disgust whilst their lips formed a tight line. "Mr Potter, I assure you that we at Gringrotts had no idea. I don't know whether you were aware of it but Headmaster Dumbledore," the 'Gobline paused here as he pursed his wrinkly lips at the name "is your magical guardian, which meant that he could take money out for your well-being. However he has been withdrawing significant sums of money from you vaults even after your 17th birthday. We assumed he had your consent."

"No he didn't." Harry said through clenched teeth. _'The horrible bastard!' _he swore in his mind. "What can we do about this?" he asked, reigning in his seething hatred.

"We will do our best to retrieve all the money which has been falsely removed from your vaults and bar Professor Dumbledore and the Weasley family access to your vaults. I'm sorry but that is all we can do. However we will endeavour to the best of our abilities to retrieve all of you money!" the goblin declared to Harry and the man couldn't help but smile at the dark-creature.

"Thank you, approximately what is the sum of money that has been taken?" he inquired; Griphook glanced at the papers before him.

"I would say it is about 703,027 galleons 8 sickles and 23 knuts, Mr Potter."

"Has anything else been taken?" Harry asked; fists clenched tightly.

The goblin frowned "Yes. He has taken some of your heritage items. Gryffindor's diary, Pervell's invisibility cloak and the Potter betrothal ring."

Harry practically snarled. "Bloody git!" he exclaimed; after counting backwards from 50 he turned to Griphook. "Do not worry about retrieving these items, I will – reacquire them. And I will have most – fun – in doing so." An evil tint to his emerald eyes.

The two goblins looked approvingly at the human, malicious smiles worn on all faces in the room

"Thank you for your time Griphook," Harry told him in a soft voice which promised lots of evil deeds. "May your gold ever increase," he finished, stalking out of the bank; plotting the 33rd way to kill Dumbles.

~HP/LV~

Harry was amidst one of the many aisles in the twin's shop, hordes of customers (varying from small children to the elderly) flocked to their store, for the many pranks and mischievous goods the twins would sell. He was looking into a small container (which held, small, fluffy creatures in an assortment of colours called _Pygmy Puffs) _when he heard his name being called in unison.

"Harry!" yelled the twins, from the stairs leading to the back room.

"Good to see you-" Fred began. There were few who were able to tell them apart; luckily Harry was one of them – Fred had a barely noticable scar above his left eyebrow (from when the twoo attempted a particularly volatile experiment in their third-year at Hogwarts).

"-mate. How are you -"

"-doing at the mad house? Did you come here-"

"to set it alight? Sirius would be-"

"-so proud!" they declared; stroking the younger man's hair fondly like one would do with a child.

Harry cleared his throat, threw up a _muffliato_ and looked them both in the eye; they paused at his behaviour and stared at him.

"Listen guys," he said "What I'm going to tell you is extremely serious, and it will be hard on you and for that I am sorry," and Harry without further ado told them _everything _that had happened over the past 48 hours because they were practically the only people he could still trust and consider family.

At the end of Harry's explanation, the twins had paled drastically.

"You mean-" George began; Harry braced himself for the onslaught that would surely come.

"-Snake-face is a handsome, young -"

"-man and you're shagging him?"

"Good on you!" they laughed; tapping Harry on the back.

"Fred!" called George "Our ickle Harry is all grown up," he cooed; dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief whilst ruffling Harry's hair, who scowled but laughed with them.

"You mean you're not mad at me? For betraying the light? You're family?" the younger man asked; slightly disconcerted by their reactions.

"No-" spat Fred

"-they stopped being our family when we found out-"

"-what they were doing with death eater raids and -"

"-what they did with Malfoy and Snape -

" it's disgusting and immoral!"

"-And that they were planning your-"

"-death! We hate them!" Fred shouted in a passionate voice. "But-" he continued in a mischievous voice; a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"-we know you didn't come here to tell us that. So-"

"-what did you come here for?" As two different arms circled his shoulder, they led him into the stock room.

"You're right." he replied; ducking out of their arms. "As of today I am rebelling in Grimauld, rebelling so much it will make Sirius proud."

"And you've come here-"

"For our help?" They asked; gazing at the boy who was their little brother in all but blood.

"We're honoured." they grinned identically, dropping into small bows.

"So, what are we-"

"-going to do?"

"Well." Harry stood, dropping his glamour and transfiguring his clothes into his favourite, Muggle -alternative style. "I was going to start with my look." he smirked at the twins gaping mouths. "I'm thinking of getting a couple of piercings and change my hair. And for that I'm going into muggle London. Do you want to join me?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, we will!" they chirped, transfiguring their clothes into identical Muggle-acceptable clothes. . "Let us be your escorts for the day." And with those words, they left the shop to their assistants, and headed to the entrance to the muggle world via the Leaky Cauldron.

~HP/LV~

A couple of hours later, Harry was sporting a plain, silver tongue bar, which caused him to speak with a lisp – much to the amusement of the twins, a razor blade stud and 3 pointed studs following the rim of his right ear. And in his left, he had a new release of Alchemy Gothic, Necacrosome: which reminded him of the dark mark. The sacrum of the snake pieced his lobe, the spine curled over the top f his ear, with the skull resting on his daith; Harry was feeling quite pleased with himself. He was going to enjoy the occupants of Grimauld's reactions.

He also had also bought a few items in secret, and refused to tell either of the twins about what they were; blushing furiously every time they asked, which only fuelled Gred and Forge's curiosity.

Standing in the middle of a music shop, after having bought a portable music player, they were now browsing the aisles of music because Harry wanted something _loud_ which preferably had a _lot_ of screaming. Confident he had everything he need for his amusement, Harry, Gred and Forge parted ways at the Leaky Cauldron, promising they would tell the other of the pranks they pulled and Harry apparated into his bedroom in Grimauld Place.

Hiding his secret items under the floor board he removed his shirt, and placed it upon the bed; leaving his milky, toned chest bare (Well - with the exception of quite a few love bites). He tousled his hair, placed his CD into the magically powered (and enhanced) player, skipped to track 4 and waited.

* * *

><p>Whilst most of the inhabitants of Grimauld Place were enjoying their lunch in the kitchen, Harry was preparing for his fun. They felt vibrations before they heard the extremely loud screaming, drums and electric guitars.<p>

"What in the name of Merlin is that?" shouted Molly, over the noise to anyone who would listen. Moody flicked his eye upwards and growled one word:

"Potter."

They all hurried up to the boy's room; the music gaining in volume as they climbed each step. Moody rapped his knuckles sharply on the door, cast the _sonorous spell _and bellowed "BOY! OPEN YOUR DOOR NOW!" - nothing happened. "NOW POTTER! OR I'LL BLAST IT TO SMITHER-"

Suddenly the door was thrown open and they gaped at the Boy-Who-Lived, who had obviously just gotten out of bed. He was slightly taller, had longer hair, multiple piercings and had a muscular body covered in faint love-bites; he wore low-riding, skinny jeans which hugged his form perfectly and knee-length metal boots. He was scowling angrily at them, his hair tangled; giving him appearance of a wild animal – Ginny was practically salivating, to Harry's disgust.

The song blaring in the background _'My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone), no-one can save me and you know I don't want the attention.' (2)_

"What do you want?" he asked moodily, whilst walking back into his room; turning the music down he then flung his arms into his shirt.

"What happened to you mate?" Ron asked; confused. "And where did you get those from?" he pointed to Harry's chest.

"What happened to me, _Ronald_?" asked Harry scathingly "I got myself a life, no thanks to any of you. I'm happy for once in these past 17 miserable years of living on this planet. I grew my hair out last night, it's a simple charm really, and the bruises and piercings are from last night also. Now if you would kindly get out my room and maybe if the heaven's would shine down on me, out of my life too," he said; trying to shut the door, but a fake leg stopped him.

"I thought you were grieving last night Potter." growled Moody, his eye raking down Harry's body.

"I was," he replied easily. "I was drinking myself paralytic in the muggle park down the road when Eadirc – he's my boyfriend, by the way found me and persuaded me to stop." he threw Ron a dark look, when he heard him mutter 'yeah, we can all see how he _persuaded _you.'.

"Now," Harry hissed at them all. "If you would kindly PISS OFF!" he yelled before he succeeded in slamming the door shut; placing multiple, complex, locking charms on it, he turned the music back up to the max and smirked his way back to his bed where he promptly fell asleep.

~HP/LV~

When Harry eventually woke up at 11 o'clock at night he once again heard the youngest Weasley's outside his door.

"Honestly Ron, I'm worried," Ginny whined "He's going totally Goth on us. Soon enough we'll find him on the bathroom floor, dead, with blood staining his wrists!" she cried, growing more and more hysterical with every word.

Harry snorted at her over-dramatics and disturbing infatuation with him. _'Slit _my _wrists? More like slit your wrists! _He laughed internally _'Oh, this is class'_

"- And Eadirc?" she shrieked "A boy? His boyfriend? He's not gay, he's going to marry me! What's happened to him? He's not gay, he's been drugged with love potion or something, yeah that's it. He's not gay, no," she finished resolutely.

"Well I don't know," Harry heard Ron say. "Those hickeys looked pretty intense and he just seemed angry not drugged. I think he is gay."

"He _can't _be!" she wailed into the night, sobbing to herself as she walked down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>25th December - 06:32AM<strong>

The next couple of weeks were spent in solitude in his room, occasionally sneaking out to see Tom when he had time free from his Dark Lord duties. You know the duties so barbaric they cannot be written? So Harry was surprised when he awoke on Christmas morning to a voice humming in his head; rubbing his eyes with his curled hands, he stretched like a cat and recognised the song as _'Little Drummer Boy'_

_'Tom?' _Harry called out wearily in his mind; attempting to lower the volume of the cheery sounds coming from the other man.

_'Not a morning person, Harry? It's Christmas, wake up' _Tom cheered jovially; ignoring the younger man's attempts of silence.

_'Tom,' _Harry groaned. _'Stop the excessive happiness. You're the Dark Lord; stop being so festive.'_

_'I get to party,' _Was Tom's simple reply. Harry stood from his bed and made his way into the bathroom; washing his face thoroughly.

_'Ahh, a party. No wonder you're so happy.' _he said, reaching for his toothbrush.

_'That and I'll see you again.' _Tom said sweetly, as he watched his lover's half-naked form in his mind.

_'That's nice Tom,' _he said. _'Now wipe that smirk off your face which is surely there and let a man get dressed by himself.'_

_'Whatever you say, my sweet.'_

_'See, you'll get far with that attitude,' _Harry informed him, smiling at the warm laughter in his mind.

_'Merry Christmas Tom.'_

_'Merry Christmas, my sweet. I'll see you later on?'_

_'You can count on it,' _Harry told him; his smile faltering as he felt the older man leaving his mind.

He now stood in front of the chair in the corner of the room, (where he had told Kreacher to leave his presents so he didn't have to go downstairs). Opening his present from the twins, he found several of their new goods, (which they insisted he had to use on Ron and Ginny). Nev had sent him a cutting from a modified fanged geranium, which only bit intruders and Hermione sent him a large book of the greatest poets of the past millennia, including: Heath, Owen, Wilde and Shakespeare.

The Potter was sitting in a content bubble, especially after knowing that they were his friends because they wanted to, not because they were paid to. He sent them all thank you letters, ignored all of the Weasley's attempts to coax him out of his room and skilfully avoided the rest of Grimauld's inhabitants.

* * *

><p><strong> 10:02 PM<strong>

The ballroom was full of life. The drink was flowing freely, and magical mistletoe hung everywhere Narcissa and Bellatrix could reach – which led to many amusing situations; the most amusing being Snape (who had been released from the infirmary earlier in the day) and Goyle Sr.

Tom was watching his inner-circle with an evil smile, all 20 of them bringing their own element to the party: the Lestrange brothers bringing the entertainment (including poker, black-jack and many bets), Narcissa and Bellatrix brought the romance (via mistletoe and dancing), Lucius, Nott and Avery brought the huge tree which stood centre-place in the room and everyone else brought the alcohol.

He was just bringing a glass of fruity-punch to his lips, when he felt the wards tingling to accept someone; someone in his bedroom – Harry! He quickly stood and slunk into the shadows, before apparating to his rooms. But he was not expecting what was there.

Scattered around the room, were scented candles of varying sizes, and the aroma of vanilla and cinnamon wafted up his nostrils, red rose petals were strewn across the carpet and on the black-silk sheets of his duvet. But the most captivating sight was Harry himself, spread-eagle in all his naked glory; looking ravishing.

"Harry?" asked Tom; walking slowly towards the younger man, drinking in his appearance, as all blood flowed southwards. "What are you doing, looking like that in-" the older man was cut off as smaller lips met his own. _'Oh, Merlin. This. Is. Amazing,'_ thought Tom.

_'Indeed it is,' _agreed Harry _'I'm here to give you your Christmas present, my handsome.' _Tom quirked a crafted eyebrow.

_'Really and what is it?' _he asked, stroking Harry's lips with his tongue, asking to enter (which was allowed instantly). Tom's tongue fastidiously mapped out every contour of the smaller man's delicious mouth, whilst every small mewl which escaped Harry's throat went straight to the Dark Lord's cock. He trailed hot kisses down Harry's neck, sucking on the sensitive junction of skin between aside his collar-bone.

_'God – Tom!' _He moaned, still using their minds to speak as it was just so much more _initimate_ then their normal conversing. _'Your - Christmas - present - is – me - Tom. Take me.'_ He panted and Tom paused his assault on the younger wizard's neck.

_'Harry,' _He began in low tone. _'You cannot do this, as I can hardly restrain myself as it is. I will claim you Harry, you will be mine you'll never be able to leave me,'_ Tom told him as smouldering, killing-curse eyes locked onto his own blood-red orbs.

Harry let out an amused chuckle. _'You think I didn't already know this? I want this Tom; I want you,' _he said, caressing the older man's cheek _'I want you and me, in this bed now,' _he demanded hotly,and sent lust and trust over their link.

_'Bleeding Hufflepuff, but no self-respecting Slytherin would need to be told twice,' _he murmured down at the smaller man; climbing onto the bed to straddle his lover.

_'You're over-dressed.' _Harry pouted his cherry lips just ready for the taking, as he unclasped the buttons to Tom's shirt; the smaller man's hands immediately sliding down the firm planes of his lovers body.

_'Indeed I am.' _he agreed; breathless from the touches that seemed like fire.

Harry slid his palms over Tom's abdomen, reaching the destination of the man's waistband; he unzipped the trousers and pulled them from his legs. The liquor-eyed man leant forward, a hand either side of Harry's head, his body draping over the younger man's as he stared into green-eyes full of desire.

_...Beautiful..._ he hissed, enjoying the boy shudder as he pressed butterfly kisses across the teen's body _...I'm going to make you feel amazing, Harry..._ he whispered heatedly into the crook of a creamy neck.

_...Pleasssse, do..._ the teen hissed in reply; hooking his thumbs into Tom's boxers, sliding them downwards; moaning at the sight of the long and impressive shaft of the older man.

Tom pressed his lips to Harry's yet again, dominating the mouth instantly whilst one hand teased circles around one of Harry's hard, pink nubs; eliciting mewls from the boy. He pinched and pulled at the nipple, making Harry's back arch in pleasure. He moved down, his tongue now circling the other, neglected nub; he lifted his fingers towards the teen's mouth, who sucked them in, thoroughly coating them in saliva.

Parting Harry's legs gently, he pressed two fingers into Harry's tight entrance, who gasped at the intrusion. _'It's okay my sweet, do you want me stop?' _he whispered into the smaller man's mind.

_'No. Carry on. I need you... In me,' _he panted; Tom nodded and added a third finger; gently spreading them to stretch the ring of muscles, before vigorously thrusting them. Harry moaned at each thrust, moving back to reach more of the delicious friction. Once Tom had thought his lover was ready, he pulled his fingers out and the teen whimpered at the loss; causing Tom to throw a salacious grin at the boy.

"_Accio," _Tom called into the air; catching the small jar, flying towards him from the bathroom. Shifting on the bed, he gently lifted Harry's legs onto his shoulders, before liberally coating his member. Aligning himself at Harry's entrance, he offered his lover a soft smile. '_Are you ready, my lovely?' _the boy nodded frantically, and Tom eased his shaft into Harry's warm cavern as gently as he could. The teen whimpered and closed his eyes. It burned. The feeling of his most fragile place being _stretched _to an extent it had never been before, and the aching sensation of being filled overwhelmed him until all that was left was the welcome ecstasy of having is lover inside him.

_...Fuck Tom...Amazing... _Harry panted, locking his legs around Tom's waist to pull him closer; meeting every hard thrust with vigour.

Tom watched avidly as his small lover flushed with heat and threw his head back in bliss. He latched himself to the exposed expanse of creamy neck and grasped the cock bouncing between them, fisting it to the time of his thrusts.

All too soon, Harry felt his stomach clench in a familiar way. "Merlin, Tom! I'm – going – to – come!" he panted.

Tom looked at the perfection beneath him hissed _...Come – for – me, sweet... _and Harry splattered his seed over his stomach; screaming Tom's name. As Harry's heat clenched almost painfully around him, Tom felt himself going over the edge as well, managing two more brutal thrusts before the teen's name escaped his lips in a guttural moan.

Removing himself from Harry, he collapsed, sated, next to his lover, before pulling the duvet over them both and holding the younger man tightly to his chest. "Harry, my sweet," Tom whispered into the boy's ear. "Thank you for the best Christmas present ever."

"The feeling's mutual; Merry Christmas Tom," he murmured tiredly; pressing a light kiss onto Tom's nose.

"Now _fle mirë i dashur,"_ Tom susurrated into the long inky locks of his lover, before they both fell asleep in the others arms; none of them heard the knock on the door or the sound of it being opened.

**11:43 PM**

Rabastan Lestrange burst into the room, effectively catching everybody's attention. "Hey, guys." he beamed breathlessly. "I have the results of the final bet. Ahem," he announced before clearing his throat dramatically "Malfoy, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Greengrass; you _all _owe Rodo and I 10 galleons each. Our Lord has just had his wicked way with one Harry Potter! They're currently asleep in each other's arms, a_nd _I have PICTURES!" he declared.

The noise that followed was deafening. Most of the women were squealing and cooing whilst the men whistled; needless to say, all of them drank themselves into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 26th December – 08:34 Am<strong>

Harry awoke to a feeling of warmth, contentment and satiation; groggily he raised his head and realised that he was entwined within the arms of his lover. They were pressed back to chest, Tom's right arm draped across the smaller wizard's waist, his right leg over his thigh and his left leg between his knees. Harry turned to press his head against Tom's chest, and glanced sleepily at the handsome smirking face of his lover who was looking at him in amusement.

"And how long have you been staring at me?" Harry asked him; his glare failing to intimidate.

"A while," came the amused reply as Tom leant down to kiss his lover chastely on the lips. Slender arms twined themselves around the elder wizard's neck; preventing Tom from leaving the embrace as he pulled the Dark Lord's lower lip between his teeth. Tom pressed his morning arousal against Harry's thigh and smiled smugly down at him.

"You've gotten me all worked up, my sweet. Would you care to continue the Christmas present in the bath?" he asked; grasping onto Harry's own hardened length.

"That would be quite agreeable," he replied, before jumping out of the bed. Sashaying his naked hips towards the bathroom, Harry turned once at the door and smirked at the appreciative sounds escaping Tom's lips.

_...You're a real snake, my sweet..._ Tom breathed as he stalked after his lover; a predatory gleam in his wine-red eyes.

~HP/LV~

"You know," Harry said amusedly; stepping from their rooms, fully-clothed with a possessive arm wrapped around his slender waist. "The whole point of the shower was to appear less debauched. But now it just looks like we've just shagged the night away."

A hearty laugh followed his statement as he was pulled into an alcove and was thoroughly snogged.

"I wish we could have, my sweet," Tom replied with a wistful sigh "Yet being a Dark Lord, I have to go and terrorise my minions before donning my black cape to worship the Devil," he said; leaning down for another kiss.

"Stop!" laughed Harry; playfully slapping his groping hands away. "We're not going to get anywhere with this. Actually -" he said, brow furrowed in thought. "Where are we going?"

"The land of the dead," Tom replied in a dark voice; guiding his small lover to a set of large oak doors. "Now do watch your step," he warned and pushed the smaller wizard into a large ballroom, where 20 or so wizard and witches had passed out, in various states of unconsciousness and undress.

Harry snorted as Tom pulled him into the room; carefully stepping over the snoring array of dark wizards and witches until he reached a plush, crimson-red, velvet chaise rimmed with gold filigree at the edge of the room.

Tom sat upon it with grace and poise, his legs crossed, with one arm on the back of the lounge whilst the other resting on his thigh; he motioned for Harry to join him. The Potter smiled slowly, and laid his head upon his lover's lap; his metal-booted ankles dangling off the edge of the cushioned edge.

With a contented sigh, Tom carded his elegant, pale fingers through Harry's long, ebony locks whilst humming softly under his breath.

"Little drummer boy, again?" Harry mused aloud; tapping his thigh to the beat of the song. "Bit obsessive, dontcha think?"

"Don't worry," Tom answered with ease "The only boy that does it for me has ebony locks and emerald eyes."

"I don't know whether to be amused or disgusted," laughed Harry; leaning back to watch his lover. "Fancy a game of _enneverate_ the Death Eater?" he asked; wand already in hand, pointing at the still form of Bellatrix's body draped across her semi-naked husband.

A hearty laugh followed as Tom pointed his wand to the unconscious form of Rabastan who was straddling Severus with a bottle of Firewhiskey in hand.

"After three. 1...2...3...Go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 1st January 1998 – 10:52 AM<strong>

Over a week had passed since Christmas day and Harry hadn't seen Tom since, because the Dark Lord had to visit Albania for 'official business', but remembering the day brought a happy smile to his face. Firstly, he lost his virginity to his handsome lover, then he spent the night ensconced in his arms, and afterwards spent the next day chatting with the inner-circle about topics ranging from: politics to the amusing events which had happened at the Party.

Late into the evening of Boxing Day, Harry then had to apparate back to his room in Grimauld and endure a long-rant about leaving the safety of headquarters without permission. Apparently they had spent most of the day trying to get into his room, and had 'wasted' their 'time' and 'energy' on a 'goof-for-nothing layabout'

So now he was on the platform of 9 ¾, staring at the cherry-red train which was just about ready to depart the station. The Weasley matriarch was hugging him, (to his discomfort) - not that she noticed, and Ron was being hostile towards Harry because: a.) his new appearance was 'degenerate' b.) he was gay which was 'disgusting' and c.) he wasn't getting paid any more money, as Griphook had successfully stopped any transaction which Harry hadn't ordered.

Quickly shaking off Ginny's clinging arm, he boarded the train, and ignored the stares he was being given. Striding through the corridor, he finally found an empty compartment and breathed a sigh of relief. As soon as he did that however, the door slid open to reveal: Draco Malfoy; Greg Goyle; Vincent Crabbe; Blaise Zabini; Pansy Parkinson; Millicent Bulstrode and the Greengrass sisters.

"Hey Malfoy," he greeted the blonde "Coming in?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow and sat opposite him, whilst the boys quickly sat next to the Slytherin Prince, and the girls sat next to Harry.

"I want to the thank you for saving me the other day, without you I don't know what would've happened." Malfoy shuddered at his thoughts, and smiled grimly. "And I've been thinking about the conversation we had-"

"-What the one about me not being able to see past my arse?" Harry laughed at Malfoy's horrified expression, watching avidly as the flustered blonde quickly regained his mask.

"Yes, that one. And I think we should start over." he held his pale hand towards Harry "My name is Draco Malfoy, would you like to be friends?" Harry took the offered hand and smiled.

"My pleasure, Malfoy. I'm Harry Potter, you may call me Harry."

"Well if that's the case then you may call me Draco," he said imperiously, making Blaise and Harry snort in amusement. The Potter was then quickly introduced to the the others and the conversation started flowing.

"I really like your new look," said Astoria Greengrass, the 15 year old sister to 17 year old Daphne "Those horrid glasses hid your lovely eyes." Harry smiled at her in return; making her blush.

"And those piercings are amazing, where did you get them?" Millie asked, staring intently at the intricate carvings on the pewter skull.

"A wizard who works part-time in the Muggle world. He's amazing at his job, and can do animated tattoos but I didn't have much time to initiate my plan and get it all done."

"Your plan?" Daphne asked, narrowing her blue eyes on him.

"Oh, it was quite amusing, really." and he told them everything that happened, magically creating voices and expressions; at the end of his tale, they were all in fits of laughter.

"So Harry," Pansy said. "Our father's told us everything and I've seen what the Dark Lord looks like now; you're a lucky man. Why do all the good one's have to be gay!" she exclaimed, to the amusement of the boys and sympathetic sighs of the girls. "So what is it like to be dating the Dark Lord?" she asked, breathless for the gossip.

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell." he smirked, raising an eyebrow at the buzzing girl, who immediately deflated with disappointment.

"I heard you did a lot more than kiss." smirked Draco, watching as Harry flushed bright pink before applying a cold mask.

"Your rumours would be correct." he smiled "You have a good source, your father, mother or aunt?" Harry asked.

"Uncle Rodo actually, Rabastan has pictures of you two snuggling after your 'activities'"

Harry plastered an innocent look on his face and asked sweetly "I wonder what Your Lord would say if he heard you describe his behaviour as 'snuggling'. He did attempt to _crucio _me when I said he snuggled, but I'm really curious; I'll ask him when I see him next." Draco visibly paled at Harry's words,much to the amusement of the other teen's. "Oh and I want one of those photos."

"Harry, you'd make a brilliant Slytherin." Blaise chuckled.

"I technically am. Only a true Snake can hide in the Lion's den for as long as I have."

"True, true," agreed Draco; Harry narrowed his eyes on the blonde. "What?" he asked the raven-haired teen.

"Is it actually safe for you to be going to Hogwarts, Draco?" Draco sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"Well technically, yes. He cannot actually 'get' me whilst I'm in school, they captured me whilst I was in Hogsmeade. Also the Dark Lord gave me a mission," he replied tiredly.

"What is it?" Harry asked, and sighed at Draco's suspicious look. "Draco, I'm the Dark Lord's lover, I'm not going to betray him – honestly." the blonde's cheeks tinged in embarrassment.

"He wants me to find a way to get the Death-eaters into school and kill Dumbledore."

Harry remained silent for a moment before saying. "Yep, he's completely insane." Everyone's eyes widened in shock and Harry laughed at them "Oh, c'mon I'm Harry Potter. I've got to fight him sometimes – it keeps him on his toes y'know?" Blaise chuckled nervously at him. "I can get them into the castle easily enough, there are loads of secret passages." Harry told them.

"Yeah and there called that because they're _secret_" Draco sneered; leaning into the back of his seat.

Harry's eyes danced with mischief "Only if you don't know where to look. _Accio Map_" he said simply, catching the folded, blank parchment with a Seeker's ease. Placing the parchment on the table, his new-friends frowned at him; removing a wand he then tapped the map and whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." and watched the ink appear on the once blank parchment. The other's eyed the map with wide eyes.

"Messrs Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders map," Draco read. "Who are they?" he asked.

Harry's eyes went dull "They are people who are either dead or dead to me. Mooney is Remus Lupin, who is a werewolf. Wormtail is Peter Petigrew whose animagus form is a rat, Padfoot was my godfather Siruis black, his animagus was a Grim and Prongs was my father whose animagus form was a stag – same as my patronus actually."

"Oh," Draco replied "I didn't see their names on the Ministry's animagus list."

Harry chuckled to himself "I never said that they were legal animagi." and with those eight words the tension cracked and they started laughing once again. "The Marauders map shows everyone in the school at every minute of the day, regardless of invisibility cloaks/charms, animagi, ghosts and polyjuice potions; I've used it so much over the past 4 years, it's so handy!" he declared, opening it to point out the pacing footsteps of 'Severus Snape'

"Any way it also shows all the secret passages in the school. The one you want is this one: the One-eyed witch passage on the third floor," he told them pointing to the co-ordinating point on the map. "It leads straight to Honeydukes cellar, you can have the Death-Eaters wait there and you can open the passage under the cover of my invisibility cloak."

"You know, it sounds like you have experience with this," Draco drawled.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Harry smirked back. "Anyways, you don't want to kill Dumbles 'till the end of the year, otherwise he will die a martyr and the Light will have more ammunition to fight with. I'm gonna speak to Tom about this. Be quiet for a bit," he instructed much to their bewilderment, whilst he began reaching out with his mind.

_'Hey, Tom,'_ Harry greeted _'I'm not disturbing you am I?_

_'No, my sweet.' _he murmured _'What do you want to speak about?'_

_'Your mission for Draco. I've got a way to get into the school, I could've been able to tell you for years really. Just get your death eaters to Honeydukes cellar and bada-bing-bada-boom your in school! But forget that at the moment; we don't want to kill Dumbles now.'_

_'I was thinking the same, he would be idolised still by the Light; we need to destroy his reputation first.'_

Harry beamed through their link _'Yes, I don't really want to but we'll reveal memories of my childhood – he definitely knew about it, he addressed my Hogwarts letter to _'the cupboard under the stairs' _for Circe's sake! With their permission, we could us Draco & Severus' memories of their torture and my memories from when the Order discovered they were gone. That would give him, child negligence, kidnapping, torturing and attempted rape; I can hardly wait!'_

_'Ah, my little minx. I do believe you're the best things that every happened to me.' _he sighed over the link, and Harry felt his heart stop at the confession.

_'I feel the same, Tom,' _he said softly. _'I miss you.'_

_'And I you, my lovely,' _he replied; hastily withdrawing from Harry's mind.

When Harry returned back to the train with a big dopey grin on his face, he found 8 pair of worried eyes on him.

"What happened mate? Suddenly you were here talking to us and next you're staring into space, with glazed eyes and not replying to anything we say." Harry smiled apologetically at them.

"Sorry about that. Tom and I have a mental link and which we can communicate through; we were discussing Dumbles. Before he's killed we're going release pensive memories of my childhood, Draco and Severus' torture and the morning after – that way we can destroy him with charges of child negligence, kidnapping, torture and attempted rape."

Draco's face paled "Rape?" he asked in a croaky voice "They were going to rape Sev and I?" Harry reached over and placed a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Draco. We got you out of there before they could do it, thank Merlin. After I found out, I practically destroyed 15 of Tom's battle simulator dummies."

"15?" Draco asked incredulous "My father can only beat 10 and walks out bloody as anything. You didn't get hit once did you?" he narrowed his silver eyes.

Harry grinned slyly at him "No...but come on, like I said I've got to keep Tom on his toes or he might slack off."

"I'm suddenly feeling really sorry for our Lord.,." said Pansy; Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hey. Has anyone seen Theo?" Draco asked the compartment, shakes of the head all followed his question"Oh well. I guess we'll see him later, we're nearing the station; better but our robes on," he told them; standing to reach his trunk. They all agreed and it wasn't long before the cherry-red train halted to a stop in Hogsmeade station.

"Woah, Harry!" Blaise exclaimed as he trailed Harry out of the compartment and into the drizzling rain of the platform. "Those boots are to die for!" he ran ahead, admiring the dark-haired youth from the front.

"Yay, I always wanted to be a barbie doll!" Harry laughed, as he and the Slytherin's approached the thestral-drawn carriages; Millie, Daphne, Astoria and Vince taking one and Pansy, Blaise, Draco and Harry taking another.

"What's a _barbie_?" Blaise breathed into Draco's ear; the blonde shivered and shook his head: confused also.

**7:56 PM**

Harry walked calmly towards the Gryffindor table; scoffing at the reverent and jealous looks from the Slytherins '_I wonder whether they've all seen the photos?' _Harry chuckled inwardly whilst ignoring all the glares from the Gryffindors. Taking a seat, a good deal away from Ron, Seamus and Dean, he found himself next to Neville, whom they also seemed to have ostracised.

"What did you do to make them hate you?" Harry asked his fellow Gryffindor, who had lost quite a lot of weight from the last time he had saw him, had grown his chestnut hair to just rest on his shoulders, and had a bit of stubble – he looked every bit the confident and handsome pureblood.

"Same thing as you." he told the smaller boy, and Harry had a hard time of controlling his disbelieving snort. Harry doubted that Neville had suddenly shacked up with the current Dark Lord, but smiled at the teen to continue. "I told them I was gay and I spent my train ride with Slytherins, my boyfriend is one of them." he held his chin high in the air, as if daring anyone to comment.

The younger boy stared at him, a grin spreading across his face "Seriously Nev?" he whispered ; excited. "Who is it?" glancing at the Slytherin table who were not-so-subtly sneaking glances at them.

"Theodore Nott," he replied with a small smile on his own face; Harry slapped him lightly on the back "Good for you, Nev. Screw the rest of them! We're happy with our lives aren't we?"

"Yeah," Neville happily replied, grateful to have found a fellow comrade. They idly chatted before Neville mused aloud "I really do wonder what happened to Snape?" The seat which the potion master usually sat, was an old, balding, fat man. "He's been gone since the beginning of November."

"I know what happened," Harry whispered to the older boy "But I can't say it in present company," he informed, indicating to their fellow Gryffinfors.

"I understand," replied Neville "Common room, midnight? I can tell we both have secrets to share."

Harry nodded his agreement, feeling disgusted as Dumbledore said he 'regretted the loss of Professor Snape, but due to medical reasons he still could not return to Hogwarts, however Professor Slughorn has gladly accepted to continue teaching for the rest of the term in his place' Cheers came from the Gryffindor house and angry mutters from the Slytherin one, Harry slipped a glance at the Ice Prince; being in the presence of some of his attackers must be straining at the least!

The blonde felt eyes on him, glancing at the Gryffindor table, he saw Harry looking at him worry in his eyes; smiling briefly at him, he saw the raven-haired youth nod and begin to slowly eat his dinner.

As dinner drew to a close, Neville and Harry exited the Great Halls and began their ascent to the

Gryffindor Tower, when they heard several angry voiced behind them.

"Hey, you queers where you off? Gonna shag are you?" Ron spat them; Harry spun on the spot and smirked at the red-head. He slowly swung his hips as he walked towards his former friend until they were nose-to-nose.

"Why?" he all but purred. "Are you feeling jealous?" he watched with avid amusement as Ron's face quickly grew the same colour as his hair. "I do think that a Ménage à trois would be enjoyable, but with you?" he grimaced; scrunching his nose in distaste. "It would only give me nightmares." the drawing crowd all jeered at the two remaining thirds of the former 'golden trio' "I do admit my choice in friends when I was a child were less than decorous but I can see now why _some families are better than others_."

Ron sputtered, anger mottling his flesh to a vivid-red hues, his freckles heightened, casting an atrocious view to the poor observer. "So you're whoring yourself to all the Slytherin's then? You bloody ponce!" the Weasley shouted triumphantly.

Harry sneered at the pathetic form in front of him. "To answer your question _Ronald. _No I am not 'whoring myself out' as you so eloquently said, to anyone, and I can say that for both myself and Neville. We both have partners who we care deeply about, and who adore us; engaging in any form of intimacy with another would prove detrimental to our relationships, wouldn't it? Though..." he paused in thought

"You wouldn't know anything about it would you? Being a waste-of-space; a disgusting excuse for a human and someone who has the morals of a flobberworm. The fact that our partners are men does not mean _we _are unnatural, however the fact that you find fault in it is. I mean, I'm sorry but I was under the impression that homosexuals are given the same respect as heterosexuals in the wizarding world, maybe even more, as they can create children much more powerful than heterosexual ones. Your beliefs have no value and are completely imbecilic, maybe you should engage your brain before you open your mouth, hmmmm?" Harry glanced at the crowd around him. "Do any of you have this sneaking suspicion that some poor village is missing its idiot?" he asked; smirking as uproarious laughter met his question.

Harry raised an eyebrow as Ron's spluttering continued. "So if you have nothing else to say, we'll take our leave," Harry told him, striding up the stair case.

From behind him he heard several gasps, indignant cries and a sudden rush of air. Removing his legal wand from the invisible holster on his arm, he swerved to the right; taking Neville down with him as he dodged the _furnuculus curse _Ron cast at him.

Gracefully rising to his feet, he lazily pointed his wand behind him and cast a non-verbal _petrifiucs totallus, _told one of the audience members to reverse the curse in half an hour, then continued up the stairs with his friend.

"Wow...Just wow, Harry." grinned Neville; making the smaller boy chuckle lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 7th January – 00:01 AM<strong>

Neville and Harry sat opposite each other, ensconced in the red armchairs next to the dwindling fire; after casting a long look across the apparently empty common-room, the younger boy cast several strong silencing charms on himself and his companion.

"Okay, Neville; I recommend you tell me your news first, mine will sort of take a while," Harry advised him kindly. Neville looked sheepishly at him before pulling his left-sleeve up to reveal the Dark-Mark; Harry's eyes flickered from the mark to the nervous teen's face and back again before exhaling heavily.

A pregnant pause, and the only sounds came from the nervous breathing of the Longbottom."Well, I wasn't expecting that," Harry smiled reassuringly at his friend, "But it will make my explanation easier. So how long? And why exactly? Oh and you should probably cast a glamour on it too."

Neville allowed himself to relax marginally. "Well it turns out Gran has been a sympathiser since the first war, even more so once she found out what my parents did to Bellatrix's son; I was disgusted with them. Do you know what they did?" he asked Harry shakily, who sadly nodded his head in return. "He was only 7 years old and they tortured him with the _cruciatus _curse until he blacked out and then they used the _entrail-expelling_ curse on him, until he bled to death. And all the time he made her watch, the sick bastards; I don't blame her for what she did to my parents, Circe knows what I would have turned out like with them raising me." he shuddered at the mere thought, and Harry couldn't help but find himself agreeing.

"And then my Gran tells me about what the Dark Lord really planned to do with the muggle-borns. He wanted to educate the children about the magical world, in the Summer holidays and do it at a younger age – say 6 or 7; so they aren't as ignorant about the traditions and rules."

Harry nodded, recalling his first trip to Diagon Alley; not knowing anything about the brand new world "And then making them and their guardians sign an oath so they can't spread anything magical to any muggles." Again Harry nodded, it _would_ make life a lot easier "And he doesn't hate half-bloods, he has quite a few high-ranking half-blood followers. And it's Dumbledore who has made these lies up about the Dark Lord. Sure, when he went on raids some people died, but it wasn't nearly as bad as what the papers say, only a few died, and they were the ones who refused to stand-down and attacked; they didn't go about murdering innocent children _either_," the Longbottom stated pointedly.

"So I told my Gran last week that I wanted to join, and she was so proud of me, for the first time in my life!" he cried out passionately, and the smaller boy smiled gently up at him; patting him softly on the arm.

"Well," Harry said "I best go on and explain my news." Neville nodded, and Harry proceeded to tell him everything about Dumbledore; the Weasley's betrayal; the kidnap and torture of Draco and Snape, and his relationship with Tom – not the intimate details however.

"You and the Dark Lord?" he asked "You said he doesn't look like a snake in real life right? I mean I'm sorry but I just can't think that -" he stopped to shudder; Harry laughed.

"Yeah, he looks like a raven-haired Adonis," he smiled wistfully "With that hair and that body and oomph don't forget what he can do with thoses hands, it's like-"

"Okay, Okay. Please – Stop – Harry!" he begged, through gales of laughter. "I get the picture"

"I do have pictures if you're interested." Harry interjected teasingly.

Neville shook his head, gasping for breath "No, no. I get it, he's gorgeous and he's good." A small shake of Harry's head met his words. "Brilliant?" A shake. "Amazing?" A nod. "Okay, so he's amazing in bed, now can you _please _stop talking about it."

"All right." Harry pouted, then yawned widely. "Well I'm off to bed, maybe I'll have nice dreams of a certain liquor-eyed man." Neville groaned and Harry cast a wicked smile.

"_Harry!_" he whined; following the younger boy to the room they shared with 3 homophobic teens.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 2106/12**

**10300 words (sans: disclaimer; warnings; A/N).**


	3. Quid Pro Quo

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Works are not mine. The characters and settings are owned by J. K. Rowling and her respected publishing companies e.g. Bloomsbury.

(1)Perfect Weapon is owned by Black Veil Brides – not me! (2)Always is owned by Bon Jovi – not me! (3)I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing is owned by Aerosmith – not me!

**Warnings:**Profanity and sexual situations between two men.

**A/N: **"Normal Speech" _...Parseltongue... 'Mind speak'_

* * *

><p><strong>Quid Pro Quo<strong>

**Potions Classroom – Thursday 2nd January - 9:01 AM **

The Slytherins and Gryffindors trudged into the room, in which the majority of the class were Slytherins as the requirement to take the class was an O in their O.W.L.S (which surprisingly Harry managed to achieve). Slughorn stood at the front, his stomach wobbling every time he moved, a wide grin on his face (undoubtedly assessing to see any new 'Slugs'), three cauldrons were on the desk and he beckoned the class forward.

"Good morning, everybody," he greeted jovially "On my desk here, I have 3 potions, can anyone name this one?" he pointed to a cauldron full of a slow-bubbling, mud-like liquid; Harry immediately recognised it, and internally chuckled fondly at the memory of Hermione looking like Millie's cat in second year; he raised his hand and Slughorn's grin spread wider.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" he asked, eyes twinkling madly _'Not another Dumbles, Oh God' _Harry moaned to himself.

"It's Polyjuice potion sir. It is used to change one's appearance into someone else's, once you add a bit of your desired person into it then it will change colour accordingly," he informed everyone, and Harry noticed with disgust that Slughorn was practically jumping for joy.

"Indeed, you're correct Mr. Potter. 20 points to Gryffindor; now," he addressed the rest of the class. "What about this potion here?" he indicated the middle cauldron, which had a mother-of-pearl sheen and spiralling smoke; Draco's hand went elegantly into the air.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn said less-enthusiastically; Draco merely sneered at the man.

"It is Amortentia, sir; the most powerful love potion in the world. It smells differently to each potion, to what they are attracted to." he smirked at Slughorn's crest-fallen expression.

Harry sniffed the air and smiled goofily; he smelt: fresh rain, vanilla, cinnamon and the musky scent of Tom's hair.

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy." reluctantly giving the Slytherin house 20 points "And does anyone know what this is?" he pointed to the small vial of golden liquid.

"It's Felix felicis, sir. Also called Liquid Luck; it will grant the drinker good luck for an amount of time. However it should be used sparingly as it can lead to giddiness, recklessness and dangerous amounts of overconfidence," Harry told him nonchalantly; Slughorn beamed again and Harry rolled his eyes secretively at Draco, who snorted and smirked in return.

"Yes. And I will be giving this vial to whoever correctly brews the Draught of Living Death," the professor informed the now, lively buzzing class. "Now take your seats, take out your books, gather your equipment and begin."

Harry took a seat next to Draco and removed his copy of _Advanced Potion __Making_, at the beginning of 6th year Harry hadn't bought any books due to the stressful summer, but instead borrowed any spare copy the school had. And the only spare potions book was an old, ratty copy with scribblings on the pages, however the scribblings proved more useful than the actual instructions themselves, and he kept it after he found himself excelling in potions.

He had however repaired the book to make it look brand new, spelled the notes into his hand-writing so no-one was any the wiser. The book belonged to the 'half-blood prince', and Harry knew exactly who it was s due to the familiarity of the hand-writing, (after seeing it so many times in red-ink). So after some research, he had soon discovered that Severus Snape's father, Tobias, was an abusive muggle who murdered his wife, a pure-blooded witch with the name of Eileen Prince – hence the name Half-blood Prince.

So with the help of Severus' book, Harry soon completed a perfect cauldron of the draught of living death, and was subsequently awarded the tiny vial of golden liquid; and as he was packing his things he discretely passed a note towards the blonde.

_We have a free period next. Meet me outside Room Of requirement, 7th floor opposite tapestry of Barnabus teaching trolls ballet in 15 minutes. Bring Greg, Vin, Blaise, Pansy, Millie, Daphne, Astoria and Theo Nott too._

_Harry._

Draco nodded and quickly destroyed the note, before striding out of the classroom with his pompous, pure-blood air about him; Harry chuckled softly to himself as he began walking down to the greenhouses, where Nev would be having Herbology.

* * *

><p><strong>11:11 AM<strong>

Harry realised after the disastrous invading of the Room of Requirement during his DA days, that you had to be extremely specific in deciding a room, before, he had never mentioned that Umbridge or her followers weren't allowed in the room, so Draco was allowed to burst in nearly two years ago.

Harry was opposite the tapestry, pacing the wall opposite, thinking_'I need a place to converse and train with ten others of my choosing however Albus Dumbledore, anyone who supports him and anyone wishing any of me and mine ill-harm cannot enter.' _He opened his eyes and smiled a wicked smile at the old-wooden door that had just appeared.

"That look doesn't bode well for others Harry," Nev stated from his side; Harry put an innocent look on his face and pouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Neville. You make it sound like I'm evil or something." said person snorted and shook his head fondly at the slightly-younger boy.

"Yeah, Yeah, Harry, I believe you."

"What's Longbottom doing here Harry?" asked Draco in a genuine tone not a derisive one, as he walked up to the two Gryffindors with his Slytherin's trailing after.

"Because he is part of our plans," Harry simply said, whilst walking into the room; Neville swiftly following after.

The room had been separated into two parts by an archway, the first you entered was a large area with throws scattered across the floor, a love-seat and two sofas, which is where Harry collapsed onto the floor. The Slytherin's gaped at his undignified behaviour but Neville shrugged and sat on the sofa; used to the other boy's lack of decorum.

Once everyone had settled down into their seats Draco repeated his earlier question "So why is Longbottom here?".Harry acted as if he hadn't heard the question and frowned at Neville, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat; Harry lazily flicked his wand, and Neville went flying into a shocked Theo's lap.

"Honestly you two," Harry tutted "You're dating, be all lovey dovey, I mean me-"

"Shut up, Harry. Now please!" begged Neville, hands clamped over his ears "I heard enough last night. I don't need to know what you and the Dark Lord get up to in private!"

"It doesn't have to be in private, Nev," Harry said, smirking at the boy's distressed state and Theo's smug look at having his boyfriend clinging to him.

"Wait," Draco said slowly. "He knows about you and the Dark Lord?" pointing at Neville; Harry merely looked amused.

"Well yeah, he is a Death Eater after all," The Slytherin's (minus Theo) looked gob-smacked.

"Huh?" Draco questioned.

"Eloquent as always."

"Shut up, Potter."

"All right, Drakey-poo" he cooed Pansy's nickname for him; dodging the cushion thrown at his head with ease. "Okay, '_Draco.' _Harry conceded and told them all what Neville told him last night.

"Impressive, Longbottom," Blaise admitted "Defying your parents like that."

"They are not my parents!" spat Neville "Merely two people I am unfortunately related to, and I hope they burn in Hell." Theo sooting rubbed circles into Nev's back; effectively calming him down.

"So Theo," pansy whispered, conspiratorially. "You didn't tell me you had gotten yourself a cute boyfriend." she winked at Nev's blushing face.

"That's because he's all mine," Theo laughed, wrapping his arms around Neville's waist; all the girls sighed at the couple and the guys rolled their eyes.

"Okay everyone. Follow me," Harry instructed; walking through the second archway into a large, open space. "We all have 2 hours free and if we skip lunch we will have 3 ½ .And we can call a house-elf for food. But I want to spend this time assessing your individual fighting skills; a bit like DA but focusing on dark curses. First up though; have the dark curse restriction's been removed from your wands?" he asked them all.

The Slytherins smirked and Nev told him his Gran had removed his when he joined, Harry nodded. "All right then, Draco, you're first." he said; shrugging his robes off his shoulders and removing his shirt, leaving him wearing only his leather trousers and boots. Draco visibly paled.

"I'm going to fight you?" he croaked; unwilling to fight a man with power equalling the Dark Lord.

"No, Draco," he replied; soothingly. "I'm going to be training as well. Just put something comfortable on and take out your wand." Draco complied, much more relaxed as he transfigured his clothes into loose-fitting grey trousers and dragon-hide boots.

Harry flicked his wands to the four corners of the room and muttered '_fictus interdictus silva', _and where there was once flagstones, there was now earth, roots and twigs. And where there once was clear space there was now dense foliage, towering, ancient trees and over-hanging vines; the air was humid and the other's were starting to sweat in their uniform.

"This," Harry said; throwing his arms to the sides "Is where you will do your training. Today, you will all learn how to avoid curses and use your surroundings to your advantage. You will be followed by 5 dummies of the same power and skill level as you, they may fight with each-other, they may duel with you, or they may all attack you together. I will place a tracking charm on you and a viewing charm so I may aid you if you are in danger; and did I forget to mention there are magical creatures in my forest? No, oh well, I'll give you a tip though." he smiled cruelly "RUN! Your 15 minutes begins now."

Draco blanched and took off in a North-Easterly direction, muttering about a 'sadistic bastard getting a kick out of this.'

Harry sat on a nearby rock, whispered_' demonstro Draco.' _and Draco appeared on a large screen above their heads; running deeper into the forest. The smaller boy conjured a large bowl of toffee popcorn and set about teaching the pure-bloods about the confectionery, whilst keeping an eye on the blonde, duelling 3 dummies simultaneously.

When 15 minutes was up, Harry collected a bloody, sweaty and tired Draco from the clearing he had been battling in; he had successfully defeated all 5 dummies.

"Stay still," Harry told him as healed the blonde's injuries "You did really well, Draco. I was really impressed by your reflexes and repertoire of spells." as he closed a shallow gash on his leg.

"But I'm not as good as you though," Draco said in a small voice.

"No Draco, you're not." Harry replied softly "But you haven't had to take the advanced auror training programme at least once a week since July, have you?" he replied softly. "Or have had to fight Moody blindfolded, or had to fight aurors glamoured as your dead mother, father and godfather, have you?" an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Draco stared at him with wide eyes. "They – they would do that to you?" he stammered "But why? That's disgusting, immoral and – and, those bastards." he growled and Harry chuckled lightly.

"Yes, they would do that to ensure that their perfect weapon was battle-fit; ready to kill any death-eaters and be killed by Tom. And even if Tom doesn't kill me – which he won't because we're not fighting each-other; I _know _that they will somehow try to kill me, and blame it on a stray curse or something like that. Dumbles doesn't want either me or Tom to survive this war; he wants us both dead and buried."

"Hey Harry!" Nev called, breaking the depressing corner. "I've come up with a name. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Raising an eyebrow at Neville's wicked grin.

"Dumble's Annihilation!" he declared loudly, amusing everyone in the room.

"All right, Nev you're up next!" Harry shouted, above the loud laughter of the group. "Have you got your wand? Good, now GO!."

_~HP/LV~_

They were now finishing off their lunches that Harry had asked Dobby to fetch for them; all of Harry's new friends had impressed him with their duelling skills. They had all at least fought 2 dummies simultaneously, and had defeated them all with practically no major injuries (well apart from Crabbe who had ran into a tree and knocked himself unconscious – but hey it could happen to the best of us).

Harry stood from the cushion he had been sitting on, and silently walked towards the training area; the others following curiously after him. Harry dispelled the fake forest charm and conjured eighteen dummies with a wide array of power and skills, and had them surround him in a triangle.

"Stay at a safe distance, if you're going to watch guys. 'M blowing off steam here" he told them in a calm tone; as he placed several protection charms on himself. "Oh, and protect your ears," he warned them, before unknown music, blared throughout the room.

He took the same stance as he had done in Tom's training room; closed his eyes and steadied his breathing before quietly incanting _'Animatum'._

The first curses came from all three directions; spinning upon the spot, Harry incapacitated three cursers whilst in mid-flight with _'stupefy'. _Ducking low and rolling to the side, he avoided a '_Diffindo', 'Entrail-expelling curse', 'Bat-bogey hex'_and a'crucio'; and slashing his right wand and silently casting _'Totu ruina'_; he effectively 'killed' six of the 'attackers' with flames and shrapnel, however, two strong cutting-hexes managed to get through his protections, and slashed him from his hip bone to calf on both legs; making moving impossible and completely painful.

Hissing through his breath; he brought both his wands down and shouted an extremely dark spell his lover taught him "_decipio!"._Trapping all the remaining 'wizards' under a magical bright-green net; allowing none of them to move.

Falling upon the floor, he began to heal himself; fortunately the muscle hadn't been torn, but he was losing a lot of blood. He angrily muttered '_viniculum'_and _'sano';_grimacing at the sensation of his blood-vessels being tied with magic, and his skin re-stitching himself.

Through half-lidded eyes, he vaguely heard footsteps approaching, worried voices calling his name and Andy Biersack singing:

"_Here's to your perfect weapon_

_Crack bones with blind aggression_

_Like birds whose wings are broken_

_You'll fly without direction"(1)_

_'Strangely fitting of my life isn't it? '_Harry mused in his head _'They all try to dictate my life and I just want to be free...'_

_'Harry?' _Tom asked; worried by his lover's disconnected tone.

_'Hey, Tom. The only...Good thing that's... Happened to me.' _He slurred quietly.

_'Harry?' _Silence. _'HARRY?'_More silence._'Fuck!' _Darkness.

Neville rushed towards his unconscious friend; cradling the smaller boy's head in his lap, and paling when he noticed his white complexion."Has anyone got a blood-replenishing potion?" Neville asked frantically but the rest of them shook their heads; stricken with the scene before them.

"Pomfrey would have some in the stock cupboard," Blaise suggested; attempting to be calm. "How about we get Harry's map, cast disillusionment charms on ourselves and fetch some? I mean it's the only thing we can do; we can't trust anyone on the staff, so we cannot actually get him to the nurse."

"It's the only thing we can do," Draco agreed; his face as white as his hair. "C'mon Blaise, we're off." he instructed, walking hurriedly to the door; Blasie trailing after.

Once they were in the corridor, Draco placed a silencing and disillusionment charm on himself and Blaise, whilst the Italian _accioed _the Marauders' Map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he hissed quickly; tapping the parchment with his wand. "No-ones in the infirmary, let's go." And they ran towards the medical office to where the potions were kept; continuously checking back to the map. But most students and professors were in their respective classes; leaving the corridors empty.

They had just reached the Nurse's office in the Hospital tower when Draco saw two very unexpected dots appear on the map."Shit!" the blonde cursed quietly; drawing Blaise's attention from where he was unlocking Pomfrey's door.

"What is it?" he hissed impatiently; Draco merely pointed to the two dots.

"Fuck!" the dark-skinned boy paled. "What are they doing here?" he demanded.

"Remember what Harry said," the blonde whispered "Him and the Dark Lord have a mental connection; he probably felt Harry lose consciousness and brought Sev along because he will know what to do with potions."

"Go to them!" Blaise told his best-friend "I'll meet you back up there, we may not even need the potion if Snape's here."

"If you're sure." Draco said before pelting out of the room, and practically flew down the stairs towards the second floor.

He checked the map, it said Sev and his Lord were just in front of him; but the corridor was empty!_'They're using disillusionment charms, you dolt!'_he silently reprimanded himself. Throwing his arm out, he collided with flesh; and heard an 'oomph!', several curses; Draco dropped his silencing charm.

"Calm down Sev, it's me." Draco hissed, however even to him his voice sounded distressed.

"Draco?" he heard Severus, question.

"Yes, now hurry. Harry's unconscious in the room of requirement. We need to get him; Blaise is getting some blood-replenishing potion, unless you have some?" his voice pleading; jogging in the direction of the stairs.

"I have several -" Severus began but was cut off by a frantic voice.

"Draco, what is wrong with him? Tell me now or you will regret the day you were born!" the Dark Lord demanded; voice rising with every word.

"May I suggest to put up a silencing charm Mi'lord." Draco suggested in a tired voice; without waiting for an answer, he threw his own up. "Basically Harry wanted to assess our dulling skills, so he created a fake forest and watched us duel 5 dummies with the same skills as us. And after I went, he ended up telling us what Dumbledore has been making him do!" he spat "Auror training programme every week, battling experienced aurors, and fighting aurors glamoured as his mother, father and godfather. The sick bastard." Tom listened; his anger growing with everything the younger Malfoy said.

"And after he watched us all, he animated around fifteen dummies, had them surround him and then defeated them all, taking around seven of them out all at once! But towards the end two cutting-hexes struck him in both legs, he healed himself but passed out soon afterwards; we think it's because of the physical and magical exhaustion and blood loss," he finished as they neared the tapestry.

Tom burst into the room; startling the inhabitants from their diligent gaze his lover. He saw the Zabini child, pouring a potion into his sweet's mouth; he hurried to the younger man's side and grasped onto a small, pale hand. Intently studying the other's face face, as it slowly regained colour, as Tom felt a stirring in his mind.

_'Harry?' _he called softly.

_'Uh?' _Tom heard Harry say. _'Tom?'_

_'Yes. You stupid boy.' _he attempted to sound angry, but his relief was too powerful._'What were you thinking, my sweet? You nearly got yourself killed.'_

_'One less job for Dumbles then,' _he muttered darkly; willing himself back into the comforting pull of darkness.

"_Harry James Potter, don't you __dare__speak__ like that again! Don't you ever depreciate yourself again, you depressing, over-dramatic maudlin fool! You said I was the best thing to happen to you! Well your the best thing that happened to me. You make me sane, we share a connection, you make me want to succeed not for the Dark but for you, I_need _you!' _Tom pleaded with his younger lover.

_'What are you saying Tom?' _Harry asked softly; not daring to look at the man who had evoked such overwhelming emotions to him.

_'I'm saying that I love you – dammit!' _he passionately admitted _'I love you.' _he repeated quietly, as if reassuring himself.

_'I love you too, Tom,' _Harry replied softly, knowing that tears were forming in his eyes from his lover's declaration.

_'Good. Now wake up brat, so I can embrace you. I think it would be slightly bad if I suddenly kissed an unconscious man, wouldn't it?' _Warm laughter met his statement; causing the darkest wizard to have ever lived to smile.

Harry groggily raised himself onto his elbows; peering around at the faces around him, he saw relief wash over all of their features. He suddenly found himself in a pair of strong arms, and the smaller man leant into the touch knowing it was his lover; looking up, a pair of lips quickly descended and gently pressed themselves against his own. The Potter let himself lose himself in the delirium induced from the soft lips of the man who loved him –_loved him!_

Oh Merlin, his heart pounded loudly in his ears, and his stomach was doing flips, and it hurt. It hurt his soul. Someone loved him and he loved them back. Is this what love feels like? Being giddy whenever near the other? Wanting to touch them, whenever they're near? Embrace them? Keep away from them, from fear of being rejected? Keeping away from them because being near them causes you to lose yourself in mind-blowing happiness? And that much happiness just cannot be directed at one person? Feeling euphoric and dismayed at the same time. Feeling oppressed yet free? Comforted and smothered? It was unfathomable, paradoxical, indescribable.

_'I am assuming sssso...' _agreed Tom in their mind.

_'Brilliant then.'_

Loud clearing of throats, brought them back to the reality that they had probably been kissing for the past couple of minutes without acknowledging anyone in the room; Harry pulled away, blushing heavily under the gaze of his peers, glare of his ex-potions professor and perverted leer of his lover.

"Sorry guys," he said sheepishly; rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's all right, mate," Theo said, cheerfully. "I Thought that Nev was going to have a heart attack though, and I thought that I was going to have to _stupefy _him – ouch!" he yelped as his boyfriend hit him repeatedly on the arm; Harry laughed at them both.

"Look, Nev, look!" Theo called, pointing at Harry. "I made him laugh. See I'm helping, so stop hitting me!" the Longbottom paused, looked at the other Gryffindor, and smiled sweetly.

"No. If me hitting you makes Harry laugh, then I think I'll continue." Which made Harry laugh even harder, and even Tom and Snape's lips twitched lightly.

"Potter," Snape said silkily; effectively stopping Nev, who flinched slightly (no doubt remembering all the verbal abuse from Snape in his previous years). "I heard, I have you to thank me for your life; so in return I earn you a life-debt. What would you like?" he asked dourly, with his trademark scowl.

"Well," Harry started, his eyes dancing merrily "Is there a potion equivalent to the muggle drug Viagra? Tom sort of needs it," he said innocently, and Snape actually _laughed, _whilst Tom playfully swatted him on the head, and the purebloods just looked confused.

"I could maybe arrange something," he replied; his obsidian eyes glittering.

"Severus," Tom warned as Harry continued laughing.

"No, no, Snape, it's quite all right. I guess I'll just have to think of something else. Oh, yeah. Last year I found your old potions book and I was wondering if I could keep it; I mean it's so much more helpful than the actual text, and it just proves that you really are a master of potions."

"Stop buttering me up Potter. Of course you can keep it." he smiled at the small boy. _'Maybe, just maybe I've been a bit harsh on the brat,' _Snape thought _'He __is_ _cheeky but it's more similar to Lily's bantering than Potter's cruel attention-seeking pranks'_

"And you can call me Harry." the small boy added, as he smiled back at the snarky potions master; who couldn't help but smile gently back at him.

"Of course P-Harry, and you can call me Severus."

"How about Sevvy?" the cheeky Gryffindor asked, grinning maniacally at the older man.

"No," he came the curt reply.

"Sev?"

"No," he growled

"Fine. What about Severus-Weverus?"

"What goes through your mind boy?" he asked in incredulity; pinching the bridge of his nose between his potion-stained fingers.

"So I can use it," the Dark Lord's lover stated with a wicked smile.

"Sev would be fine." he grudgingly conceded.

"Yay!" Harry yelled; earning laughs from everyone in the room.

"I don't want to be a party-pooper guys," Pansy said. "I mean we all love seeing Harry and Our Lord together." she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at the boy. "But we have all sort have missed the entire afternoon of DADA – what are we going to tell Shacklebolt?"

"Don't worry guys," Harry told them all, as he stood and planted himself in his lover's lap. "I've been blanking the Order since Christmas Eve, so they will just take it as me rebelling. We'll get a week of detention with Hagrid and 50 points taken; nothing major."

All of them (except Neville) gave him incredulous looks "Nothing major?" Pansy asked in shock.

"I've had worse; detentions with Umbridge weren't pretty. I mean hundreds of lines with a blood-quill do not exactly make the nicest of detentions. Then of course there was that one in 1st year when I met you, Tom, and where Draco screamed like a girl," Harry said, before thoughtdully adding. "Actually that one was just annoying."

The incredulous looks remained upon him; Harry turned in the arms to look at Tom again. "Did you know I have a photo of us sleeping on Christmas day, Tom?" he asked innocently; Tom raised an eyebrow.

"And how did you get this photo?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ah." he smirked "That would be revealing my sources."

None of them attempted to laugh at the Dark Lord about his lack of understanding, for they all valued their lives. "It's quite cute actually," Astoria said, before clamping a hand to her mouth once she realised who she was speaking about.

"I'm not even going to ask, though I may have a talk with the Lestrange brothers" he said idly.

"He's a skilled legilimens guys" the Potter answered the other teenagers shocked gazes "And some of you are really crap at occlumens. Could you sort of arrange to fix that; especially you Draco, I did not need to see that dream you had about a certain boy-" a small hand clamped around his mouth and silver eyes stared angrily into his emerald one's.

"Shut up, now," hissed Draco through gritted teeth; Harry quickly nodded his agreement.

"But let's just say, Draco, that you have a better chance with him than you think, especially about a certain rose-garden at his manor, a picnic blanket, a bottle of red-wine and the sunset," he said simply, smiling as Draco's eyes lit up and a pair of hazel eyes widened.

They spent the rest of the day in the room, happily laughing with and at each other. However as all good things must end eventually, an extremely reluctant Harry walked out of the room, in order to show Tom and Sev the One-Eyed-Witch passage which would lead to Honeydukes cellar, whilst ensuring that the corridors were clear with the map. Severus quirked an eyebrow at the sight of it; no doubt remembering the insult it gave him 4 years prior, and Harry placated him by assuring that it would do the same to anyone without the password.

When they finally reached the secret passage, Tom pulled Harry into a deep, searing kiss which left the younger man breathless and quite hard.

_...Don't worry, my love; we can still speak in our minds..._Tom hissed at his lover; holding him close to his chest.

_...I know, Tom; but I'm just going to miss you, so much..._Harry replied, dejectedly; idly playing with the the hair at the base of the older man's neck.

_...I'm sure I can find a way for us to rendezvous..._Tom smirked; thinking of several things him and Harry could do when they meet, many of them involving the younger chained to his bed.

_...Stop being perverse, Tom..._Harry scolded gently; Tom sent Harry a knowing look, tilting his head into the crook of his younger lover's neck.

_...Don't be a hypocrite, love. I know what you dream about..._he hissed; causing the younger man to flush a furious crimson. ..._I Love you, Harry, my sweet..._he told his green-eyed lover; who smiled and pressed a kiss against the elder-man's cheek.

_...Love you too Tom, now get going..._Harry instructed, swatting the Dark Lord on his arse, and in return he claimed Harry's lips again.

"See you soon, love." Tom said gently from the entranceway; Harry nodded in return; smiling sadly as the passageway closed.

_'Still here love' _Tom chuckled in the younger one's mind '_Now get to bed; you need your sleep; especially if the Old Fool will interrogate you tomorrow.'_

_'Don't worry Tom' _he assured his lover as he walked towards his common room. _'I'm heading there now and all of us know the cover story, so stop worrying. And you should go to Bedfordshire too, love; you've got all of those Death-Eaters in the morning." _Harry smiled benignly.

_'Yes, love. I'll see you soon.'_

_'I know, Tom, I know.'_

* * *

><p><strong>7th Year, Boy's Dormitory – Thursday 9th January – 08:34 AM<strong>

Harry woke from his slumber because someone was calling his name whilst shaking him; he opened his eyes to find a red-haired youth in his face.

"What do you want _Ronald_?" Harry sneered at him; walking towards the bathroom but was stopped by the young Weasley barricading the door.

"Where were you yesterday, mate?" he cried in a worried voice. _'__Good actor,' _Harry remarked to himself. "You, Nev and all the 7th year Slytherins were missing; we were worried they took you to the Dark Lord or something, Harry. We were so worried!"

Harry suppressed a chuckle and locked his green eyes to blue one's. "Oh, so now you suddenly care about us? Now that _is_ funny, weren't you the one trying to curse me in the corridor on Monday for being gay? Or was that just your identical twin that none of us have seen?"

"I'm sorry for that Harry, I really am. It's just that you're gay, it's so weird, please, please forgive me!" he pleaded with the smaller boy.

"So, I'm weird? Finally the truth," Harry said coldly, and pushed past Ron to enter the bathroom.

_~HP/LV~_

He was wiping the sweet, sticky, juice of a nectarine from his fingers with a napkin, when a first year Gryffindor girl came up to him; recognising her as Colin Creevey's little sister, he turned in his seat to smile. Seeing that she had the older boy's attentions, she shifted uncomfortably, and attempted to hide blush by staring at her shoes.

"Professor Dumbledore, asked me to give you this." she said, bashfully; holding out a slip of parchment.

"Thanks, Emily." he smiled at her as she blushed more deeply, and scurried off to her older brothers.

He glanced at the parchment, and quickly scanned the contents._'Oooh, goody!' _he exclaimed sarcastically. _'The old codger wants to meet me in his office in 5 minutes.' _He looked at the food in front of him, and began eating a piece of toast.

_'Shouldn't you be going then, love?' _Tom commented, amused at his young lover's behaviour.

_'All the best people are fashionably late.' _Harry informed his lover, whilst taking another bite of the toast.

_'Is that so?' _Tom snorted at his sweet's blasé attitude.

_'Yep!' _He glanced at his wrist-watch. _'Let's see. It takes around 5 minutes to walk to his office and I have 1 minute 'till the appointment. That would only make me 4 minutes late. Hmmm? What should I do to kill time?'_

_'You could talk to the Slytherins.'_Tom suggested; riveted by the younger man's behaviour.

_'Yes, I could. We could start a conversation, about oooh I don't know.' _he sighed dramatically _'You, yep, we'll talk about you, you can listen in; and then I'll laugh at their horrified expressions once they realise your there. There we go! Brilliant plan!' _he decided; walking towards the Ice Prince and his friends.

_'And they call me evil.'_Tom snorted.

_~HP/LV~_

**Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore angrily exhaled for the tenth time since he had woken up. He had been waiting 20 minutes for Harry Potter – his weapon – The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Die-For-The-Greater-Good, to arrive in his office. Emily Creevey, a nice, reliable girl had given the note to him; so where was he?

He went AWOL yesterday afternoon, along with the Longbottom boy and the entire seventh year Slytherins; Dumbledore thought that the Dark Lord had him and he was worried. Not because Harry could have died, no; because he had to die in a public place, die a martyr and the sad, grieving grandfather would then kill the second Dark Lord the world had seen, and he would then be deemed the saviour!

It had taken him over sixty years for this plan to come into fruition, once he realised Tom was Slytherin's heir he turned a blind to his expeditions to the restricted section, his hatred of muggles, and the abuse from the muggles; not forgetting, confronting him towards the end of his education and denying him his hope of a 'respectable' occupation as a Hogwarts professor. Yes, he had created a bitter, lonely and powerful man; a suitable Dark Lord.

After a reasonable reign of terror, his original plan was to kill the man himself, but a prophecy was made, a child would come who would make him lose and the Dark win. He couldn't have that, no! So he rewrote the prophecy and had it leaked to the Dark Lord, and in fear, Voldemort killed the family and attempted to kill the child; but something happened, the child survived and the Dark Lord seemed to have vanished! The child dubbed 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', was removed from his parents ruined house and placed with the mother's magic-hating relatives, where he was beaten, starved and deprived of love. Then afterwards, the Grandfather rescued him from them and all the boy wanted to do was impress him – a subservient weapon.

The boy was a teenager though, it was to be expected that he would rebel against the only authority he has, so Dumbledore wasn't too worried; the child would still die, and his plan was still in action. A knocking at the door, roused him from his thoughts; he called for the visitor to enter, and Harry walked in, 25 minutes late.

"I'm sorry sir, I got talking to my friends and lost track of the time." he said, flasing an apologetic smile to the Headmaster.

"It's quite all right m'boy." Dumbledore said jovially, his eyes twinkling, as a benign smile stretched across his face. "I understand perfectly well, you are a teenager and have your childhood to live, but are these friends the 7th year Slytherins? I always thought that there was an animosity between you and them, and I'm worried that you and your house seem to be at odds."

"Yes sir, my new friends are the Slytherins, Draco and I came to a truce on the train-ride on Wednesday and we're getting on splendidly. And my house." he paused, a sad smile on his face. "Well they've shown how _loyal _they are; they've abandoned Neville and I because we do not like the fairer sex. They are rather prejudiced, however I thought that in the magical world same-sex couples were quite normal and accepted, but it seemed like I was wrong when it came to the 7th year Gryffindors."

"That's sorry to hear m'boy, you and Ronald have always been such good friends." Harry covered his snort with a cough. "But all the Slytherins you are friends with, all have Death-Eaters parents, aren't you-"

"Sorry sir," Harry interrupted, coldly. "But it hasn't been confirmed that their parents are Death Eaters, and the son shouldn't be blamed for the mistakes of the father."

"Of course m'boy, I'm sorry for implying-" the elderly wizard attempted to explain, however he was cut off by the young Potter.

"It's quite all right, sir. I apologise for my tone."

The Headmaster inclined his head in acceptance, before leaning forward in his seat. "Now, Harry, the reason why I asked to meet is because off your disappearance yesterday, along with Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Zabini, Miss. Parkinson, Miss. Bulstrode and the Greengrass sisters. Where were you m'boy, we were so worried," he said; a look of concern, plastered upon his face.

"Sir, can you promise not to blame them. It was entirely my fault. We all had free lessons until the afternoon, so we went to the Shrieking Shack for some studying and relaxation. But I promised Eadirc – he's my boyfriend, sir, that I would meet him. We haven't seen each other since Christmas, and we really wanted to meet. I'm sorry if it was inappropriate, but he doesn't attend Hogwarts and he lives down on the coast and we don't really want to wait until Hogsmeade every time to see each-otherm" he said, glancing everywhere but Dumble's eyes. _'I see that he's apologetic and still loyal to me – brilliant.'_

"So just before lunch, I was going to go into Hogsmeade – because it _is_ a bit pointless for me to go to DADA but my friends tried to stop me. They told me, I had to go back to lessons, that it was against the rules to leave, so I – umm – I -" he trailed off, looking to all involved shame-faced.

"What did you do, Harry?" Dumbledrore asked gently.

"I cast petrificus Totallus on them! I'm so sorry for it sir! It's just that I was so desperate and afterwards they were all ignoring me, so I spent breakfast trying to explain why I did what I did. And they said they had forgiven me, Theo and Nev are dating and they said they would do the same, if they could only see each-other every couple of months. I'm so sorry sir! Go ahead and punish me sir, I'm really sorry!" Harry passionately said, finally raising emerald orbs to pale-blue ones; forcing fake images to the front of his mind to convince the elder wizard even more.

"It's okay m'boy; I can see how much you regret your actions. But I'll still need to punish you." Harry mutely nodded. "Two weeks of scrubbing cauldrons and 40 points from Gryffindor."

"All right sir, and I'm really sorry," Harry said, rising from his chair.

"I see that, Harry. Now get to your lesson."

"Yes sir," Harry said; jogging down the spiralling staircase.

_'Ah, my love. __You are one of the most__ amazing actors that I have ever seen.' _Tom complimented, inside his lover's head.

_'Of course, I am.' _Harry replied. _'__People see what they want themselves to see, and the old fool wants a dutiful weapon. So a couple of reverent looks, bowed heads and apologetic voices and he'll believe that I am his saviour of the wizarding world. Or should that be martyr of the wizarding world? Because it's obvious he doesn't intend for me to survive.' _Harry said venomously.

_'And that's why we will destroy him and everything he stood for, love. Show the world that their Light leader is nothing more than a disguised dictator, then we'll kill him; and darkness shall fall for the Light,' _Tom placated the younger man.

_'I'll enjoy that.' _Harry sighed wistfully.

_'As will I, sweet. As, will I.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 14th February - 7:49 PM<strong>

Since their first training session, the new group of friends had been meeting in the Room of Requirement either every Wednesday or Friday, when they had free-time. Every time they met, Harry would spell the forest and have them train; they all could now defeat all of the dummies in under ten minutes, with little injuries and Harry was impressed and proud of them all.

But Harry hadn't had chance to sneak away from the castle, and meet Tom since the day he rushed over a month prior. Of course they had their mental conversations most days whenever they weren't working, but Harry felt he needed the physical contact, just for a kiss, a hug even. So Harry had been looking forward to this day for weeks now, as Tom had told him they were to meet.

So following Toms instructions of wearing something smart-casual, he wore unbuttoned sea-green robes over form-fitting black slacks and wife-beater; sacrificing his usual rock boots for lace-up ankle ones. Striding through entranceway underneath his invisibility cloak, he made his way down the path to where he could apparate away.

_~HP/LV~_

Arriving outside of Gringotts bank he attracted the many stares of the public, but instead of giving into his urge to AK them all, he plastered on a nervous smile and waited...but not for long.

_'I'm behind you, e dashura.' _he heard Tom murmur in his mind. Harry whirled on the spot and was faced with a familiar smug smirk on a familiar face with something not quite right. Instead of dark brown, wavy hair which rested just below his ears he had straight light-caramel shoulder length hair and instead of his aristocratic nose he had a thinner shorter one. _'Call me Eadirc Renishaw, my sweet.' _Came the amused voice of his lover.

Harry complied with enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around Tom's neck, kissing his cheek and crying out "Eadirc, I've missed you!" Tom chuckled, loosely holding Harry round the waist and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"And I you loçkë, and I you." 'Eadirc' agreed, they heard several gasps, sighs of misery and adornment, alongside the click of a camera. "Shall we be going then, my sweet?" he asked, stretching out his hand to his lover.

"Will you tell me where we are going?" enquired the younger man; a smirk met the question "What am I thinking?" laughed Harry "Of course you won't. It's a surprise. You like them."

"You know me so well," Tom stated; holding Harry's hand, as he led him through the staring crowds, towards a part of the shopping district Harry had never been before.

Harry gazed in wonder at the broad pathway. Floating orbs of white-light illuminated the way, whilst bistros, cafes and restaurants were scattered either side of the path. Trees adorned either side of the walkway, leaning towards each-other as if embracing, to create a leaf canopy. Tom stopped just before the end, walking into a warm restaurant named _Amore Eterno; _they made their way towards the maître d', who politely smiled at the couple, before his eyes widened and lingered on Harry's scar.

"Umm...How can I help you sirs?" he asked attempting to retain his professional persona; Tom just smiled charmingly back at him.

"Two, under the name of Potter, kind sir." the man barely glanced at his sheet before he feverishly led the way towards a small alcove. They sat at a two-seater table made of warm mahogany; candles flickered and danced across the table top, illuminating the sticks of purple bougainvillea which were protruding from a glass vase, whilst it also cast soft shadows across their faces.

"This is nice." Harry beamed at his lover making the other's heart flutter and groin inflate, his peridot eyes sparkled with warmth and affection, and Tom couldn't help but smile back at his loçkë. But he quickly turned his smile to a smirk; Harry narrowed his eyes. "What are you so happy about?" questioned the smaller man.

"I see your hair hasn't been tamed from the last time I saw you e dashura." Harry flushed with embarrassment, reaching a pale hand out to attempt to flatten it but Tom caught it with ease, Harry sent him a confused glance. "Don't tame it. It's just like you. If you were tame your spirit would be broken. Besides," he smirked again. "I like you wild." Harry flushed again and stomped on Tom's foot.

_'You're so adorable e dashura.' _Tom smiled at the younger man who was giving him death glares.

_'I'm not adorable!' _He protested.

_'Fine.'_ Tom conceded _'__Ruggedly handsome. Completely sexy. So fuckable. I want to be buried balls de-'_

_'I take it back! I__am__ adorable_.' The smaller man practically screamed through their link, cheeks red and hair wild, Tom felt his southern regions react.

"It is true though loçkë," the wine-eyed man informed the younger; leaning forward to place his elbows on the table.

"Yes well. You're not half bad yourself," Harry told him, a smirk settled on his cherry lips as his emerald gaze raked his lover up and down. His charcoal-grey robes were buttoned half-way, hugging his chest perfectly before flowing out to finish at his ankles; showing his lean legs in tight black trousers and loafers. _'No. You're better than half, your a millions time better than that,' _breathed Harry. "But I don't want you ego to increase any more, or else your head won't fit through the door."

"Ha bloody ha. Harry." Tom scowled, and Harry simply sent an innocent look; wide green eyes and pouting lips. "You don't play fair." Harry just sent a blinding smile and held Tom's hand on the table, and despite Tom's complaints he didn't withdraw from the touch.

The waiter came and asked for their orders, Harry just let Tom order for him, happy with whatever his lover picked. Which happened to be pasta in an arrabbiata sauce with a bottle vintage Porto Pocas, with tiramisu and coffee for afters; their food arrived within a minute of ordering. Harry smiled appreciatively at the food and his lover, spending the remainder of the meal in contented silence; stealing affectionate gazes over the candles and the random comment of the food over their link.

Tom waved the waiter over to their table, after they had spent twenty minutes holding hands and chatting over inane things. He paid the man and gave him a five galleon tip (which he gratefully accepted); Harry smiled at him and asked him to send his compliments to the chef, which the waiter also excitedly agreed to.

Tom unwound their entwined hands, and wrapped his arm around the smaller man's shoulders instead, whilst Harry wrapped his smaller arm around Tom's waist.

"And what now, Eadirc?" Harry asked as they walked down the pathway yet again, oblivious to the cameras that had started flashing since leaving the restaurant.

"Stop trying to guess the surprise e dashura." he reprimanded with a smile before Harry felt a pulling at his navel

_~HP/LV~_

Muggles weren't aware of it, but Hyde Park, London was actually twice the size of the plotted land; this being because Wizards cordoned off half of it hundreds of years ago and cast muggle-repelling charms so they could never wander in either.

This is where Tom had brought Harry, small orbs of blue light decorated several large oak trees and the path winding through them. The Dark Lord led his lover down this path towards music that could be heard wafting on the light breeze, and as they got closer to the source, Harry recognised the piece as an Muggle song he once heard Vernon loudly complaining about once.

Harry glanced at his smiling lover and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"_Yeah, I will love you, baby, always_

_And I'll be there, forever and a day, always_

_I'll be there 'till the stars don't shine_

_'Till the Heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_

_I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you always."(2)_

_'Tom?' _Harry asked, as they came across a deep-red velvet sofa amidst a sea of red orchids, and on a dais not too far off was a band Harry vaguely recognised playing the song. Tom didn't reply, he just pulled Harry onto his lap as he settled into the comfortable lounge.

"Happy Valentines Day, loçkë," Tom said calmly, smiling at his lovers gaping mouth; chuckling softly to himself, he gently reached out a hand and softly closed it.

"T- Eadirc?" Harry asked, confusion still laced his voice. "All this...for me?" He felt as if his heart would implode from the mere thought of Tom being so romantic.

"Of course it is. I do not see anyone else here," he easily replied, whilst pulling a rectangular box wrapped in silver paper from his robes. "Open it, e dashura," Tom lowly commanded, and Harry eagerly complied; reverently unwrapping the present and gaping at the contents. Laying on protective padding was a leather strip with the most, unique and beautiful pendant Harry had ever seen. Two snakes: one obsidian black and one opal white, head-to-head, tail-to-tail, encasing a polished sardonyx heart.

After several moments of a silent and unmoving Harry, Tom grew worried. "Do you not like it?" he asked suddenly nervous; Harry instantly whipped his head towards his lover, eyes sparkling with unshed tears and mutely shook his head.

"It's beautiful Eadirc. Perfect." he whispered hoarsely; pulling his hair out of the way so Tom could place it around his neck.

Once he felt the pendant rest over his heart, he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pressed a slow, loving kiss on Tom's lips. "Thank you Eadirc. I've got you something too," He simply said, pulling a smaller, green box from his robes and thrusting it into Tom's hands.

"You didn't need to Ha-" Tom began, but was stopped with a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Of course I did, silly. I. Love. You. Why wouldn't I show you how much I do on Valentines day?" Tom looked away, a faint pink tinge to his cheeks; he distracted himself by opening the present, which contained a bracelet of two intertwining pieces of black leather clasped together with a silver celtic-knot.

He met green orbs _'What spells are on it?' _he asked curiously, after recognising the faint throb of Harry's magic thrumming through the leather.

_'Well an invisibility one to start with as we can't have people seeing Voldie with the same bracelet Eadirc Renishaw wears can we? And numerous protection charms, not that I don't think you can't protect yourself or anything.' _he hurriedly continued _'It just reassures me that I can at least help you, when I'm not near. It will warm when poison is near and can instantly throw up a strong shielding charm when needed, and I'm just going to be quiet now.' _he finished, looking at his clasped hands.

"I love it Harry," Tom told his loçkë, pressing his lips to the shaggy mop of ebony hair in front of him.

"That's good to know," he murmured as he waved his wand idly.

Tom was about to ask what he was doing when he felt the sofa expand so that the cushions were wider, and he felt himself being tugged down. Harry was laying on his side, elbow resting on the cushions to support his head, emerald eyes fixed on his lover's. Tom reciprocated the movement and they were soon gazing into the other's eyes, hands held together, sharing soft kisses to the music as the sky darkened.

"_Don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing"(3)<em>

"I love you Eadirc"_'Tom' _Harry whispered, after several tender kisses.

"And I love you too, e dashura," Harry smiled, and pulled his lover to his feet as they walked toward the band and thanked them for their services.

"Well then, my sweet. I think we should go home," Tom suggested to his smaller lover, who agreed so Tom apparated them straight into his chambers; where he soon had Harry against a wall, passionately kissing him, before pulling away.

_'Follow.' _Tom ordered, sauntering into the bathroom, removing his robes along the way; Harry complied, also pulling his clothes off himself. He was naked as he entered the room and stopped at the sight. The only light came from the candles outlining the sunken bath, the flames illuminated his lover's pale skin as he reclined in the cinnamon and vanilla infused water.

Harry greedily drank in his lovers appearance, the taught skin over tight muscles, long, lean legs, dark-chocolate, wavy hair and beautiful wine eyes clouded over with lust.

_...Harry..._Tom hissed and the smaller man's cock twitched in response ..._I'm going to make love to you all night. In this bath, in our bed, anywhere, everywhere. I'm going to worship your very soul..._

Harry merely nodded, his senses electrifying in anticipation. The sights, sounds and smells increased his arousal tenfold as he stalked toward to bath-edge. He lowered himself into the waiting arms below, and the touch of hot, wet skin touching his own, brought his erection to painful measures.

_...I want that Tom. I want you inside me, making love to me. Now..._he stated; swiping his tongue across Tom's lips, gaining entrance instantly.

Harry slowly mapped the contours of his lovers mouth, swallowing the moans escaping the elder man with gratitude. He broke the kiss to straddle Tom, groaning as tender, heated flesh met its counterpart, whilst the elder man's arms rose to lovingly caress Harry's sides and hips. Kneading the round cheeks of his ass, he latched his mouth onto the sensitive area between Harry's throat and shoulder.

_...Tommmm..._breathed Harry; face flushed, lips swollen and hair debauched as he leant forward to lick the salty skin of his lovers shoulder. _'I want you.'_

Tom quickly complied, preparing his lover gently. Harry groaned into the crook of his lover's neck, he had missed this. The gentle and passionate loving of his Tom. After a couple of minutes, Tom withdrew his fingers and locked eyes with his loçkë, Harry grasped his lover's hardened member and slowly pushed down, wincing as the pain took hold and breathed deeply to steady himself.

He continued pushing down, so slowly! The feeling of being gradually filled him, like coming home after so long away. Bliss. And larger hands gripped his hips and lingered for permission and with a mere nod, Tom thrust upwards, burying him to the hilt.

And Harry watched Tom's face with avid fascination, watching as it relaxed with rapture when he felt warm, tight walls tighten around his arousal._'Yes. Like coming home.' _Tom agreed with awe, and Harry thought he could die right there and not regret anything, ecause of this one emotion they both shared, both brought from the other: contentment.

And Harry could already feel the tightening in his lower body, warning him for the upcoming explosion. So Harry met the long, slow, torturous strokes of his lover with vigour and smiled at the sweet nothings whispered in his ear, and as he came and colours flashed across his eyes, he had one word on his lips, one person in his head: Tom.

And once Tom had released his seed inside of his loçkë, and their sweaty bodies embraced, sated for a moment, they needed not whisper any declarations of love for they already knew what the other would say.

And needless to say their night was long.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1707/12**

**9372 words ****(****sans: disclaimer; warnings; A/N).**


	4. Modus Operendi

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Works are not mine. The characters and settings are owned by J. K. Rowling and her respected publishing companies e.g. Bloomsbury.

**Warnings: **Profanity and allusions to sexual situations between two men.

**A/N: **"Normal Speech" _...Parseltongue... 'Mind speak'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Modus Operendi<strong>_

**Great Hall – Sunday 15th February – 8:14 AM**

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating a slice of toast when the prophet came, and as soon as the the owl had been paid, Harry opened the newspaper and smiled at the headline.

_**The-Boy-Who-Fell-In-Love!**_

_Hearts Breaking Across The Land!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday evening at approximately 8PM outside of Gringotts Bank, London, The Chosen One, Harry Potter met a previously unseen man with an enthusiastic greeting. After embracing (see picture A) the two made their way, hand-in-hand towards the romantic, and completely expensive Amore Eterno restaurant (Eternal Love) where only the most devoted couples dine._

_The couple spent the entire time holding hands, stealing loving glances (see picture B) and enjoying the other's company. Several diners report Potter's beau referring to him as 'loçkë' and 'e dashura' which is Albanian for 'depths of my heart.' and 'beloved.' So I can predict without a doubt that we it will not be long until we hear wedding bells with these two._

_And if that didn't prove their devotion, the man then whisked Potter off to Hyde Park where he had enchanted the ground with red orchids (the flower of passionate love and admiration), and had the talented upcoming band: Occamy play love songs for him the entire night. (see picture C)._

_He then told Potter a 'Happy Valentines Day' and presented him with an expensive custom-made necklace made of obsidian, white opal and sardonyx whilst Potter gave the man (who we now know as 'Eadirc') a leather bracelet with a silver Celtic-knot (Celtic knots represent infinity, our timeless spirit and the protection for the wearer)._

_As the night drew on they shared several loving kisses and embraces and lost time in each others eyes. (See picture D)_

_So even though hearts are breaking across the land, we all have to put on a brave face; for our Saviour is obviously in love. But who is the mysterious, handsome and rich partner of the chosen one? I endeavour to discover, my dedicated readers!_

"Umm...Harry?" Neville's voice interrupted Harry's elated period, and the Potter turned quizzical emerald eyes upon his friend. "Everyone is staring at you weirdly," he informed the younger boy once he had sat down, and Harry merely handed the paper to him as an explanation, a huge smile adorning his face.

Whilst Neville was reading, the seventh year Slytherins hurried towards the two Gryffindors and sat down (apparently forgetting they weren't sitting at the Slytherin table)

"Is-Is that who I think it is?" Draco finally stuttered after a few minutes of stunned silence; pointing to the picture where Harry flung his arms around Tom and received a chaste kiss in return. Harry nodded rapidly as an answer, and all the girls sighed wistfully, as the boys eyes widened and the rest of the school continued to gawp.

"That's so sweet!" Pansy cried out, grasping Harry's hand. "So how'd it go afterwards, you've got tell us all the juicy details!" Harry started blushing. "But first, we want to see the necklace. Come on!" she demanded; calls from others in the hall demanded the same so he pulled it from where it was resting just above his heart, so it was within the view of the girls.

Again, the girls sighed wistfully whilst Pansy fingered the intricate carvings on the snakes. "The detail really is exquisite," she murmured under her breath. "I assume it's symbolic. The white snake is you the black one him? Polished sardonyx, traditional gemstone for Leo. Dubbed the 'Gem of courage', guards against poisonous reptiles and nightmares, also, it encourages luck, peace and protection. White opal promotes good dreams and love whereas obsidian is for protection." she handed it back to his waiting hands.

"Damn," he cursed softly "He really knows me well, doesn't he?" peridot eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Yeah. So thoughtful and romantic," she agreed before spinning round to slap Greg on the arm "Why. Can't. You. Be. Romantic?" she punctuated every word to a punch.

"Well – uh?" he stuttered as he quickly began to stand "Help?" he squeaked desperately, yet snickers only met his pleas.

Harry noticed everyone was still staring at them, and he sighed internally. "Hey guys, you do know you're sitting at the _Gryffindor _table right?" blank faces met his statement, which quickly morphed into disgust; they called their goodbyes whilst hastily striding towards the Snake table. Neville snorted at their reactions before he bit intro a crimson apple, Harry shook his head as he began to stand; everyone was watching him still.. "Eat!" his voice reverberated around the hall, which effectively shook the students out of their stupor, and they began idly chatting once more.

"Hey you disgusting freak!" called Ron from further down the table. "Finally showing the world how weird you are. You big faggot!" Harry glanced at him coldly but before he could retort the Hall exploded into angry voices, all aimed towards the red-head.

"_Shut up, you prejudiced git. ¾ of the school is gay, you moron!"_

"_Just because Granger opened her eyes before you could make a move, doesn't give you the right to be a bastard!"_

"_This Eadirc bloke is hot, you're just jealous!"_

"_Potter has great tastes, but you wouldn't know that would ya Weasley?"_

Harry watched with a big smile as Ron flushed crimson, and rushed out of the hall whilst spluttering to himself. "Thanks guys," Harry called out "But eat up, I've got Potions first!" Sympathetic groans met his statement and the hall went back to its calm normalcy.

"They love you," Neville muttered to him as they walked out of the hall. "You've practically united all the houses all because they adore you. ¾ because you're prophesied to defeat the Dark Lord and ¼ because you're shagging him! Honestly! Only you Harry, only you."

"Are you insulting or complimenting me, Nev?" Harry asked the older boy, chuckling to himself as he wandered into the dungeons.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Dumbledore's Office...<strong>

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, which was filled to the brim with various instruments and gadgets, (which had a wide array of purposes: from cleaning Fawkes' perch, to powering the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall.). His sparkling eyes were gazing at the young man opposite him, applying for the position of Defence Against The Dark Arts professor, since Kingsley Shacklebolt had to return to the Minsitry.

"You are quite young to be applying to be a professor," commented Dumbledore after a suitable amount of watching the youth. "How old are you again?"

"21 sir. Some would say it is too young, but with the present circumstances, I think we need the younger generation to be able to defend themselves."

Dumbledore was thoughtful, glancing back at the reference before him. "You certainly did well in you NEWTs. O+ in practical and theory DADA, O in Ancient Runes, O+ in potions, O in Athriminacy, O in Charms, practical and theory, O in Care of Magical Creatures and O in Divination. But you have never been at Hogwarts? If I may be so bold, why ever not?" he asked, curiously.

The young man shook his head slightly, his wine eyes dimming as his lips pinched into a line. "My mother married an English muggle when she graduated Beuxbatons and moved to St. Ives. But when I was seven Death Eaters attacked our village and my father was killed. My mother fled to Albania until I was 17 where she had me tested at the English Minsitry." he returned his eyes towards the elderly headmaster "But let us forget that for now." he smiled sadly, "I would like to know whether I qualify for the position?"

Dumbledore smiled warmly (on the outside anyway) at the young man, offering his hand, which the younger man took.

"Yes, my boy. You can start on tomorrow if you'd like and your first lesson would be 7th years at 2 PM, is that okay with you?"

The young man beamed widely. "Yes sir, very much so. Thank you so much," he practically gushed to the older wizard, before he quickly began descending the stairs, a smirk hidden on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 16th February 1998 – 1:49 PM<strong>

Harry, Neville and the seventh year Slytherins were strolling leisurely towards their DADA lesson (not that they needed it with Harry's tutelage); as they all listened into Draco and Harry's debate about the efficiency of the newest Firebolt against the Nimbus 2007.

As they entered the classroom, and began to take their usual seats, they noticed that no-one else apart from themselves were in the room, however Harry could swear that he could hear the tapping of shoes in the cupboard. Assuming that the sound was the result of Kinsgely preparing the lesson, the wizard was shocked to hear the soft 'tap' of the cupboard door shutting, and a flash of wavy, caramel hair.

"Tom? Or is it Eadric, now?" Harry questioned the man; his brow raised at his smug lover, as he vaguely noticed that the Slytherins had stopped their conversations in order to gawp at the Dark Lord. Said Dark Lord merely smirked at his lover, as he began to saunter towards his desk.

"Well Mr. Potter. I do believe you will have to address me as Professor Renishaw, for I am your Defence Against The Dark Arts professor," he said silkily, leaning against the wooden desk.

"Well then I better do my best, otherwise I may be put in detention with your dark, charming self," Harry stated innocently but his eyes raked wolfishly up and down his lover's body. "It may be too horrendous."

"I'm sure it would be," Tom replied, leaning closer to Harry until their lips were only an inch apart; smirking as Harry shivered lightly. "But for that remark I think detention for the rest of the year is needed," he said, his breath ghosting Harry's pink mouth.

"Oh." the emerald-eyed man managed to say before he was swept away in a passionate embrace with his lover. Draco, Blaise, Greg and Vince stared disbelievingly at the two of them, Pansy, Millicent and Daphne were conversing loudly about how sweet the two of them, whilst Neville was painfully squeezing Theo's hand due to the perverted leers being sent his way.

"So Dumbles actually hired you? What a moron," Harry asked normally, as if he hadn't just been snogged senseless. "I have to say you surprised me and probably scared them into a heart attack," he said indicating to his friends "They didn't know whether to bow, greet politely, or act indifferent; the poor things." he teased, easily dodging the quill thrown at his head by an irate blonde.

"Well love, surprising people is my modus operendi. It just makes everyone's life more interesting," Tom deadpanned, his neutral face not belying any emotions he may have been experiencing.

"I gathered," Harry drawled. "Did you read the paper yesterday morning?" he enquired giddily; his smile widening as Tom shook his head "We're front page!" he declared with a huge smile. "Something about hearts breaking, eternal love and endeavours to find the handsome, mysterious man." laughed the younger man once he saw Tom's smug smirk. "Can you do me a favour?" Harry asked, and the Dark Lord nodded.

The seventh years didn't hear what Harry asked because at the same time the rest of their year walked into the room, however they stopped at the sight before them. The Boy-Who-Lived holding hands with a slightly older man, and as if feeling the stares they both looked at the doorway. The older man leant and whispered into Potter's ear (earning himself a small smile) and strode to where a large mahogany desk was.

"Come on, everyone. Lessons to teach and all that." he called out to the shocked seventh years, who began sitting in the remaining seats "I am your new Defence Against The Dark Arts professor; my name is Professor Renishaw, it's nice to meet you all." he smiled at them "Kingsley Shacklebolt sadly had to return to his work at the Ministry so I have been hired in his place."

"Looking back on your previous years I've noted you haven't had the best professors," he stated, reading from a piece of parchment "First year you had Voldemort stuck on the head of a Professor Quirrel, Second year, you had a conceited fraud, Fourth Year you had a Death Eater polyjuiced as Alastor Moody, Fifth Year you had a Ministry hag who tortured students with blood quills and it looks like your only decent teacher was Professor Snape – a Potions master and Professor Lupin – a Werewolf. Strange, I guess I'll have to teach you the basics and continue from there."

Glancing up from his parchment he saw stunned looks from most of the class, and his lover smirking at him. "What's the matter everyone?" he asked confused "Didn't any of you know? I thought you all would have been told."

"So it's true?" croaked a terrified Padma Patil "You-You-Know-Who was actually here? Death-Eaters and Werewolves too?"

Tom just looked shocked. "Yes Miss?..."

"Patil."

"Yes Miss Patil. I don't know why you haven't been informed. Headmaster Dumbledore should have issued letters to your parents explaining the situations. Safety issues and all that. I'm genuinely shocked to hear you haven't; but let us move on. What the difference is between a 'Dark' spell and a 'Light' one, Mr. Thomas?"

He turned his enquiring gaze to the black-haired boy who looked suspicious at the question. "Well dark spells are used to maim and kill whereas light spells are not."

"So you are saying a 'Light' spell cannot kill anyone?" he asked Dean who was now looking extremely confused but nodded his head all the same.

"But I could use _Wingardium Leviosa _on a person and drop him from a great height, could I not? I could transfigure a man into an inanimate object, not free him, and then he would starve to death. There is no 'good' and 'evil' only power -" Harry smirked at his lover, who sent an innocent look in return. "The spell itself isn't evil, the purpose of the caster is," he finished lightly; leaning against the large desk, arms crossed his chest.

"But what about the unforgivables sir?" Seaumus Finnigan asked in his deep Irish brogue.

"Again they are not 'evil'" he stated smoothly, which met to several indignant cries.

"No they are not evil. Imperio was created in 1843 by a healer called Montague to hysterical patients unwilling to take their potions. Crucio was created by the Head Auror Sanguine in 1327 to receive information from captured enemies, and Avada Kedavra;" he ignored the class flinching "Was created by the Wizengamot to kill those on death row in 1651. All these spells were created to the benefit the society they lived in at the time."

"No decent light wizard would dare use them!" shouted a very angry, very red Ronald Weasley.

"Ah, red hair and freckles, you must be a Weasley." a snort escaped Harry and Draco. "I know Percy, nice man that he is, but it seems where he lacks ignorance and obliviousness you seem to drip with it." he sneered down at the spluttering red head.

"I do believe I have already said that there are no such things are 'good' and 'evil' so please stop being so naïve, then please remove your head from your arse, and try not see the world through your prejudiced eyes for once," he told him in a deadly quiet voice.

"Shut up you little queer. No one Light would use them and that's is final!" he shouted, his nose high in the air with superiority.

"No I do not agree, however what is clear, is that you will be serving detention with Mr. Filch from tonight until next month." he didn't wait for Ron to agree. "And yes your so-called 'Light' wizards do preform the Unforgivables. Nymphadora Tonks uses imperio on her victims until they kill themselves, Mad-eye Moody crucios his victims, Shacklebolt murders with Avada Kedavra and Headmaster Dumbledore uses all three. And before you start denying anything, I was at the Minsitry nearly two years back and saw everything. So now all the basics are out of the way, I will begin teaching you strong defence shields." He beamed at them, causing most girls and several boys to swoon at the sight.

Whilst everyone was writing their essay on the uses of the _protego _charm, Blaise and Draco were having a problem. The favour Harry had asked the Dark Lord had involved hitting the dark-skinned boy with the Aphrodite spell; now the Aphrodite spell involves one's infatuation to become foremost in their mind. Of course because of this, Blaise was now sporting quite a hard-on, but what he didn't know was that Draco could see exactly what the darker boy was thinking.

Which currently involved chocolate sauce, the blonde's body and Blaise's skilled tongue; Draco blushed lightly and shifted in his seat; however this merely meant he was closer to the other boy, and the darker boy flinched away in surprise.

"I think you two may need to have a _talk._" Harry sung at them before placing his essay on the desk, whispering to his lover, and exiting the room.

* * *

><p><strong>16th February - 7-09 PM<strong>

Harry strolled into the hall with Neville at his side; they sat at the Gryffindor table and covered their plates with the feast that the house elves called 'dinner'. A huge smile stretched the Potter's face once he saw Draco and Blaise walk to their table hand-in-hand, and it stretched even further when he saw his lover seat himself at the head table.

Instantly the Hall's din died down until one could here a pin drop in the silence; eyes swivelled towards the Boy-Who-Lived and the new Defence teacher. The Dark Lord sent a small smile towards Harry, who happily reciprocated, and with that the whispers came to life once more.

"So it's really true..."

"That's him! From the paper!"

" - Professor Renishaw that's his name!"

"Damn, I'm jealous."

Harry smirked and turned towards Neville to ask him something about their Potions work, when a golden flash caught his eye; suddenly his emerald-eyes became chilled and hardened. He grasped Ginny's small wrist in one hand and glared at the red-haired girl.

"What," he hissed at her "Are you doing with the Potter engagement ring?"

She smiled sweetly at him, whilst batting her horribly mascaraed eyelashes and pulling her low-cut top lower. "What are you talking about Harry, dearest?" she simpered "You gave this to me at Christmas."

She yelped in pain as his hold tightened "I would never give such an important heirloom to _you,_" he spat at her "And I hardly spoke to you at Christmas, so there goes that stupid excuse. I've told you countless time before, I don't like you and I never will so get that through you thick skull, you imbecilic girl."

She struggled to pull her arm back but he just pulled her closer "Why are you being like this Harry?" she whimpered "You said you loved me! It's the Potter ring anyway, how could I have gotten it?"

He laughed harshly at her "There is only one person I love in this world you pathetic skin-bag, _he _is sitting up there -" he pointed at the head table "-The whole school, ha! Practically all of the UK know that I'm in love with him and him I. So no I don't love you, and I have never told you it. Now, moving onto how you could have gotten your filthy fingers upon it? It may have ot do with the little fact that you, your brother and your parents have been stealing from my vault since I was a child!" he seethed and her face paled.

"I- I d-don't know what you're talking about Harry, we've never stolen from you."

"Yeah, of course you haven't. I just suppose the Goblins thought it would be funny to inform me about the issue; because let me tell you now girl, you and your family have a lot to pay for."

"You would do that to us?" she asked sadly, head bowed.

"To you: Yes. To your parents: Yes. To the twins, Charlie, Bill and Percy: No. Because unlike _some _people they aren't such pathetic displays of human beings." he sneered at her, whilst pulling the ring off of her freckled hand.

"How could you!" she part screamed at him. "I love you! You have to love me! You can't love a _boy, _I'm meant to be the next Mrs. Potter!" she screeched, stomping her feet.

"Be quiet Ginny," he commanded her in a deadly voice "I doubt anyone here wants to listen to your pointless drivel." her face quickly flooded with blood; causing her to turn as red as her atrocious hair before storming out of the hall.

"Well, _that _put me off my dinner," he commented to Nev, who snorted in return. "She really is unbelievable," he murmured to himself whilst he studied the ring. It was a thin gold band with runes etched on the inside, a ruby fixed in place at the forefront with the Potter insignia engraved onto its surface. He gazed at it for a bit more, before nodding and striding purposefully towards the Head table; towards one person in particular.

He knew everyone was staring at him, and him being calm would be about as truthful as Dumbles saying he was only 20 years old; but still he carried on walking until he stopped in front of his lover, only a table separating the two.

Tom stared at him an unreadable expression in his eyes; Harry steeled himself and was about to see if the infamous Gryffindor bravery was true.

_~HP/LV~_

Tom watched as his lover walked determinedly towards him, he knew Harry was feeling nervous yet driven as he made his way towards Tom.

_He's not going to do what I think he's going to do, is he? _Tom questioned himself, he didn't know what he was feeling. Well he did. He knew he loved the teen who now stood in front of him, he knew he wanted to spend the rest eternity with him. He also knew doubt was worming itself into his heart. _What if Harry didn't want him back?_

But as he glanced up into those beautiful emerald-orbs, and at the owner, who stared lovingly yet nervously at him, he knew his reasons were unjustified. And for the first time in his life the Dark Lord felt...hope.

Harry stopped in front of his lover, hands fiddling with the jewellery in his hand. "Eadirc?" _'Tom?' _he called towards the older man.

"Yes Harry." he answered in a neutral voice. _Oh Merlin. _Harry thought _He's worried about something, about this?_

"I wanted to tell you that." _Here goes nothing _"You're my only reason for living on this damned planet, Eadric. You've saved me from myself so many times that I have lost count, you were my light at the end of the tunnel where all I felt was despair. Your laughter brought me from so many oppressing silences and your smile warmed my heart. You were my shoulder to cry on and my person to talk to. I've known you for years but it feels like a lifetime. You are my reason for breathing, for waking up each morning, and I love you. I love you with all my heart, body and soul. And I wanted to ask you, whether you would marry me?" he finished with watery eyes, his shoulders tensed tightly with nervousness.

Tom let his hope swell with each word issued from his e dashura's lips; he beamed at the smaller man, before vaulting gracefully over the table, and pulling the teen close to his chest.

"Of all the stupid questions, my sweet," he whispered into soft, ebony locks.

"What are you saying?" Harry whispered back in a small voice and Tom hugged him tighter.

"Of course I'll marry you loçkë, of course I will." Harry pulled away from the embrace to slip the ring onto Tom's finger whilst the hall exploded in cheers and cat-calls. "Though I think I was meant to ask you first," he teased lightly.

"I'm a trend setter, what can I say?" he laughed.

"_You _don't have to say anything, love. However you _could _do something else with those pretty lips of yours." he leered at his fiancé.

_'I'd love to lovely.' _replied Harry as Tom leant down for a kiss.

_'Perfect' _Tom purred in their minds, stretching his tongue into the warm cavern; if possible the noise in the hall grew louder at their actions/

A tapping on Harry's shoulder brought the two up for much needed air; they both grinned sheepishly at the twinkling eyes of the Headmaster.

_'He's twinkling lovely' _Harry informed the older man, who continued to grin at Dumbles.

_'I've noticed loçkë.'_

_'Well...Shit.'_

_'Agreed'_

"That was quite a show Mr. Potter, Professor Renishaw." he smiled at them, blue-eyes twinkling over half-moon spectacles. "However I would like to speak to you both in private."

"Of course Headmaster." "Sure Professor Dumbledore." they both told the elderly man as they silently followed him to his office.

"Sherbert Lemon?" he enquired, after they had all sat down.; they both politely declined, whilst they hid their sneers. "I must confess, that came as quite the surprise Harry," Dumbledore said "As I didn't know you were both formerly acquainted; how did that come about may I ask?"

Tom glanced at Harry before looking at the Headmaster once more. "I'm sorry sir, it is not my place to say." the old man frowned.

_'Uh...Tom? Make something up lovely. You came for the job, what's the cover story?' _Harry asked him.

_'I didn't really think of one to be honest.' _he admitted sheepishly

_'Well you better be able to improvise.'_

"Could you tell him please Eadric?" Harry asked in a small voice, grasping his fiancé's hand tightly.

"If you're sure?" Harry nodded "Well Harry and I met nearly two years ago. 1995 which I'm sure you are aware of, is the year Harry's godfather Sirius Black went through the veil. Sirius was the only semblance to a family that Harry had, so it was understandable that he was devastated; but he was so saddened with his life that he thought ending it would be the only answer." Dumbledore drew in a sharp breath whilst Harry looked at his shoes.

"So I was walking through Muggle Surrey (because my mother thought it would be a good place to stay away from the wizarding world) when I found Harry here, attempting to slit his wrists on the swings in the Muggle park." as he said these words, he gave a squeeze to Harry's hand "So I asked him why he was trying to kill himself and he told me to 'sod off' if I remember rightly." Tom chuckled.

"But I persisted and he eventually told me that someone important to him had died, and in the end I got Harry to promise to not to attempt suicide again. So we kept in contact via Muggle post, and eventually by owl once I realised he was a wizard although I still hadn't figured out he was Harry Potter. So we kept sending letters until we met up again just before the Winter holidays, where we both told each other that we fancied the other and started dating."

"So, uh, yeah. That's about everything," Tom told the elder man who smiled gently back at them.

"Well I do believe a congratulations are in need then," Dumbledore stated, which forced the other two smile "Just so you know, as you are engaged, Harry is allowed in your rooms; owever I expect you not to distract him from his studies Eadric," the oldest wizard said, waggling a finger at the Dark Lord.

"Of course sir. If that is all?"

"Yes, yes. Have fun boys."

Harry repressed a shudder as they walked down the spiral stairs. "Ewww," he whined once they were out of earshot. "That was icky."

"Icky?" Tom questioned, raising an eyebrow at his younger fiancé.

"Well it was!" he defended, as they walked towards the dungeons "By the way you are a brilliant actor."

"As are you my sweet; however I know other things we are good at." he waggled his eyebrow, a perverse leer fixed on his face.

"Yes I do lovely," Harry breathed huskily "Just lead the way."

Tom didn't reply, he just pulled Harry towards his new rooms, then locked and silenced the door before pushing the younger man onto the bed...

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 21st March – 09:23 AM<strong>

Harry was snuggling contentedly into the thick, forest-green comforter thinking about his fiancé; Tom had been teaching at Hogwarts for a over a month now, the students loved him, and Harry thought that he was Class A drooling material. He was about to fall into the arms of Morpheus once again, until he rolled over into the empty space beside him. Wait...that wasn't right.

"Tom?" he called into the room, dawn had just come and the new rays of the rising sun were shining through the magical ceiling above him. A weight landed gently next to him on the bed as long, pale fingers carded through raven locks. Harry squinted at his fiancé, who was dressed in black slacks and black dress shirt with silver, snake cuff-links and saw apprehension lining his handsome face. He sat up quickly and held Tom's free hand. "What's the matter lovely?" he asked in a worried voice.

Tom smiled slightly at the younger man. "I've just received a word from Mulciber. He has been out in Bulgaria in a small village called Thanatos who apparently have a smaller version of the Veil." Harry grew cold with the thought of the soul-gate which his Godfather was sent through. "Mulciber reported that a couple of days ago a man was thrown out of it." Harry lifted his head sharply to stare into contemplating wine-eyes.

"Si-Sirius?" Harry finally managed to stutter out after several minutes of silence.

"I think so, the description matches him at the least but I didn't want to tell you until I had confirmed it; I was going to go check it out today. Mulciber says he brought the man to my manor."

The smaller man's hand squeezed tightly to the elder man's. "I'm going," he stated quietly yet firmly, and Tom merely nodded his head, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop the younger man.

"I expected no less. I will be leaving in half-an-hour, will you be ready?" he enquired softly; a nod of the head was the Potter's reply, before he silently walked into the bathroom.

_~HP/LV~_

Harry was nervously walking beside his lover, who was full to the brim with worry. Not for the unknown man sitting in his lounge, no, but for his little fiancé who would be devastated if this man was not his godfather. The large doors to said lounge were looming closer now and Tom felt Harry's nervousness spike dramatically, the pale hand clutching his was drained of all blood and Tom was pretty sure his e dashura's nails were drawing blood from his arm.

The wine-eyed man gently pried Harry's hand off his arm and pressed a small kiss to it, and then another to his scar once they had stopped outside of the room. "It will be okay, little one." he assured the younger man as he wandlessly opened the doors.

There were two occupants in the room; one was Narcissa Malfoy the resident healer, and the other was a scraggly mop of dark-brown hair, and it seemed that neither of them had noticed their Lord's arrival.

"But 'Cissy!" whined the man, and Harry could almost hear the pout that was most definitely on the man's lips; he couldn't help but smile a little.

_'Is it him loçkë ?' _asked a very tentative Dark Lord.

_'Yes.'_he smiled a watery smile _'__That's Sirius.'_

"You cannot see Harry yet, not until my Lord brings him from Hogwarts." they heard the tired voice of the blonde woman reply.

"He's 17 now, why can't he bring himself?" Sirius asked sullenly, crossing his arms across his chest, akin to a stubborn child.

"I'm already here Siri," Harry called out in a small but very happy voice, his smile widening when Sirius' head swivelled around to the doorway as a beaming smile stretched his face.

"Harry!" he shouted as he bounded over to squash his godson into his chest in a big hug. "You don't know how boring death is pup; whatever you do, don't die," he forcefully advised his godson.

"You are aware that he wouldn't die so quickly if you weren't asphyxiating him," drawled the amused Dark Lord (he would've been worried about his green-eyed beauty if he couldn't feel the overwhelming joy coming from him).

As if burned, Sirius released his godson; a sheepish smile on his face. "Yeah...well. I have many things to talk to you about Harry James Potter. How could you?" he demanded.

Harry's face paled drastically. "You hate me, Siri?" he questioned. "Because I love you but I love Tom in a completely different way. Don't make me choose!"

Sirius just looked shocked before he hardened his features. "You silly boy," he admonished sternly. "I would never hate you, I do hate Albus. How dare he, the little bastard!" he cursed as he thought of the elderly man. "No, what you have to account for is the amount of times I've tuned into your life and I've seen you and him going at it, honestly you're like rabbits," he exasperatedly stated with a smirk as Harry's face flooded with colour.

"What?" Harry squeaked. "If you've tuned in – no! My parents too?" his blush spreading quickly as Sirius nodded. "Oh God. That's just...No!" he moaned, before slowly meeting his eyes to the other amn's. "So they don't mind about Tom and I?"

"Nah, not really. They know the truth now, about Albus, Molly and Arthur. And they really hate Alice and Frank for what they did to Orion. I do too really, I must see Bella sometime," he murmured.

"But apart from that, your mother and I have to say he has a very nice body, pup; nice catch." he smiled, winking at the aghast Dark Lord. Harry smiled cheekily back at his godfather.

"Ah, but he's mine, however I'm pretty sure that Sev and Rab would like you back though." This time it was Sirius who was blushing furiously.

"An-And how did you come to that conclusion pup?" He stuttered out.

"Well if you watched Sev's behaviour towards you at the Order -" Harry started

"-And if you saw the way they acted in 7th year -" Narcissa continued with a soft smile.

"-And the fact that whenever you're mentioned with Severus and Rabastan present they grow completely depressed-" Tom stated, an arm holding his fiancé close to him.

"-It all makes complete sen- Shit!" Harry swore, his face quickly draining of colour.

"Oh," Tom stated. "I guess we should have done that." he agreed out-loud to Harry.

"What are you talking about boys!" demanded a rather irate Sirius.

"I think that maybe we should have informed Sev and Rabastan about your sudden return to life," Harry told him with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. Sirius blinked and a very large, very mischievous smile spread across his face.

"Oh Merlin save us," Tom pleaded, whilst rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What are you planning Black?" he asked, and Sirius' smile grew larger "On second thoughts I don't want to know," he amended.

"Could you bring Wormtail here Tom?" asked Harry with a small quirk on his lips as Sirius snarled at the name.

"Of course e dahsura," he replied as he pulled on the thread of magic connecting Wormtail to him, and merely seconds later Peter Pettigrew was stood in front of them. Folding into a shaky bow whilst averting his eyes every second.

"My Lords. What do you wish from me?" he enquired in a submissive tone, and one could here Sirius' low growling in the background.

"I want you to go the the Ministry and free Sirius," Harry stated softly at the balding man in front of him. Harry knew (after months of getting to know Peter) that his parents betrayer wanted nothing more than to redeem himself, to serve in hell after he betrayed his friends, which was one of the reasons why he still served Tom.

Peter lifted his head quickly, hope and peace swimming in his pale eyes. "Of course my Lord. When will we depart?"

"Now. When we get there transform into your animagus form Peter. You too Sirius," he told the older men, who nodded, too shocked to disagree, before he gripped his ex-friend's shoulder tightly

"Thank you Peter." Sirius said sadly, because even to this day he still missed his childhood friend.

Peter merely shook his head "No, I should thank you for giving me a chance to redeem my self," he told him, and departed from room.

"Coming lover?" Harry asked his fiancé with a cheeky smile as he swayed his hips out of the door.

"Of course," replied the husky voice of Tom, and Sirius barked out a laugh at the hungry look on the Dark Lord's face and the smirk on his Godson's. _Life is going to be so much fun _he thought as they apparated to the atrium of the MOM.

Chaos. Is what Harry would describe the Ministry of Magic being, complete and utter chaos. Witches and Wizards tore from the elevators to rooms dotted around the room, the golden statue in the fountain was different after being destroyed nearly two years prior (In it's place was a surprisingly tasteful marble unicorn in mid-gallop). Letter aeroplanes flitted wildly above everyone's heads, zooming towards rooms and elevators alike.

The two animagi transformed, and Harry bent over to pick up Peter as Sirius walked proudly at his side; Tom had placed a possessive arm around Harry shoulder, and Harry wound his free arm around Tom's waist as they walked calmly towards the golden elevators.

"Floor," stated the supposedly 'soothing' female voice of the elevator, and they started moving after they had answered with 'ground'. Once the doors opened with a groan, they stepped out into a corridor of cool, dank stone walls, lighted my magical torches every now and then. Following the winding corridor, they soon found an old door with the silver plate reading 'Amelia Bones: Head Of Department Of Law Enforcement'

"Knock?" Tom queried the younger man, who merely shrugged in response. Tom sighed and pushed open the door to reveal a large desk with a comfortable, deep green chair behind it. Seated in the chair was a woman in her late 40's with short, brown hair, teal eyes and a stern face.

"Mr Potter, she stated "Whatever are you doing here? I would know if you had another trial on." she teased lightly.

"I've come to declare a trial for Sirius Black. He is innocent of all crimes held against him as Peter Pettigrew is still alive," Harry told her in a serious tone, hard, emerald eyes telling her that she should better follow through with his demands.

She drew in a sharp breath before answering "These are very serious allegations but they will be done. Meet me in Courtroom 7 with the defendant, Mr Potter," she told him before sweeping out of the room.

"This is going to go well!" Sirius stated cheerfully after had transformed back, Tom just moaned into his palms.

"Is he always excessively happy?" he asked his fiancé who merely raised an eyebrow.

"I will say two words to you Tom, two words: Christmas. Morning."

Harry stared as Tom let out a whine "But that was Christmas, Harry" Another raised eyebrow "_Christmas!_" he repeated as if Harry hadn't understood. "I was having a _party!_"

"A party?" interrupted Sirius jovially "You're gonna invite me next year ain't ya?" he questioned bouncing towards the auror waiting to lead him away.

"Of course we will Siri." Harry assured his godfather, and Tom groaned into his hands.

"Let's go down to the courtrooms shall we," Harry said before sauntering out of the room with a pouting Dark Lord trailing after.

* * *

><p><strong>Courtroom 7<strong>

Harry and Tom sat on the bench in the gallery; he vaguely recognised the faces looming overhead from the balcony which contained the Wizamagot from his own trial a few years ago. Rita Skeeter was sitting on a bench to their left, and Madame Bones was at the front next to a dais where an old chair stood, whilst an old man with a small phial stood on the other side.

A door opened on the left, and Sirius was brought in and shoved into the chair in the centre of the room, chains escaped from the furniture's legs which magically bound him in place; all Sirius did was smile slightly.

"We are here today to answer to the charges of false imprisonment on Mr. Sirius Black," she called out to the room. "Mr. Arrington, is the Veritaserum ready?" she asked the man next to Sirius, at his nod she instructed him to place 3 drops on Sirius' tongue. Once that had been done, she called for silence.

"What is your name, age and occupation?" Madame Bones asked the standard courtroom questions for record purposes.

"Sirius Orion Black, aged 38, ex-auror," he answered in a dull monotone.

Amelia nodded slightly. "Were you the secret keeper for the James and Lily Potter for their home in Godric's Hollow?"

"I was-" he replied and several shouts and insults were thrown from the balcony, before Madame Bones yet again called for silence.

"You were?" she asked.

"I was, but then James, Lily, Albus and I decided to change as I seemed the obvious person. So we picked Peter Pettigrew instead."

"I see," she said with a frown. "So Pettigrew betrayed the Potter's to You-Know-You?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you killed him?"

"I tried to yes. But I did not succeed," he told the silent court.

"But all they found of Pettigrew was his finger. You say he isn't dead, how did he survive then?"

"When I confronted him in the street, he cut off his finger, blew the street up, transformed into his animagus form and ran away."

"I see. Do you know where Peter Pettigrew is at the moment?" she asked, with dread growing in her gut; they had sent an innocent into Azkaban for nearly 13 years. And _innocent_ to 13 years of pure and utter _Hell_.

"He is with my godson and his fiancé."

The elder woman's eyes swivelled to the young couple in question, who merely held up the form of a brown rat.

"I see, Arrington provide the antidote. I want Pettigrew on the stand, now!"

Merely 45 minutes later, Sirius was cleared of all charges against him and was compensated 1000 galleons for his false imprisonment, whilst Peter was placed in Askaban for life. Afterwards, the three of them exited the room, Tom calmly walking, Harry gliding and Sirius swaggering with an insanely large grin on his face.

"Harry dear, I was wondering if we could have a word," called a familiar voice from behind them and Harry shuddered at it.

_'Bloody hell.' _he moaned _'Rita Skeeter.'_

_'She could be useful.' _Tom wisely told him. _'It's useful to have the media on your side after all.'_

_'Fine.' _the teen huffed in return, which caused his lover to chuckle.

Harry turned around with a smile on his face. "Rita, of course I can, where would you like to talk?"

"Oh, I'm sure one of these offices will do nicely," she replied sweetly, pulling Harry into the nearest one.

She sat on a hard chair facing the three of them, her floating quill aside her, poised for action.

"Before we start though Rita darling, I just wanted you to know that I want everything said here, written as the truth. After all, Sir. Nightshade would withdraw _all _financial backing he has with the Prophet over a disagreement with me," he stated coolly but the threat was clear in his voice, Rita nodded and pulled a different quill from her robes.

"So where should we start? How about you dear?" she asked Tom "What's your name?"

Tom fidgeted in his seated because his character called for him to be a submissive, young man.

"I am Eadirc Renishaw, the new Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts," he informed her, inclining his head in greeting.

"And how long have you known Harry?"

"It must have been a couple of years now," he replied with a faint smile tracing his lips.

"And I couldn't help hearing that Sirius hear called you Harry's fiancé. When did this happen?" her eyes sharp and feral, hungry for the newest gossip.

"Harry here." Tom smiled smugly at the smaller man after wrapping his arm around him (yet again) "Proposed to me last month, it was all terribly romantic." Harry felt himself blush over Tom's words. "The cheeky thing though, I was going to do the same the day afterwards. I'm quite surprised no-one knows about it though."

"Oh?"

"It's strange, the whole hall was present you would think a student would at least tell a parent or something. It's a lot like the teaching situation, how none of the parent knows the dangers that the students have faced over the past seven years. A Death-Eater, a Werewolf, a fraud, a child-abuser and Voldemort himself have taught there since 1991, and none of the parents know at thing, it is terribly strange."

Her eyebrows rose into her hairline, and a large grin on her face. "That _is _strange," she agreed "But you're engaged now, are you both happy?"

"Outrageously so," Tom replied calmly.

"The readers will love this, I just know it! Of course they'll be sad, but they'll be happy too."

"Now your views on the case, Harry?"

"A long time in coming," he told her simply.

"I see, care to elaborate?"

"Sirius was innocent, and yet they didn't even give him a trial! He doesn't even have the Dark Mark and yet he got sent straight to that hell hole!"

"Sirius you said that Albus knew of your change of Secret Keeper?" she enquired.

"Yes, we all discussed it after a while."

"Shouldn't he have known you were innocent then?" she asked, eyes glinting.

"I guess he should have," he replied, whilst rubbing the back of his neck. "But there was a lot to deal with at the time, he probably forgot."

"But if you had been given a trial then Harry would have lived with you."

Sirius made to answer, however Tom stopped him. "And not with those filthy muggles!" he snarled out the name as if it were a disease.

"They were my only living relatives, Eadric," Harry replied tiredly.

"Do you not like Muggles, Eadric?" she asked.

"I like some, but these don't deserve the title of human," he growled out; clutching Harry to his chest.

"These were Harry's relatives? What did they do?"

"Let's just say that hitting a child who was not their own was not beneath them," he murmured with a dark look.

"Leave it alone, love," Harry reprimanded, whilst holding Tom's hand gently.

"Very well e dashura," he complied, albeit extremely reluctantly.

"Thank you," Harry kissed him softly upon the cheek.

Whilst this was going on Rita was revelling in the implications. Dumbledore had neglected the Saviour of the Light! By making him live in a abusive muggle household; oh, the readers would love this!

"So Dumbledore placed you there, Harry?" she started questioning again.

"Yes, but they were my only living relatives, he thought it for the best. I'm sure he never meant to hurt me," he stated calmly however she could see the hatred in his eyes and filed it away for later.

"So, when will the wedding be?" she asked in light tone.

"Soon," Harry and Tom replied simultaneously, which caused them both to smile.

"Great, and the media coverage?"

"I know of a certain, blonde-haired reporter who would leap at the chance," Harry told her with a smile.

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed. "I will be seeing you, Eadric, Harry, Sirius," she stated before exiting the room.

"Well played love, well played." Tom murmured in the crook of Harry's neck "Now she has enough suspicions she'll start to dig around on her own."

"Yeah well," Harry replied, breath hitching with every puff of air against his neck.

"Come on guys!" shouted a bouncing Sirius "I've got lovers to prank."

"Oh Merlin, no," the engaged couple pleaded with small smirks, before walking towards the atrium.

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle Manor – Guest Bedroom<strong>

Rabastan apparated into the room his Lord had called him to, and glanced around it in confusion, a bedroom? A second later a 'crack' of apparation was heard behind him, he swivelled on the spot and saw his lover there, confusion evident in his onyx orbs too.

"Why do you think we're here Sev?" asked Rabastan, walking towards his lover of many years.

The taller man merely raised one shoulder "I do not know Rab," he answered in a smooth baritone, which sent shivers down the unseen third occupant of the room's spine.

Said occupant dropped his disillusionment charm, and silently crept up behind the two taller men "I think," he whispered into their ears,and they both started at the voice they recognised as their dead lover's "It has something to do with me."

"Siri, is that you?" asked a shocked Rabastan; the icy hand on his heart, slowly releasing its grip as he stared at the man who had been presumed dead for nearly two years. First he had been sent to Azkaban for 13 years, and once he escaped he was killed, it didn't matter what side of the war they were on they loved each other.

"That's right, it's me pretty boys!" he declared happily, bouncing on the spot. "Death didn't want me any more and threw me out! I don't know how it happened to be honest but I don't care! I'm alive once more, I'm a free man and I can be with the two men I love most in the world!" he shouted, making to throw his arms around Rabastan's neck, but Severus stopped him.

"You're a free man?" he questioned, furrowing his brow in confusion. "How did that happen?"

"Harry and Tommy boy gave in Peter, and here I am! Tommy boy is such a nice boy, but if he hurts my Harry he's dead, Lily agreed actually," he mused aloud, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Rab mouthed 'Tommy boy' at Sev but he ignored it. "Your saying the Dark Lord and Harry set you free. And Lily doesn't want our Lord to hurt Harry? He practically dotes on the boy." he snorted.

"Ah. But they weren't engaged then." Sirius told them, laughing at their shocked faces "Which means we need to throw an engagement party! Oooh I need to find Belly and Cissy! This will be so much fun!"

Sev and Rab smiled slightly at their smaller lover, even after he escaped Azkaban he wasn't as care-free as he was now. "You went with our Lord, does that mean you're with the Dark?" questioned Rab.

"Oh yes I am," he replied absent-mindedly "But I'm not going to get the mark as I think that I'll be in the Order again."

They nodded in understanding, and Sirius opened his arms. "Hug me, we have a lot to make up for." they quickly complied, Rabastan hugging him from the front and Sev from the back. "You do know my only reprieve in Death was to watch you two going at it, Merlin that was hot!" he declared and shivered as he felt the deep laughter of his lover's echoing through him.

"I am sure that we can include you Sirius," whispered Sev roughly into his ear.

"Yes I'm sure." Rab agreed easily, and Sirius sighed blissfully when he felt two familiar erections pressing into him, one from the front the other from behind.

"Well no time like the present then!" he shouted running at the bed, magically divesting his clothes along the way, until he was lain naked on his back, legs spread wide. The other two were practically drooling as they stalked towards the bed leaving their clothes on the floor. Rab positioned himself in front of Siri's straining erection as Sev started placing kisses along the smallest man's jaw.

_'Life is perfect again,' _came the thought of all three of them, before they were lost in the waves of pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile In Tom's Private Study<strong>

"So when exactly are we going to plant the evidence?" Harry asked his fiancé, shifting in the elder man's lap for a more comfortable position, which caused Tom to groan lightly and Harry to smirk.

"Well Skeeter is now _very _interested in Dumbledore, she'll probably go to his house in Godric's Hollow and talk to only resident who remembers his family: Bathilda Bagshot. Now there are many conspiracies about how his sister and mother died and I am pretty sure Skeeter would know exactly how to write an article convincing the nation that they are true. That will be the first nail in his coffin," he told the younger man, carding his long fingers through ebony hair. "She then may pay a visit to the Dursley's I mean they are pretty well off for with their measly income aren't they? I think it is more than likely Dumbledore was paying them. Second nail in the coffin right there I can tell you. Of course he then may be called up for child negligence, maybe stripped of some titles. But the real clincher is when we release some of the memories of the old goat, and that is when he's going to get his comeuppance."

"Oooh," moaned Harry, licking the shell of the wine-eyed man's ear, "I so love it when we talk about his downfall."

Lusty eyes met lusty emeralds. "I find the desk appropriate." was all he said before carrying Harry towards the mahogany table.

_'Mhhmmm.' _Harry sighed appreciatively, when he felt his back meet cool, hard wood _'One of my fantasies.'_

_'Little imp.'_

* * *

><p><strong>22nd March - 08:02 AM<strong>

Sunday morning arrived, a long with the newest edition of the daily prophet with some _very _interesting information for everyone (excluding the two lovers). The Hall was buzzing with chatter from gossiping teens, Sirius Black had been cleared of all charges, he was also Harry Potter's godfather and their Saviour was going to marry sooner than they all thought.

Rita hadn't written anything of Albus' part in Harry's domestic life, Harry knew it to be because she was collecting evidence against him, and then she was going to strike very hard, very fast. Just a tad bit Slytherin...

_'Tom. Is Rita one of yours?' _Harry asked him as he had an epiphany of sorts.

_'It took you long enough e dashura. Yes she is one of mine, inner-circle actually. Of course this is why she is being totally supportive of you, upset the Dark Lord's fiancé, anger the Dark Lord. Such a good little Slytherin.' _he chuckled, and Harry couldn't help but grin widely.

_'Brilliant.'_

_'Indeed.'_

...

**Saturday 16th May - 19:37**

The Dark Lord was in a dilemma because Harry was in a stress.

Firstly because the teenager's N.E.W.T.s were just around the corner, and he had gotten it into his head to study every minute of the day, despite Tom's protests that Harry was the best in the year (which he was). Secondly, none of his friends could spend time with him and reduce the stressing because they were in the same situation. Thirdly it had nearly been two months, and Rita still hadn't published anything in the paper, Tom had told him it was because she had found a big scoop out in Germany regarding Dumbledore. Which Harry knew to be true, but it didn't mean he was giong to be happy about it.

Fourthly the twins (who always had the brilliant habit of calming the Potter down) had left the country a month ago on some entrepreneurial deals out in the States. And finally his godfather had been sent by the Old Goat to Merlin-knows-where, and couldn't send any word back to his worried godson.

So all-in-all, Tom had a very angry teenager as a fiancé, who was storming about the castle and taking it out on the only available victim: Tom. When this happened Tom would sigh, rake his fingers through his glamoured caramel locks, and then they would have angry sex. After that Harry would apologise for being temperamental, and go back to being moody. Of course the sex wasn't bad, it was bloody brilliant in fact, but (as much as it pained the Dark Lord to admit it), sex is not a way to solve all of life's problems.

He was about to eat his buttered-toast when the doors to the Great Hall slammed open, and a tall witch strode into the room with a fierce scowl on her face. This witch hadn't been to Hogwarts in nearly two years, her infamous brown, bushy hair was now cut into a sleek bob, her classic Muggle clothes had been ditched in favour for a plain yet fashionable black dress, with soft leather boots; she basically looked beautiful and terrifying all in one.

She was striding towards Gryffindor table; eyes followed her path, some shocked and some ravenous (Ron was just openly drooling). "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she shouted at the green-eyed man, who had a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on him. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were getting married! I had to hear about it in the International Times, you stupid boy!" she demanded him, now towering above the younger man.

"Well you know 'Mione, busy time and all, N.E.W.T.s up and all that." he replied sheepishly, but she merely crossed her arms and glared at him.

"So busy you didn't inform your best friend! Well where is he then? We're all gonna have a talk." she stated before flouncing from the room leaving everyone in her wake in various states of shock.

"Ummm...Eadric lovely." called Harry to the head table. "I think we need to go, 'Mione in a mood is a very bad idea," he warned his fiancé. Said fiancé just nodded at his lover, and they both followed after the brown-haired witch.

"Just don't let her anywhere _near _Pansy, they'd be unstoppable. Screw Voldemort they'd murder anyone in their way!" Harry continued as they neared where Hermione stood against a pillar.

"Spill it Harry." she stared pointedly at him, as he quickly pulled up privacy spells and smiled weakly at her.

"So uh...I'm marrying him," he stated, indicating the Dark Lord behind him.

"I figured, who is he Harry? A Death-Eater? Fred and George told me about what Dumbles and the Weasley's have done to you, I wouldn't be surprised if you joined _H__im _after all," she stated calmly, her temper vanishing quickly; Harry stared at her in shock.

"Well, he's not a Death Eater," Harry told her confidently, sending her a reassuring smile. _'Well it's partly true'_

_'Just the leader of them.' _supplied Tom with a twitch of the lips.

"So he's not a Death Eater. All right then. The Papers say your name is Eadric Renishaw, it's a pleasure to meet you," she told the startled Dark Lord, whilst extending a hand. "Of course it would've been nice if some people informed their best friends sooner about getting married, but let's forget all that shall we?" she said sweetly.

"Yes quite, I did tell the little imp to tell all his friends sooner, however he has been stressing for his exams and Dumbledore has sent Sirius to who-knows-where, and it's all a bit too much for him, I'd say," Tom replied warmly, snaking an arm around Harry's waist.

"Imp? It does sum him up pretty well," she mused. "And Sirius! I can't believe that happened, I've read all sorts of documents on the Veil and it has never reported sending another back to life! Wow, you must be thrilled!"

"I really am you know! And that theory we had about Siri's lovers, they're true, Siri confirmed them himself!" Harry excitedly told her, bouncing on his feet; Tom just smiled at him.

"Really?" she gasped, eyes wide. "Professor Snape and Rabastan Lestrange! High-5!" she declared, Harry laughed and slapped her hand.

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your school?"

"I'm on Study Leave, my exams are in June but they gave us the month off; lucky us!" she laughed brightly.

"So those two lovely promise rings on your finger missy," Harry stated, hands on hips. "I never knew you for a player, 'Mione. Who are the lucky blokes?" he enquired.

"Well...uh...I met up with them a month ago, said they'd fancied me for a while, and we sort of hit it off; and Ron is so going to kill me, butit'sthetwins," she told him in a rush, scowling at his smirking face.

"The twins, huh? Never knew you were that sort of girl." he laughed and she swatted him on the arm. "You said they told you what Dumbledick's being doing. What exactly did they tell you?"

_'You're going to tell her?' _Tom asked tentatively (still worried about Harry's anger issues at the moment).

_'Yeah, I trust her.'_

_'All right e dashura, I trust you.'_

"They just told me about a fake prophecy, which is the reason your parents were killed and that their parents, Ron and Ginny are two little back-stabbing bastards. Why, is there more?"

"Well kinda. I guess. You see, Dumbledick kidnapped Severus and Draco, and then tortured them for some sort of perverse delight, had been for around a month. I found out, arranged a meeting with Voldie. Discussed some things, you remember that horcrux hunt back in 5th year?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well it turns out I am one." Hermione gasped "Dumbles knew this and was planning on killing me off so I went to the Dark Lord and struck a deal of sorts. Then him, Lucius and Bellatrix and I went to Grimauld and rescued Draco and Sev. Voldie and I kept meeting each other, and discussed topics, like plans to bring down Dumbles, you know?"

"I see. That's a lot to take in," she stated in a small voice, leaning further into the wall; Harry nodded slowly.

"I understand 'Mione, I'll just take it from your memory okay?" he asked quietly, raising his wand to her head but her hand stopped him.

"No. We're going to take Dumbedore down Harry. Me and you, together," she vowed in a serious voice, staring into solemn emerald eyes.

"Thanks 'Mione!" he shouted, wrapping her in a hug. "Okay now I've got some questions, good? What would you think if /muggleborns were taught at an earlier age about the magical world, and bound the child and the parents to a vow of secrecy about it?"

Her eyes widened minutely. "That's – That's a great idea Harry, you're so smart! Then they won't be so ignorant and the magical world can't be spread about!"

He nodded. "Yeah I thought so too, okay next question. What do you think if magical children in Muggle orphanages are brought into the magical world, like build an orphanage or something?"

"Another great idea Harry! Where are these coming from?"

"What if I said these were the Dark's ideals?"

"I'd be flabbergasted to be honest. I thought the Dark wanted to kill all Muggleborns."

"It's not true," Tom interjected. "They used to, but they have now realised that they are all magical children and despite what the Light do." he sneered out the name. "The Dark do _not _murder/torture little children," he said vehemently

"Wh-What do you mean?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Dumbledick and his merry band of fuckers, decided it would be _funny_," he spat "To bind Rodolphous and Bellatrix Lestrange, then force them to watch as the 'Light' tortured their seven year old son and kill him by making him bleed to death," he said, wine eyes blazing ruby for a second.

"Oh God," she murmured, her hand hovering above her mouth. "Those bastards! To a defenceless child no less! And making them watch, the poor things," she breathed out, before narrowing her gaze, "How do you know this if you're not a Death-Eater?" she asked.

"About that," Harry began slowly; twiddling his thumbs slowly. "What would you say if I told you he was Voldemort?"

She fainted.

"Well that went well," Tom declared cheerfully, beore rennervating the witch, who shot right up.

"He's the Dark Lord?" she asked in a quiet voice, Harry nodded in agreement before he watched in wonder as she stood and stared defiantly into his lover's eyes.

"Well Mr. Voldemort, I want to become a Death-Eater," she told him, daring him to deny her.

"You sure about this 'Mione?" Harry asked his best-friend.

"Yes, Fred and George were discussing it too, they are going to do it as well I think," she said.

"Well in that case, she can come to the Manor can't she Tom? Please?" he asked, bouncing on his feet once more.

"Oh very well," he acquiesced, rubbing the bridge of his nose, and Hermione stared at the human gesture.

"Wait, he's the Dark Lord," she said, pointing uselessly at him, and Harry grinned at her.

"Yes Herm, we've established this fact."

"You're marrying the Dark Lord!" she shouted into Harry's ear, making him wince.

"Yes Herm."

"You better not hurt him Voldie," she warned him in a dark voice, and Tom visibly gulped.

"I'm not going to hurt him," he told her, resting his chin on an unruly mop of hair "Why do people keep thinking this e dashura? I'm lovely, I deal with your tantrums and everything, plus Sirius has already threatened me and your mum via him, I don't need your best friend joining in too!" he protested making Hermione giggle at the sight of a Dark Lord pouting.

"Okay, nothing else can surprise me today," she stated after controlling her giggles.

"Really?" Harry asked, green eyes full of mischief; she raised an eyebrow. "I'm pregnant!" her eyes widened and Harry swivelled so he was facing shocked wine eyes. "You're going to be a daddy Tom!" he declared.

Voldemort fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 2007/12**

**11193 words ****(****sans: disclaimer; warnings; A/N).**


	5. Facilis descensus Averno

**harrDisclaimer:** The Harry Potter Works are not mine. The characters and settings are owned by J. K. Rowling and her respected publishing companies e.g. Bloomsbury.

**Claimer:** However, Orion Phineas Black & Pureblood law 1641 = something I made up :)

**A/N: **This chapter is for **NeonGreenleaves, **a big thanks for putting up with the long wait and reading this _thing_ I call a story. Ta love :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Facilis descensus Averno<strong>_

...Hermione was staring at her best friend, who was now sitting in a conjured chair, smiling smugly at the unconscious form of his fiancé. "Was it something I said, 'Mione?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"S-Something like that, yes," she answered, before absently conjuring herself a chair. "Was it true? are you really pregnant Harry?" she asked, and he nodded with a bright smile.

"I thought a man had to take a potion to conceive a child," she thought almost to herself, before glancing at her friend once more. "Unless the two fathers are magically strong..." she trailed off.

"Some would consider the Dark Lord and the Boy-Who-Lived extremely powerful, Herm," he said, whilst placing a loving hand on his stomach, and Hermione just smiled at him. Several loud groans from the floor told Harry of Tom's waking.

Said Dark Lord lifted his groggy head, (and saw through bleary eyes), Harry smirking down at him; frowning, he pulled himself into a sitting position next to his beauty's feet.

"Merlin Harry. Did you just say what I think you just said?" he asked in a croaky voice, staring into intense, green-eyes.

"Do you mean me telling you I was pregnant?" he inquired lightly, watching in delight as Tom's face drained of even more colour.

'Yes that would be the one. So you really are pregnant?" A nod. "We're going to have a child." another nod. "There's a living being inside of you." yet another nod. "Wow." he breathed and Harry joined him on the floor. Tom pulled him close to his chest.

"I don't really think I'm father material, e dashura," he murmured quietly.

"Nonsense Tom," Harry admonished. "You'll be a brilliant father to our child, I wouldn't have it any other way." Tom nodded shakily.

"When did you find out?" Tom asked him, feeling foolish for being a bit hurt that Harry hadn't told him.

"Last night. I was feeling a bit queasy and went to Pomfrey for a potion or something, she asked some questions. I answered them, she did a scan and I'm 2 months along!" he declared happily and a smirk slowly made its way across the Dark Lords face.

"Wouldn't that mean our child was conceived-" Tom started.

"-When we did it, disillusioned-" Harry continued, whilst nodding along, instantly catching onto his lover's train of thought.

"-and silenced-" Tom added, glee dancing in his eyes as he winked at a shocked Hermione.

"-on the head table next to-"

"-the old goat as he ate dinner?" asked Tom, kissing his fiancé soundly on the lips.

"That would be the time," agreed Harry with mirth.

"You did WHAT?" demanded a rather irate Hermione, who stood above the couple sitting on the flagstone tiles.

"We had sex next to an oblivious dick, it's quite liberating actually. You should try it sometime," Harry idly commented. "Actually, knowing the twins, you probably have," He saw Hermione's blushing face and jumped on her "Spill it!" he demanded, tickling her sides relentlessly.

"Well there was that one time on the Burrow's kitchen floor, or that time in the joke shop during rush hour. Pygmy Puffs are voyeurs did you know?" she asked in her 'I'm-one-of-the-smartest-witches-in-a-century-so-listen' voice.

Harry stared at her, emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. "You _didn't_" he said in a disbelieving voice, smirking at her

"I did too!" she defended. " And it was bloody good fun!" she declared before flaming scarlet. "Yeah..umm. Pretend I didn't just say that," she mumbled into her hands.

"Yeah, of course I will Herm," he told her in a voice denying everything.

"You will, or I'll tell him what you used to jerk off to!" she menaced, her hazel eyes blazing whilst Harry paled.

"How do you know _that?_" he demanded in a horrified voice.

"Don't sleep in the common room is my advice. Luckily I'm the only one who heard it, if it was Ron though..." she tailed off and they both shuddered at the thought.

"Hermiiiiooonnne," the Dark Lord whined. "What exactly was this delightful dream?" Tom inquired in a failing-innocent voice.

"Let's just say he likes serpentine men, more than anyone thought," she said lightly, avoiding the grab at her robes by a red Harry.

Tom's eyebrows shot up at this.

_'You _liked _my old form, lovely?' _he asked with a voice laced with both curiosity and shock.

_'Oh come on!' _whined Harry _'Forked tongues are _hot!_'_

"I am so getting that forked tongue back," Tom promised, leering at his fiancé whilst Hermione's blanched.

"Ah, fantasies, fantasies," laughed Harry with a bright smile. "Now I really wonder what Sev, Rab and Siri got up to," he mused, oblivious to the incredulous stares aimed at him.

"I'm sure we can think of a suitable ways to gain the information," stated the Dark Lord with a straight face.

"Blackmail, blackmail. What a lovely sound," Harry agreed in a sing-song voice "Hey," the Potter-soon-to-be-Riddle said. "I wonder what Siri would say once he realises you got his only godson pregnant dark, oh evil Lord Voldemort?" asked Harry brightly before running off to his class.

"He is the evil one, not I," groaned Tom into his palms, and Hermione faltered slightly, before patting him pityingly on the shoulder.

"I know he is," she agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, somewhere in the Great Forest – Hungary<strong>

Sirius had been trailing after the elusive Greyback pack for over a month nearly, and was getting pretty ticked off at them. He'd been apparating to their new hideouts, but each time he had gotten there, they had already moved on. So it came as quite a surprise (and a couple boat loads of fear) when he stumbled into their territory – literally; he had fallen over a grass vine and right into the middle of their clearing.

He was now tied to a tree trunk, facing the alpha of their pack: Fenrir Greyback. But he didn't look like Sirius expected him to, as a teenager he had heard tales of this werewolf, when he was in his human form, he had matted hair, sharp teeth and a horrible stench. However this isn't what he looked like at all; opposite him was a tall, muscular man, with silvery-grey hair to his mid-back, a very handsome face and a very fine arse.

"What is your name wizard? And why have you been following us?" Greyback asked him in a gravelled voice.

"Sirius Black. Dumbledick sent me here to get your alliance but as I know you're already with Tommy-boy I doubt you'd suddenly join the goat. But apparently I actually have to talk to you so here I am," Siruis stated jovially, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah yes." Fenrir smiled a toothy grin. "The only man to escape the veil, friend to James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin-"

Sirius suddenly scowled. "Remmy isn't my friend any more," he said in a sullen voice, and Fenrir raised an eyebrow at this.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Whilst I was dead he started plotting against my godson, a boy he considers his cub; and when Harry found out, he was devastated. How could he do that to him?" Sirius told the werewolf, who shifted to lean closer to the man.

"I'll tell you something," Fenrir whispered. "A week ago one of my pack found Remus bruised and bloody on the forest floor," Sirius drew in a sharp breath. "We examined him, and he had several mind control potions in his body."

"W-what?" Sirius stuttered out. "Someone was controlling him?"

The werewolf nodded. "It would explain his actions. He would never have betrayed someone he considered a cub, the werewolf wouldn't let him. So his werewolf must have been subdued and his human mind controlled. It would also explain why he left two years ago," Fenrir trailed off, staring at the setting sun.

"He came here?"

"Remus was the pack's Beta. Ever since he was 17 he had been my lover, but two years ago he said he hated me and left without a word."

"Wait," Sirius paused. "You're the mystery man?" Fenrir raised another eyebrow.

"James and I used to tease Remmy. Each night he would sneak off and when he came back he was always excessively happy. We called his moonlit lover his mystery man," he explained, watching the werewolf's face soften and become wistful.

After several minutes Sirius asked "How is he?" and immediately regretted it when he saw the werewolf become tense and gruff.

"As can be expected, he will wake sometime today. Do you wish to stay the night and see him in the morning?" asked the werewolf.

"Of course! Thanks Fen! Don't you worry now, Remmy will bounce right back, just you wait!" declared Sirius. "But could you sort of untie me?" he asked, fidgeting in his binds.

"No," said Fenrir, lips twitching in amusement "I said you could stay the night, and you can: bound to a tree," he told the wizard brightly, striding to the other side of the clearing, smirking at the loud protests booming from behind him.

_~HPLV~_

Sirius awoke to a stiff neck, a pain in his arse and a mouth full of leaves; sometime during the night someone must have untied him, for he could see his ropes lying just beyond his right foot. He slowly got to his feet, and stretched his back and arms, groaning as he heard his back 'pop'.

He straightened and glance around the small clearing. Tents were scattered across the soil floor, trees towered for hundreds of feet above him, providing a leafy canopy. The rising sun, highlighted everything in the pastel hues of the morning, and with his dog-enhanced hearing he could just make out the gentle rippling of a stream.

He followed the sound, traversing between the old, gnarled trees and hopping over several hanging vines. Birds chirped in their treetops greeting the new day with vigour and Sirius relished in the feel of living once again, the sweet scent of the fauna and the gentle sounds of the buzzing insects.

"You always did like the forest didn't you Padfoot?" came the weary voice of the gentle werewolf just ahead of him.

"I guess I did, Remmy. I guess I did," came the peaceful voice of Sirius, who had just sat on the bracken-scattered ground.

"It's strange," Remus told his friend, as he began to sit beside him, letting Sirius get a close-up of the werewolf's face, and the animagus began to growl lowly in his throat. Yellowing bruises mottled his ageing face, and a swollen eye still hadn't healed. "They say it's 1998, but all I can remember is the day you went through the veil," he said, whilst closing pained amber eyes. "Bella cursed you through it, and Harry tried to follow after, I had to hold him to my chest and tell him that nothing he could do could save you – But of course you have to be the exception to the rule," he chuckled.

"Later that night, I returned to headquarters and heard Albus telling Shacklebolt that their plan to kill _you _had succeeded," Sirius growling grew louder "So of course I was the foolish Gryffindor and attacked them, it was the night before the full-moon after all, Mooney had most of the control at the time. But it was two skilled duellers against a mindless me and they knocked me out, the only thing I remember is waking up a week ago and attacking them once more, and as you can see I didn't exactly come out unscathed." he informed, gesturing to his bruised body.

"So tell me Siri. What's been happening?"

Sirius drew in a breath "You sure you want to know Rem? There is quite a lot of it."

"I'm sure."

"Well then. I'll tell you as much as I know from watching everyone from Death's perspective." Remus nodded at him. "Dumbledick created a fake prophecy which caused Voldie to go after James, Lily and Harry. He made Harry live with abusive muggles." Remus' amber eyes flashed, but he refrained from speaking in order to hear everything.

"Raised him as a pig to the slaughter because Harry held a piece of Voldie's soul in his own. Harry and Hermione destroyed all of the soul pieces Voldie had apart from Harry, Voldie's own piece and his snake. Harry found out all of this, plus the youngest Weasley children and their parents were being paid to be Harry's friends. Ummm..." he scratched his head in thought.

"Harry found Sev and Draco being tortured in HQ's attic, Harry, Sev, Voldie, Belly and Lucius rescued them all. I'm a free man because Peter confessed all to the authorities, and I'm with Rab and Sev again!" declared Sirius in a happy voice.

"I know that Siri, I can smell them all over you," he stated with an amused lilt to his voice, watching his best friend grow red. "So just to make it clear – we are going to kill the Order and Dumbledick aren't we?" Remus said in a low, dangerous voice; fists clenched tightly.

"Of course we are but Harry and Voldie have some sorta plan to do it," Sirius replied jovially. "I'm sure there's something I've forgotten..." Sirius trailed off, searching his mind for the required information. "Oh! That's right! Harry's engaged, Remmy!" shouted Sirius, "I still haven't planned the party yet," he added as an afterthought, but Remus was sitting stock-still, mouth agape.

"H-Harry's engaged?" he repeated wildly before narrowing his gaze. "Who dares to marry my cub?" he demanded.

"I've already threatened him Rem." Siri laughed, holding his palms up in surrender. "And Lily's passed on her own threat too, but her and James are proud of their son and are happy with his fiancé."

"You haven't answered the question Sirius. Who. Is. It?"

"It's – uh – Well it's Voldemort," Sirius burst out. "But he doesn't look like a snake any more, dogs honour! He looks handsome actually. He really loves our cub, Remmy. Even _I _can see that." he laughed self-depreciatingly.

"I will decide that," Remus told his friend vehemently, before stalking off in the direction of the clearing. Sirius couldn't fight the smirk crossing his face _Tom's going to have his hands full..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts – Tom's Rooms<strong>

They were on the green, plush sofa, Tom's arm around Harry's shoulder with the teen's head resting against Tom's arm, when Tom suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you, lovely," Harry murmured drowsily to his lover. "You do want this child right, Tom?" the green-eyed man asked in a quiet voice. Tom merely pulled the smaller man close and pressed a kiss to the soft, black hair below him.

"Of course I do, precious. She or he will be part of you, how could I not love it?" he replied, calming his lovers nerves. "What do you want to call it?" he asked, partly because he wanted to know, but mostly because he wanted to show he cared.

"I'm not sure actually, tell you what, we'll go and buy a name book sometime soon. After all we have seven more months to think about it." he smiled brightly and Tom couldn't help but think he was glowing.

"You really are happy about this aren't you." Tom stated, it wasn't a question, Harry merely sighed and leant further into his fiancé side.

"Of course I am Tom. I never would have wanted to be pregnant whilst the Light is still dominant in society but alas it will have to be," he said. "And I am under no illusions. I know the next seven months are going to be hell, the birth is going to kill, and raising our child is going to be probably the toughest thing I will ever do. But I think it will be worth it in the end." he yawned widely, blinking his weary eyes.

"Sleep precious," whispered the Dark Lord fondly, watching with affection as Harry gently fell asleep in his lap, before accioing a book he had bought whilst Harry was in his classes earlier.

"Baby names and their meanings."

The title read in a large, sans-serif font, above the photo of a pair of sleeping fraternal twins, curled around each other. He had flicked through it earlier, and one name had been fixed in his head ever since 'Feray' which was Turkish for 'Radiance of the moon'.

Tom had thought it fitting name if their child was a girl. Despite their child only being an embryo at the moment, it was already radiating happiness into their lives, and Tom had already seen Harry's maternal side showing.

Tom and Harry both loved the moon, the moon relied on the Sun to be able to be seen by man, personifying Tom and Harry's relationship. The lunar cycle showed their happiness, sometimes it waned and the darkness came, but then it slowly gained power until it returned in full force. It really was beautiful _I'm sure Harry will think so too... _was his last thought before he fell asleep, hugging his fiancé protectively to his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Dumbledore's Office<strong>

Dumbledore sat in his eccentric office, lost in his plans.

_'Despite the plan going off a track a little bit,' _he thought. _'__It will still have the same outcome. Harry _was _supposed to marry Ginny Weasley a nice girl from a good light family; to make sure he would never stray into the seductive path of darkness. However Harry was now engaged to a young man, but it didn't matter, Eadric hated Voldemort for killing his father, he was handsome and the teachers and staff liked him both.'_

_'Hermione has come back to Hogwarts, it did put a spanner in the works when she left at the end of year five. She was the brains behind the Golden trio, and without her, Harry and Ron had fallen out. But she is back now and will convince Ron that he is being an idiot, and then those two shall get engaged. Perfect,' _he congratulated himself on a good plan, whilst popping a sherbet lemon into his mouth.

_'It didn't really matter when Remus escaped the mind control, he would have died because of his wounds sometime last week. Of course I didn't account for Black's sudden return to life, but it will be all right, I think. Harry is firmly set on task, he would not get distracted by his Godfather's antics.'_

_'No he wouldn't,' _Albus agreed with himself once more. _'And once Harry finishes his seventh year, I'll have him as the DADA professor, where I can keep an eye on him. Then Voldemort will kill Harry and I'll kill Voldemort. The world will mourn for their fallen saviour but will revere me, just like they did after I defeated Gellert.' _He smirked as he thought back to his German _'friend' _whilst he began consuming yet another sherbet lemon. _'Oh Albus, your plans are foolproof,' _he thought smugly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom's Rooms – Next Day<strong>

Tom and Harry were still on their sofa, except Harry now had his feet on the coffee-table in front of him, whilst Tom had crossed his legs at the ankles, and was idly playing with his fiancés hair.

"What do you want for breakfast, my sweet?" asked Tom, his voice loud in the silent room. Harry frowned in concentration before a smile flitted across his face.

"Toast," he said firmly, Tom nodded and Harry's smile grew "With...chocolate spread, mashed banana, yoghurt and ummmm? Raisins! Yes raisins. And I want a fruit smoothie and a glass of milk!" he declared, Tom hid his grimace by calling a house-elf into the room and relayed the orders to the small creature.

"What do you think Nev meant earlier?" Harry asked the taller man once the small creature disappeared, brow furrowed in thought as he recalled the morning's earlier conversation.

_**Flashback**_

Harry woke to the sound of someone rapping on the door, the bright rays of the morning shining through the window to his right. He groaned, stood, then staggered tiredly to the door. Upon opening it, he found Neville in front of him with a determined expression on his normally care-free face.

"What's the matter Nev?" Harru asked with curiosity, and Nev let a small smile grow on his face before it became determined once more.

"I need either Rodolphous', Rabastan's or Bellatrix's memories of _that _day," the hazel-eyed boy told his younger friend, none of them had to mention _what _day they were referring to.

"And why is that?" asked Tom in a hard voice, now standing next to Harry.

"Purebloods obey to Pureblood laws; they were not enacted in the Lestrange's case," Neville said in a tight voice.

"I will get them," Tom said after several minutes of assessing his young Death Eater, whilst Neville nodded before leaving the room in a powerful stride.

_**End of Flashback**_

"I don't know actually, love. But it seems Neville knows how to bring them to justice, he wouldn't mention it if he had known the case would fail," Tom told the green-eyed man, and Harry smiled brightly at him.

A soft 'pop' alerted the two wizards to the arrival of their breakfast, the elf placed it on the coffee-table before leaving the room. Harry took one look at the mess that was his breakfast before fleeing the room in order to find a toilet bowl; Tom frowned at the man.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry trudged out of the bathroom with a lined, ashen face. "I am _not _eating _that_," he said with distaste. Tom nodded silently, not daring to question his young fiancé (you do _not _argue with a pregnant anything, man or woman if you wanted to keep your manhood intact), and was about to call the house-elf back, but Harry stopped him with a small hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, and Tom looked at him, confused.

"Getting rid of your breakfast?" he answered in an unsure voice; Harry glared at him.

"You _will _eat it," he stated firmly, and Tom stared at him in incredulity. "You will not waste food."

"_That _cannot be called food." Tom sneered at the offending plate, whilst Harry's glare intensified.

"You _will _eat it. This is your fault after all," Harry shot-back at the older man "You got me pregnant with that – that – _thing_ of yours! I now have the most insane cravings and then want to throw up everywhere. So you will eat that!" he ordered in a dark voice; Tom blanched and stared at the mess daring itself to be labelled as edible.

He gulped under his fiancés gaze, and reluctantly reached for a fork when the door banged open. He breathed a sigh of relief, and placed the cutlery back on the table, whilst gently pushing Harry back into his seat as he attempted to rise.

"Don't love, let me get it." he smiled, trying to sound helpful; Harry beamed at him, seemingly forgetting all about breakfast. Tom strode happily towards the door only to scowl, and slam it once he saw who was there.

"Tom?" called Harry, noticing his foul mood; the door sprang open and Sirius bounced in with a huge smile.

"Hey pup!" he greeted, stretching out his arms (which Harry ran into excitedly).

"Siri! I've missed you!" He called with a slight pout, before his features hardened, Tom wisely backed away from his pregnant fiancé. "Where the HELL have you been? No letters, no floo, no anything! What were you _doing_?" the smaller man demanded in a shrill voice.

_Run for you life! The hormones have kicked in! _Thought Tom, after thoroughly occluding his mind from any angry men.

The dogfather flustered, eyes wide on his godson. "Dumblefuck," he stuttered out. "Sent me to get Greyback's alliance, he was already with Tommy boy but I had to see Fen first apparently," he quickly explained, stretching his hands out in a peaceful gesture.

Emerald eyes narrowed on him. "Okay, what else happened?" he asked in a voice which wasn't best to be ignored.

"Remmy was – is – Fenrir's Beta and lover since he was 17, two years ago after I fell through the Veil, Remmy overheard Dumbles and Mad-eye plan my murder, Moony came out and attacked them. They won and have been feeding him mind control potions since then, he broke free of them over a week ago and was on the verge of death when Fen found him," Sirius told his small godson in a dark voice.

Harry trembled in his godfather's arms and let out a quiet sob. "So he – he doesn't hate me?" he questioned in a wavering voice.

"Of course I don't cub," said Remus from the doorway, Tom glared at him but Harry stared at him with watering eyes. Remus strode forward and pulled his cub into his arms. "I'm so sorry for what happened," he told his heart-son with sincerity. "I would never have left you voluntarily, you are my cub, mine. And _you _Mr. Dark Lord," Remus met the wine glare with his own, golden eyes flashing. "Unless you are quite fond of your balls, you will never hurt him."

Tom threw his arms into the air and collapsed onto the sofa. "I give up, honestly," he sighed in frustration. "Harry is my fiancé, the love of my life I am not going to hurt him. Why does everyone think that?" Incredulous stares met him. "So what if I'm the Dark Lord, I wouldn't have gone after the Potter's if it wasn't for Dumbles, and the Longbottoms deserved what they got. I will not apologise for Harry's parents, or other innocents deaths because that will be ignoring their sacrifice."

A small cough broke the tense silence that followed "That's all very nice and well love," Harry said pleasantly. "But don't we have some news to share."

Tom's face drained of all colour and he slowly backed towards the door. "No, Harry we don't."

Said boy just stalked after him and huge grin on his face. "Are you sure? I swear we did."

"Harry, e dashura, loçkë. Don't, please just, don't." he pleaded as he was ten feet away from the closed door.

"No, this is for not eating your breakfast."

A small whimper escaped the most feared Dark Lord's mouth; Sirius was confused but was insanely happy at the prospect of making Tom squirm.

"What's the news Tommy-boy?" he jovially asked, winking at a happy Harry.

"Don't..."

"I'm pregnant!" Harry declared. Tom fled from the room as quickly as he could, wincing at the inhuman roar and the loud "WAIT TILL I GET MY PAWS ON HIM!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ministry Of Magic - Courtroom – 9:04PM<strong>

"So Nev, why are we here?" asked Harry snuggling into a bruised Tom, bruised as Siri and Remmy had cornered him an hour ago. Neville was standing confidently in the defence stand, waiting for the court to be brought to order, Wizengamot members could be heard taking their seats above, chatting and demanding answers.

Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement entered the room just then and stood on the dais (sans chair) her mere presence calling for silence.

"We are here today because Lord Longbottom wishes to free the Lestranges from all crimes," she called out which immediately brought cries of outrage. "SILENCE! Lord Longbottom would you please state your case," she asked in a stiff voice; Neville nodded at her before turning to face the elderly Lords before him.

"Rodolphous, Rabstan and Bellatrix are not guilty of any crime. Frank and Alice Longbottom breached the Pureblood Law of 1641," he stated in a firm voice. "On Saturday the 31st October 1981, Frank and Alice Longbottom attacked Lestrange Manor, they incapacitated Bellatrix and Rodolphous with a stupefy and made them watch as they tortured their son Orion Phineas Black with the Cruciatus, and then eventually kill him with the entrail-expelling curse. Little Orion was only seven years old." Gasps, defiant shouts and grimaces met this.

"As the Pureblood Law of 1641 states, if a member(s) of a pureblood family is killed by another pureblood family, the victim's family are allowed to seek vengeance, using the exact same spells as the perpetrators," he informed the court, though most of them knew.

"And what evidence do you have for this?" questioned Madame Bones, as she attempted to seek order in her courtroom.

"Pensive memories from Alice Longbottom," He informed her, whilst handing over a vial, containing a silver strand. "Though I do advise that those of the faint of heart do not watch this; the screams are horrible," he warned with a shudder, obviously remembering his own visit to those terrible memories.

Madame Bones nodded. "Leave if you cannot stand to watch this, however if you choose to do so, then your place in the verdict shall not be needed," she told the room: no one moved. "Very well then." Moving with swishing robes to the pensive on the dais; she poured the vial into the magical device and murmured. " _demonstro memoria_"

_The wall behind her was suddenly a lavish, mahogany drawing room, Bellatrix and Rodolphous were in two armchairs near a large window showing the frost covered grass of their garden. A young boy was curled asleep at their feet, a thick green and black Afghan blanket covering his small frame; all that was visible was his pale, closed eyes and curly jet-black tresses._

_Movement from behind their chairs proved to be the two Longbottom's; they pressed their wands to the Lestrange couple's heads, and cast both silencio and stupefy. Restricting their movements. Laughing loudly into the silent room, Alice spun the chairs to face her whilst Frank yanked Orion onto his feet by his hair; the boy yowled in pain scrabbling at his attackers hands._

_He was forced onto his knees in front of his parents, tears stung his eyes as he jerked out one word that would shatter Bellatrix's heart 'mother'._

Several witches in the docks started to cry.

"_Look-y h__ere __filth__!__" spat Frank at the two parents. "We've got your precious son," he taunted, drawing his wand mockingly gentle against the boy's cheek. Alice leant down to Bellatrix's ear._

"_What shall we do to him, Belly dear?" she whispered menacingly whilst removing the silencing spell from the other witch._

"_Get away from him you bitch!" she screamed with fury, magic darkening her eyes and voice. "Get your disgusting hands off him!"_

"_We can't have that can we Frank?" Alice asked her husband, laughing at the mother in front of her._

"_Of course we can't," he answered, whilst pointing his wand at the boy. "Crucio," he blandly intoned, before laughing as he heard the heart-wrenching screams from the Lestrange heir._

"_No!" Bellatrix howled at her son's attackers, as tears streamed down her face. "I'll get you bastards, Rodo and I, we'll fucking kill you and you'll wish you had never been born!" she glanced at her husbands pale stricken face and nodded. "You'll regret this," she vowed. Another shriek was torn from her seven year-old son's mouth as Alice added her wand into the boy's torture. "Orion love," she called to him. "Stay strong we'll get them, just stay strong."_

_His face was snow-white, crystal tears squeezed from tightly-shut eyes whilst bloody nails tore at the ground for purchase against the agonising pain. He vaguely heard his mothers voice telling him something. "Oh, the freak has stopped screaming Frank, whatever shall we do now?" she asked her husband in a sickeningly sweet voice._

"_I have an idea," he told her, ending the cruciatus curse on the laughing boy. "Entrail expulsus." he whispered lovingly as he grabbed his wife by the waist. "We'll be going now," he called out to them,whilst ending all curses on the Lestranges before apparating away._

_Bellatrix collapsed onto the floor, clutching her son's limp and bloody body to her chest. "Orion," she whispered in a broken voice; Rodolphous fell beside her wrapping her in shaking arms._

"_They will regret this," he swore to his sobbing wife, resting his tear tainted face on his wife's shoulder. "Just you see." his face blank but his eyes sparkling with sorrow and deadly rage._

The memory faded out and the courtroom shivered at the sight they had just witnessed.

"All those against pardoning Bellatrix and Rodolphous Lestrange say 'nay'" a few stated the words. "All those in favour of pardoning Bellatrix and Rodolphous Lestrange due to Pureblood law 1641 say 'aye'" Madame Bones called out in an icy voice, and a resounding 'aye' echoed across the room.

"Motion carried!" she called out, banging her gavel. "Bellatrix and Rodolphous Lestrange have been pardoned of all crimes against them."

"But they are Death Eaters!" one soul demanded from the bench above.

"That was never proven." Madame Bones stated.

_'Tom? Wouldn't they have seen the Dark Mark?'_

Tom chuckled. _'__You do not honestly think that I gave my inner-circle Dark Marks?'_

Harry raised an eyebrow _'You let them free? No way of contacting them, subduing them?'_

Tom grimaced at the thought _'Of course not, I just gave them a different mark.'_

_'Which would be?' _his fiancé asked with a roll of his eyes.

_'Slytherin class of whatever year they graduated,' _he answered with a shrug, Harry shook his head in amusement.

_'Fanatic,' _he teased.

_'I'll get you,' _Tom warned.

_'Pregnant remember?'_

_'It wouldn't be a _violent _attack,' _he answered with a leer.

_'Can't wait,' _he told the Dark Lord with a delightful shiver.

Madame Bones' strict voice caught their attention "Lord Longbottom, you have a way of contacting said persons?" she asked.

Neville nodded. "We will send a notification and an official apology out to them," she said and Tom snorted. "Professor Renishaw, I cannot see what is so amusing," she told the 'younger' man, her hazel eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I highly doubt an _apology_," he sneered the word out in disgust. "Shall satisfy them. Fill the gap where their son should be, fill the seventeen years of agony and sorrow. He would be twenty-four now, killed at the age of seven, whilst his parents were punished and his murderers revered." he thundered in a deadly quiet voice.

"The Ministry is a disgrace," he continued. "Azkaban without a trial, without proper evidence or full awareness of the facts. It has gone to the dogs," he answered. "Of course there are some people dedicated to their professions, but others are just cowards, grateful and willing for any money slipped their way."

Amelia nodded curtly at him. "I see. No amount of apologising shall ever make up for the loss of their son," she acquiesced. "And I agree that there are some individuals that are not the most loyal, however that does not represent the whole Ministry." her lipped tones, telling the two wizards exactly how offended she was at the insinuation of a corrupt Ministry.

"Of course Madame Bones, I apologise for my tone, I was just angry over the events," he offered with a tilt of his head.

"It is understandable Professor Renishaw," she agreed. "Court dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts – Monday<strong>

Harry walked into the Hall, and sat next to Neville who was reading the Prophet; reaching for a pear, he obtrusively began to read over his friend's shoulder.

_'LESTRANGE'S PARDONED AFTER NEW REVELATIONS MADE!'_

_By Robert Crawford_

_Yesterday afternoon, Lord Neville Longbottom (seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) entered the Ministry of Magic demanding a trial for Bellatrix and Rodolphous Lestrange._

_Madame Bones agreed to said trial, and called the Wizengamot to courtroom Nine where they were told the reason they had been gathered. Lord Longbottom stated that the Lord and Lady Lestrange were legally innocent of the crimes under the Pureblood Law of 1641 (stating that if any Pureblood family member is murdered by another pureblood family, then the victim's family has the right to seek vengeance in the exact same fashion as the original perpetrators)._

_Lord Longbottom brought evidence from his own mother's (Alice Longbottom) memory of the occasion. The exact details of the memory are too gruesome to write, but in short the Lestrange heir was tortured with the first Unforgivable (the Curciatus curse) until he went insane, he was then cursed with the entrail expelling curse – the seven year old boy bled to death._

_After a vote, Lord and Lady Lestrange were pardoned of all crimes._

_Neville Longbottom issued this statement. "I am glad that justice has been brought to light. I detest my parents for what they have done, I renounce them of the Longbottom name, they are a taint to it and do not deserve it._

_Augusta Longbottom stated. "They are not related to me in any way. They are foul and I hope they are suffering where they are."_

_Surprisingly, Professor Eadric Renishaw, (Defence against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School, and Fiancé to Harry Potter), along with Harry Potter himself, attended the trial. Renishaw had some very passionate views about the case and the trustworthiness of the Ministry._

_Also, Alice and Frank No-name have been removed of their Order of Merlin: First Class awards after yesterday's revelations._

_To read more about the Lestranges: Page 4_

_To read about Alice and Frank No-name: Page 5 _

Harry smiled at the can of worms which had been opened; he took a glance around the room, students were silent for once, their eyes dull and void of emotion. Harry smirked, yet couldn't help fight the feeling that something other than the ex-Longbottoms' crimes had evoked such emotion.

_'You may like the Front page, e dashura,' _Tom chuckled, Harry nodded and asked for Nev's paper which was willingly given with a smirk. Harry could see why once he flicked to the front.

_'DUMBLEDORE: ICON FOR THE LIGHT? ADVOCATE FOR THE DARK?'_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_My dear readers, you may have been wondering why I haven't written any articles recently. The answer? Because I discovered a secret I doubt hardly anyone knows, and for this I needed to pay a visit to Numengard. More specifically, the only permanent resident of that terrifying prison: Gellert Grindelwald, the previous Dark Lord._

_But worry not my dear readers, I survived unharmed, however I left with a lot of leads. I discovered that Gellert Grinelwald and Albus Dumbledore (Grand Sorc.,D. Wiz.,X.J .sorc, S. of Mag.Q., Order of Merlin- First Class) was friends with the former Dark Lord._

_Further enquiries reveal that the Dumbledore family previously lived in Mould-on-the-Wold, not Godric's Hollow as we all thought. What was the reason for this move? His father (Percival) was sent to Azkaban after attacking a group Muggle boys after they attacked his daughter (Ariana). Percival's wife (Kendra) then moved herself, Headmaster Dumbledore, his brother and his sister to the founder's village._

_As a result of the attack on Ariana, her magic was left violently unstable, prone to lash out and strike anyone nearby. When Albus was made prefect in his fifth_ _year, Kendra Dumbledore was apparently struck by her daughter's rogue magic, and consequently died. Albus returned home as a bitter and resentful boy, forced to look after his younger siblings. That was until _he _came._

_Dumbledore met Grindelwald (who was staying with his great-aunt at the time), and they soon began exchanging letters. Bathilda Bagshot (great-aunt to Grindelwald) has kept several of these, and gladly handed them over for public interest. In these letters Dumbledore agrees with the young Grinelwald, saying that Wizards should dominate over Muggles for the 'greater good', does this mean that Dumbledore planned to overthrow the Statute of Secrecy?_

_The two quickly became friends and it is rumoured that Dumbledore harboured romantic feelings for the German youth, (it is unknown if these feelings were returned)._

_Weeks afterwards, Albus' younger brother (Abeforth – owner of the Hog's Head Inn) confronted him about the neglect towards their sister, and her deteriorating magical condition. He told Albus to stop his friendship and plans with Grindelwald, because if he left, Ariana would have to be taken with him._

_A violent duel erupted between the three youths (with the cruciatus curse being used), and somehow during the fight Ariana had ran into it (attempting to end the confrontation I presume) and tragically died._

_Aberforth blamed her death on his brother, and Grindewlwald fled the country. There are many questions in need of answering – does Dumbledore still continue his and Grindelwald's plans? Has he done other dark deeds? I endeavour to find out my dear readers, worry not.'_

"This is lovely," breathed Harry; Neville hummed in agreement, forcing a disbelieving expression on his face, Harry did likewise.

_'He's not here love,' _Harry commented in a happy voice, and Tom just chuckled at him.

_~HPLV~_

The first Howlers arrived at dinner when the old man had finally shown his face.

His weathered face had (if possible) gotten ancient, with even more pronounced wrinkles. His long, white hair was lanky and limp, and his exuberant robes were discarded in place of plain, cotton brown.

Tom smirked (inwardly of course) at the decrepit fool, the first Howler being from Augusta Longbottom just made his day; her opinion was revered to put it mildly.

She was renown across the nation for her social circles, and political connections, and many pureblood's were taught with Lady Longbottom as their aspiration. So of course, with her word _against _Dumbles, many wealthy and influential families followed suit; it really was a pleasing sight.

So with these thoughts in mind, Tom stalked over to the fireplace and called out her name.

She answered within a minute, with a beaming smile flitting across her ageing face. "My Lord, whatever can I do for you?" she asked in a genially.

"Ah, Augusta, how many times? It's Tom, just Tom," he greeted with his usual charming self.

"Now, now My Lord. I was raised to respect my betters and _you _are indeed _my _better. So be quiet." she commanded, Tom just chuckled at her contradictory beliefs. The witch in question quirked her lips in amusement.

"Augusta my dear friend, I have a favour to ask of you, quite a large one. Although I am sure you can manage it, after all you are Lady Longbottom."

"And what can this favour be, for you to ask one such as I, My Lord?" she enquired.

"Quite a large social gathering," he replied, smirking as he saw her eyes gleam in anticipation.

"Quite large?" she question, mentally filing away the details.

"One could say so, yes." he replied evasively; her eyes narrowed.

"And what is this social gathering for?"

"Ah, that is a surprise. I hope you do not mind if I graced the beautiful grounds of Longbottom Manor tomorrow afternoon?" he asked, (although he already knew the answer).

"The prospect would undoubtedly cheer the House Elves right up, My Lord. I look forward to your arrival."

Tom just shook his head at the domineering matriarch. "Thank you Augusta. Adieu."

"Good Evening, My Lord," she offered before exiting the Floo connection; Tom smirked at the now orange flames whilst envisioning his fiancé's face upon entering said social gathering.

_'Oh yes, I cannot wait,' _he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday - Slytherin Quarters – Theodore Nott's Room<strong>

"Something has been bothering you Nev," stated Theodore Nott's voice from the bed "What's the matter?"

Neville sighed at him whilst buttoning his school-shirt. "It's my Gram," he muttered, before retrieving his Gryffindor tie from where it was tied around the bedpost.

"And what." Theo placed a kiss on his boyfriend's lips "Is wrong with Lady Longbottom?"

Neville briefly glanced at his lover's naked form before quickly averting his eyes, a blush staining his cheeks. "She's planning something, it's worrying."

Theo raised an eyebrow in pure Slytherin-esque fashion. "Her planning worries you?" he asked in a sceptic voice, smirking at Neville's rosy cheeks.

"Yes she is lethal when she's planning," he told the Slytherin in a pained voice, OBVIOUSLY speaking from experience with such matters; Theo grimaced at the thought, though ignored it in favour of watching his favourite Gryffindor's arse in fine-ftting slacks.

"I need to go love," Nev stated; kissing Theo soundly on the lips before he exited the Slyhterin's personal rooms with a smile.

_~HPLV~_

The next couple of weeks were a disorganised and chaotic mess for the entire school. Students were stressed with N.E.W.T's now under-way; the Prophet continued to produce many slanderous articles about Dumbledore, (courtesy of the blonde beauty Rita Skeeter); and the esteemed Headmaster had barely been present inside of school. Only ever seen hurrying from his office to the Anti-apparation wards and back.

Hallways were void of chattering students, with the older years holed up either in the Library or their respected common rooms, studying. The atmosphere was tense, especially with one Harry Potter. His best-friend Hermione Granger had to leave again for her own exams in America, he hardly ever saw his fiancé, because he was too tired from studying, and Tom was too tired from teaching.

But despite all this, Harry was extremely happy. Exhausted but happy. He was getting married, he was pregnant and he was going to have a family for the first time in his life. Yes, life was great.

He spoke too soon...

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts School – Saturday 6th June – 8:39PM<strong>

Albus Dumbledore was enjoying his roast beef and gravy when three Aurors stormed into the Great Hall, with scowls set firm on their faces, and furious glares aimed at the elderly wizard. Said wizard rose with a smile, aware of all the students eyes on him.

"Ah, my dear friends, whatever are you doing here at this hour?" he enquired in a kind voice, and the Auror closest to him sneered whilst brandishing an official parchment.

"Albus Percival Wulfirc Brian Dumbledore, I am arresting you under suspicion of kidnapping, grievously bodily harm with intent, the use of the unforgivable curses, and attempted rape. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand these charges?" he boomed out into the eerily silent hall.

Dumbledore merely twinkled at him, arms raised in a grandfatherly gesture. Wands followed the movement. "My dear boy, there must have been some sort of mistake," he replied good-naturedly.

The Auror wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Do you understand these charges, _sir_" he spat the epithet.

"There has been a mistake," the older wizard stated in a determined voice.

"Auror Thompson please note that the suspect has resisted Auror arrest," he commanded authoritatively, and a tall, younger wizard behind him quickly followed the orders. "Stupefy!" he intoned, and watched smugly as Dumbledore went rigid and fell to the ground.

The Auror glanced around the Hall until he spotted Professor McGonagall, he waved her over and started speaking in hushed tones.

_'One of yours love?' _Harry asked in an amused voice, the exact opposite of his confused and betrayed face.

_'Surprisingly, no.' _Came the curious voice of The Dark Lord _'Someone's royally pissed at him though; this will be interesting – I can't wait.' _he told his small lover, watching with satisfaction as McGonagall's face hardened in shock.

_'I'm sure Dobby can supply us with some popcorn. We'll make a date out of it,' _laughed the emerald-eyed teen.

_'Oh, we shall, e dashura, you can count on it,' _replied a smug Dark Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>Ministry of Magic – Courtroom Six<strong>

The Old Coot's trial was prepared only six hours after the arrest, McGonagall (acting as temporary Headmistress) cancelled all lessons for that day to attend the trial; Harry and Tom following as well. Several parents came to collect their children and attend to trial also, including the Weasley's, (to Harry and Tom's disgust).

Dumbledore refused the right for a lawyer, stating with a benign smile that the nonsense would be dealt with quickly after everything had been sorted out. Tom snorted when he head it.

Leading the prosecution was Bernard Gamby, an authoritative, elderly man who had never lost a case in his seventy-nine years as a lawyer. Paying the respected attorney was one Lord Lucius Malfoy, he had waited months for this; _no-one _threatened a Malfoy without suffering the consequences.

He sat next to his Lord, nodding respectfully at both Tom and Harry.

"My dear Lucius." greeted Tom charmingly. "Whatever do we owe the pleasure?" he asked, wrapping an arm around his fiancé's shaking frame; Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Your company is gratifying Eadric," he replied smoothly. "Whatever is the matter with Mr. Potter?" he enquired lightly.

Laughing emeralds met stormy grey and winked. "It's just the stress Mr. Malfoy. I cannot believe the Headmaster could do such terrible things," he stuttered out in a broken voice, his face forlorn.

"I assure you everything you heard was true, Mr. Potter, however hard it is to accept it."

Harry ran a hand through his wild locks. "I know, Mr. Malfoy," he agreed quietly; Tom pulled him closer so he could kiss him on the head. He ran a trail down the smaller man's earlobe with his tongue, delighted at the shiver he caused the younger to have.

"You're just too good, love," he murmured lowly, and Harry moaned quietly as a response; but the sound was lost as a grim-faced Madam Bones walked into the room with Percy Weasley following after, as two Aurors led Dumbledore thought a side door. They deposited him in the chair on the dais, before standing behind it.

Madam Bones nodded stiffly at them before addressing the court. "We are hear today for the trial of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, suspected on the charges of kidnapping, grievously bodily harm with intent, the use of the unforgivable curses, and attempted rape. How does the suspect plead?" she asked, hazel eyes staring accusingly at the powerful wizard.

"Not guilty, Amelia m'girl, this has been one big misunde-" he replied with a kind voice, but Madam Bones cut him off.

"If the plaintiff would open," she instructed. The old law-wizard rose to his feet, and swept around the room, his green-eyes seeming to bore into everyone else's.

"Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape were repeatedly subjected to various states of abuse including physical abuse, whipping and the use of the cruciatus curse. They were tortured without reason for weeks on end, resulting in the near fatal injuries of the two – which can be found as Evidence 1 in front of you," he said, indicating a parchment on the desks the Wizengamot and Head of Law Enforcement were sitting at; Madam Bones nodded and he continued.

"Draco Malfoy was taken against his will whilst visiting Hogsmeade Village on September 29th whilst Severus Snape was taken against his will on November 5th after discovering his Godson, chained to the ceiling of Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters – which he cannot reveal as they are under the Fidelius charm by the defendant," he informed the silent court in a strict voice.

"Both of the victims have named the defendant as the perpetrator behind these attacks as well as providing Pensive memories of the abuse they suffered through. They understandably do not want to face their attacker again, one they once held in trust," he stated before nodding at Madam Bones and retaking his seat.

"Thank you Law-wizard Gamby, what say you Headmaster Dumbledore?" she enquired in a frosty voice.

"The mere idea is preposterous!" he declared "I would never do such a thing to one of my students and member of staff, and as we all know, Pensive memories can be easily faked."

"Not without being detected by Law Enforcement," Madam Bones stated with a glare. "If you would show the court your evidence, Law-wizard Gamby."

The elderly wizard nodded once more and handed over two vials of silvery substance to Madame Bones, and she performed the same spell as she did at the Lestrange hearing weeks before. Everybody in the courtroom grimaced at the scene they were greeted with, many were even physically sick.

_A young man, strung up by his arms to the ceiling like a cow prepared for slaughter. His chest and back lashed open, blood oozing out of the wounds, freshly scabbed lines were torn anew from his continuous struggling, and every time the whip cracked against his mottled flesh a whimper escaped his abused throat – too sore to scream any more._

_Albus Dumbledore cast aside the whip with a sinister grin and stepped toward the young man, so they were only two inches apart. "Just wait into next time, Little Lord Malfoy, your daddy can't save you now." he cackled at the younger man before walking out of view._

As soon as the memory faded Madam Bones prepared the next one. Many of the courtroom members gagged as they were faced with the same room.

_The young man was unconscious now, his appearance worse than it was before. Many more wounds had been inflicted upon him, the previous ones now festering with blood, with pus trickling down his skin. He was practically unrecognisable now, with most of his face swollen and blue, and even in sleep he breathing was laboured._

_A gasp of horror echoed in the room as Severus Snape stumbled into view, he collapsed onto his knees and retched._

"_D-Draco?" he whispered hoarsely, his voice almost pleading for it to not be true, but he was soon roused from his shocked-daze as a moan escaped the Malfoy heir's mouth. Severus stood shakily and made his way over to the seventeen year old man; pulling vials of potions from his robes as he went._

"_Oh Merlin, Draco," he murmured, pouring a viscous, yellow liquid down the younger man's throat. "What the hell happened?"_

"_The same that is going to happen to you Severus," stated a voice from behind the Potions Master. "It's such a shame though, you were such a good Professor," he spoke again in a mournful voice, and Severus roughly jerked his gaze away from his godson to his employer._

"_Albus," he said in a dark voice. "why the _fuck _did you do this!" he thundered at the elder wizard,whilst rising to his feet, looking very reminiscent to an avenging bat._

"_I needed some sort of entertainment," the Headmaster said simply, raising his shoulders in a lazy shrug._

"_Entertainment? Enter-fucking-tainment. You fucking bastard!"_

"_Yes Severus entertainment," Albus said again, raising his wand at the younger wizard. "Crucio." the bright-red curse shot out of the elder wizard's wand and struck the younger man, who fell to his knees once more; a strangled cry ripped from his throat. "And what's more, he will be a lot more entertainment when I can use that virgin arse of his." he laughed hysterically as he strung the younger man next to his Godson._

All eyes darted to the ashen figure in the defence seat.

"What is your response to the evidence provided?" asked Madam Bones in a frosty voice, hazel eyes burning holes into the elder wizard.

"It is a fabrication created to slander myself." Dumbledore spoke in a calm voice, and looks and sounds of disgust followed this statement. "You don't believe this Harry, do you?" cried Dumbledore imploringly at the young man, when he noticed the looks being directed at him.

Harry stared at the man in disbelief _'H__as he always been an utter imbecile?' _"I do believe this, yes," he stated in a quiet voice which still carried in the silent room. Dumbledore looked down at his hands, and Harry felt a cold shiver run down his spine; something wasn't right.

"Wizengamot do you need to adjourn?" asked the head of Law Enforcement at the balcony, and an elderly wizard rose at her question.

"It is not needed ma'am," he told her in a frail voice, she nodded at him.

"Very well. How do you find the defendant on the accusation of kidnapping?" she asked.

Silence reigned throughout the courtroom, waiting for the answer.

"Guilty."

"How do you find the defendant on the accusation of grievous bodily harm with intent?"

"Guilty."

"How do you find the defendant on the accusation of attempted rape?"

"Guilty."

"And how do you find the defendant on the accusation of use of the Unforgivable curses?"

"Guilty."

Madam Bones thanked the man, who sank into his seat with a sad expression. "The defendant Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has been found guilty on all charges against him. I hereby strip him of all titles and sentence him to lifelong imprisonment in Azkaban Prison," she told the court in a commanding voice "Take him away," she instructed, and the two Aurors, who complied with small, grim, satisfied smiles on their faces.

Lucius rose to thank Law-wizard Gamby, as Tom and Harry stood to leave however, a loud 'crash' from behind them caught their attention. Dumbledore had escaped the two Aurors using a bought of wandless magic by flinging them into a nearby wall.

The old wizard was currently sprinting towards Harry and Tom, they reached for their wands just as Dumbledore collided with the young man. Tom raised his wand, a curse loaded on his lips when Dumbledore disappeared with a 'pop', taking Harry along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 2408/12**

**9569 words ****(****sans: disclaimer; warnings; A/N).**


	6. Fide, Sed Qui, Vide

Summary: One letter & one meeting lead to an unexpected romance and the changing of the world- but for who exactly?

A/N: Hey, my first Harry Potter fanfic. It is a slash between Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort. If you don't like boy/boy – leave!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it, Harry Potter and co will never be mine, he will always belong to J.K Rowling and her respected publishing companies e.g. Bloomsbury. So damn...

On Another Note: I feel like shite :(

_**Fide, Sed Qui, Vide **_

_Tom raised his wand, a curse loaded on his lips when Dumbledore disappeared with a 'pop', taking Harry along with him..._

Harry awoke in a confused daze, he was chained in an unknown bed. _Now that's strange. _He thought. _I don't remember doing anything kinky with Tom last night. In fact..._ He glanced around the room with heavy lidded eyes, he was on a plain, single bed, fully-clothed _Thank Merlin!_ There were no windows and only one door.

_I distinctly remember being at Dumbledick's trial..._he trailed off, as the events of said trial came back to him and he shot ramrod straight on the bed. A chuckle from the doorway alerted him to another's presence, the ex-headmaster of Hogwarts School wandered into the room and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Sir?" Harry asked in a tight voice, reigning his anger in. "Why did you bring me here, you're only making it worse on yourself."

"Oh, Harry, Harry." Dumbledore replied happily, absently tapping the younger wizard on the leg. "They won't believe a Death Eater and a Death Eater's son against me."

Harry stared at the man incredulously, shaking his head at the elder wizard's delusions. "They sentenced you with life-long imprisonment – in Azkaban."

Dumbledore waved Harry's comment aside. "Minor details Harry, they'll soon see that I'm the only one who can save them from Voldemort, only me." he stated as if transfixed in his own thoughts, an insane glint in his blue eyes.

"You're mad." breathed Harry, wariness creeping at his thoughts, telling him to tread carefully.

Dumbledore merely laughed at him. "All the best people are, my dear boy."

Harry nodded at him absent-mindedly. "Why did you take me sir?" he asked, attempting to keep his voice neutral.

"You're going to do what you've always wanted to, m'boy." Green eyes stared at the elder wizard, as if telling him to elaborate. "You're going to help me defeat Voldemort."

The smaller wizard vehemently disagreed with that statement, kill his lover, fiancé, father to his child? Never. He shook his head alongside his thoughts. "No, I won't." he whispered, Dumbledore frowned at him for the first time.

"What do you mean you won't? Of course you will." he told the younger in a confused voice.

"I won't, I can't, I really _can't._" Harry denied with passion, Dumbledore eyes widened as if he understood.

"It's okay, my boy." Dumbledore stated in an assuring voice. "You may be surprised with the amount of power you wield." Harry stared dumbly at him, Dumbledore thought he couldn't fight Tom because he thought he would die? – how stupid.

"What are you going to do with me." Harry asked, Dumbledore just smiled kindly down at him.

"We're going to perform a ritual and I'm going to borrow some of your magic, that's all."

Harry stared at him once more, anger clouding over his mind. "Bullshit!" he spat at Dumbledore. "You'd drain me dry." The blue-eyed man glanced at him with a grandfatherly smile.

"Why would you think that, Harry?"

Harry evaded the question with ease (he was half Slytherin after all) "How long have I been here?" he glared at the older man.

Dumbledore hesitated before replying. "A week. I had to make preparations."

"A week?" he shouted in horror. _'Tom!' _he called desperately out to his fiancé but no reply came; Harry turned towards his captor. "What the fuck have you done to my mind!" he demanded; his magic flowing erratically from every pore in his body.

"You can't have mind barrier, it'll effect the ritual." he told the younger man simply. "I gave you a potion."

Harry mentally breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't permanent, it would be okay. "Get. It. Out. From. Me." The ropes burned his wrists as he continued to struggle and attempt to use his magic –but he couldn't direct any of his magic towards the old-man at the end of his bed. "How dare you mess with me." he demanded the old man, verdant eyes cold and radiating fury.

"I am the saviour of the wizarding world, you're helping me for the Greater Good." replied Dumbledore stubbornly, staring down at the younger man who merely met the stare with one of his own.

"You'll regret this old man. I can tell you now." he vowed in a dark voice, sending a bone-chilling shiver down the ex-headmaster's spine before glancing away.

...

**Ministry of Magic – Courtroom Six**

**6th June 1998**

**16:13PM**

Tom stared at where his fiancé once was only a couple of seconds ago with growing horror.

_'Harry!Loçkë, can you hear me?' _he shouted ardently at his green-eyed beauty but there was no reply, Tom didn't want to dwell on what this meant. He spun on his heel, robes billowing to face a courtroom full of shocked wizards and witches.

His magic was wild, rippling uncontrollably throughout his body. He felt his glamour dissolve under the pressure, his real, long, wavy, black locks floated with the unnatural wind sweeping through the room and his once wine-eyes, now glowed an eerie glowed neon-red.

"That little FUCKER!" he thundered to the silent room, teeth bared in a snarl like a wild and cornered animal preparing for attack. He paced around the room, one hand on his hip the other firmly gripping his wand, deep in thought. He probed within his mind, following the silver thread that connected their minds, where it once shone and glistened in the darkness, it was now a dull, rusted iron. _'Harry, love, where are you?' _he called out desperately, but like before there was no answer.

"Who are you really?" Madame Bones asked boldly, interrupting the other man's reverie. She flinched as rage-filled ruby orbs were focused on her, and she shuddered as his magic grew oppressing, as he prowled closer to her.

"No, no, little girl." he said gently, stroking his wand lovingly down her cheek. "Only one person survives back-chatting me, and he has been _stolen _from me." he told her, watching with delight as her face paled as realisation hit her.

"V-Voldemort. You're the Dark Lord." she stuttered out and he smiled menacingly at her – she gulped.

"Well done little girl." he praised her with a sneer, sweeping his arm aside to address the other wizards and witches. "I am Lord Voldemort." A few gasped in shock, clutching at their seats, but many fell gracefully to the floor, intoning as one 'My Lord.'

Tom scowled at them all.

"Yaxley." he called out and the blonde Ministry worker raised his head at his master. "Go to Gringotts and demand the Head Goblin. I want every piece of information on every property or land that bastard has, and tell them it is on orders from the Lords Slytherin and Gryffindor. Understood." he raised an eyebrow at his follower, who quickly stated his understanding before leaving the room.

"Albert Runcorn." Tom whispered and the tall, muscular man raised his head. "Get Greyback – sans glamour. Black, Lupin, Severus and the Lestranges. Bring them to Headquarters. Understood?"

"Yes My Lord." he agreed before rising and exiting the room; Tom scanned the room once more until his eyes fell on glistening blonde hair.

"Lucius. Go to the Board of Governors, we want Severus as the new Headmaster of that school. She." he inclined his head at the shocked McGonagall. "will not lead it, who knows how much Dumbledick relied upon her."

The blonde rose fluidly to his feet. "Of course." he agreed smoothly, grinning at the pale-faced red-heads near the door.

Tom spotted the smile and smirked. "Percy Weasley." he called and the red-haired youth looked at his Lord, to the protestations of his family. Percy shot them glared at them witheringly.

"My Lord?" he enquired reverently, Tom smiled down at his Death Eater.

"Get Fudge out of Office, I want you leading this country by the end of the week. Understood?"

Percy swiftly stood, a smug smirk set on his face as he glanced at his Lord. "Yes My Lord, I understand perfectly." he answered before sauntering out of the room.

"U-umm? Lord Voldemort, sir?" Madam Bones uncertainly caught the Dark Lord's attention, he glanced at her with amusement. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "What is it you're planning for the wizarding world?" she asked as easily as one could whilst in the presence of such a powerful wizard.

"Ah, that is a brilliant question." he told her (she was a powerful witch after all, she could be useful for the cause). "Augusta." he called and waved her over, and the elderly Longbottom rose to stand next her Lord. "Tell Madame Bones are goals, if you would."

She placed a weathered hand on his arm. "We will get them back my Lord, don't you worry." Tom spared her a grateful smile, before hardening his face. Augusta smiled sadly at him before curtsying and leading the Head of Law Enforcement into a quiet area.

"Rita." the young, blonde woman, looked at him, waiting for instruction. "Harry and I have been very pleased with your journalism." he began, and the woman smiled at him. "Report of today's findings, and my fiancé's kidnap, but nothing of me. Make it as slanderous as you can, Rita." he told her, before gesturing her to leave.

Tom glanced at the 30 or so followers still on the floor. "Rise." he commanded and his Death Eaters quickly complied "Go back to your posts." the gathered wizards and witches nodded and left the room.

Only 13 people were left behind, people who weren't his followers, who knew his secret. He flicked his wand and his furious magic rose gently like a blanket until it was above everyone's heads, he slashed his wand down and his magic covered theirs. He smirked at their oblivious faces.

From his peripheral vision he saw Augusta and Madame Bones making their ways towards him, they stopped once they were a foot away. He arched an eyebrow at them, Augusta curtsied once more and gestured for Madame Bones to imitate her; the younger woman quickly complied.

"Sir?" she enquired in a tight voice, attempting to reign her terror in. "After everything Lady Longbottom has informed me of, I wish to support your cause, however I do not want to become a Death Eater." she spoke each word carefully with a very pale face.

Tom just glanced at her with amusement. "I thank you for your support Madame Bones, if you would continue your profession." he commanded lightly, waving an arm around the near-empty courtroom. The Ministry official nodded at him before scurrying out of the room, Tom looked at Augusta and shook his head. "Is there something you would like Augusta?" he asked after the elderly witch had remained behind.

She pursed her lips and looked at him from the corner of her hazel eyes. "Not particularly no, is there something I could do for you?"

"No there isn't my fine lady." he told her with a smile, which quickly faded into a grimace as she left the room.

"You won't get away with this!" shouted an irate voice from behind him, Tom glanced backwards and saw four sputtering red-heads, whose faces were as red as their hair. _'How disgusting.'_

"Oh really?" he replied in a bored drawl, watching them with barely-concealed hatred. "Because I own the press, I am controlling the government. I think this country is mine. And in case you have forgotten – which wouldn't really surprise me, I know of your mental capacity, I am the Dark Lord. You can't stop me." he told them, his left eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"And even if you did hope on finding someone to stop me, you cannot even tell them of today's events. There's this lovely piece of magic I created smothering your magic you see, which renders you incapable of informing anyone of today's events. You cannot write it or say it, even under Veritaserum or Legllimency, and if you even attempt to break this..." he smirked cruelly at them. "My magic will kill yours, and you will die an agonising death. Do you want to test it out?" The assembled red-heads paled under the Dark Lord's cold words and malicious expression, and the younger two attempted to cower behind their mother.

"No?" he asked with a sneer to their rapidly shaking heads. "That is a shame, I would have quite enjoyed the screams."he told them before leaving the room himself, there were too many emotions running rampant in his mind, too many thoughts poisoning his mind with what could have happened to his little lover. He needed to escape, run from the worry growing in his gut, the panic threatening to take his mind. He stopped moving and found himself in his rooms in Riddle Manor. _'How did I get here?' _he thought, before he stopped thinking at all as he downed a dreamless sleeping draught and collapsed onto the soft bed where his lover and he had spent so many nights together..._'Harry...'_

...

**Riddle Manor**

**12:01AM**

The Dark Lord's inner-circle were gathered around the same large mahogany table they were 7 months prior, except they had gained a couple more comrades. Remus was sat closely to Fenrir watching his best friend furiously pace the gently-crackling fireplace, Severus and Rabastan were also worriedly watching their lover. Rodolphous and Bellatrix were whispering to each-other, whilst Lucius and Narcissa were silently observing everyone; the other inner-circle members were quiet and subdued.

The door behind the table opened and the Dark Lord strode into the room, a terrifying cold mask upon his face as he assessed those present. They all rose in one fluid motion and bowed to Voldemort before taking a seat, watching their Lord patiently.

"Harry has..." The Dark Lord faltered off to strengthen his voice, swallowing the lump of fear in his throat whenever he thought of his fiancé. "Been kidnapped by Dumbledore." he stated, most of the group nodded however some stared with horror at Voldemort's mouth, trying not to believe that their family/pack was gone. "We had misjudged him when he was still a calculating old fool, he is powerful and he has Harry. The only thing that is stopping him from killing Harry is because he believes Harry faithful to him."

The silence that followed this statement was weighty, the only thing keeping one of their favourite people alive was one old man's beliefs.

"What of your connection? Can you speak to him?" Sirius demanded, looking the Dark Lord straight in the eyes. They both wanted Harry back and they both wanted to take action but Tom shook his head at the worried Godfather.

"The connection is there, but I cannot communicate with him. The thread has been tarnished, it will not respond to my call, however Harry consciousness is dormant." The Dark Lord told them all, leaning forward in his chair, so his elbows rested on the table and he could stare them all in the eye. "He is asleep, that is all I can deduct."

"What if he is still the Golden Boy, and this is all Dumbledore's plot." spoke Thorfinn Rowle and the silence that met his questions was deafening and the accusing eyes blinding. Sirius openly glared at the man before the Lord Black silenced the blonde Death-Eater; Voldemort wasn't so forgiving. His crimson eyes bore holes into his follower, who had sunk low into his seat, Voldemort raised his wand and in a deathly quiet voice muttered. "Crucio.". Watching avidly as the bulky man contorted in pain, fingernails scrabbling at the wooden surface of the table in vain before Tom finally released the spell and left the man breathing heavily in agony.

"Percy, report." Voldemort ordered in a tight voice, pushing the fury and fear that Rowle's statement had issued, deep into the back of his mind. He watched distantly as the young red-haired man stood and nodded to his Lord.

"Fudge will resign by the morning stating ill-health, and will appoint me as his successor until the elections in May next year." Percy told the room, who sadly smiled in return, somehow their success wasn't as fortuitous without a small black-haired man present. Voldemort nodded at him and waved his hand for Percy to return to his seat.

"Yaxley?"

"The Goblins willingly gave over all land and properties owned by Dumbledore." the blonde Ministry worker told Tom. "However Dumbledore Manor is unplottable and only a blood-portkey will transport someone there." he said with dread as he felt the Dark Lord's magic react to his statement.

After several moments of silence, Tom finally answered. "Retrieve the portkey." he commanded the Death-Eater who hurriedly nodded and exited the room in a billow of robes.

"And what of you Lucius?" Tom asked, and the tall, blonde man stood to report.

"Severus will be Headmaster beginning Monday 15th next week." Lucius informed him his Lord who nodded.

"Good, get someone to take my position, I am not teaching brats again whilst my pregnant fiancé is stolen." he murmured darkly, glowering at nothing in particular and was quite surprised when he heard several intakes of breaths. He glanced at his followers and most of them looked to be in various states of shock, only Sirius and Remus weren't affected.

"What is it?" he asked them. "Did we not tell you?" and the rest of the room's inhabitants shook their heads dazedly. They now understood where their Lord's worry was coming from, yes he would have still been worried if Harry wasn't pregnant (it was Dumbledore after all) however Harry was with-child and wouldn't endanger his unborn child's life with recklessness.

"My Lord?" Narcissa caught Tom's attention in a shaking voice. "How much do you know of male pregnancies?" she asked uncertainly, her face unnaturally pale and fearful; Tom felt his panic increase.

"I profess that I am not aware of the details." he answered and saw Narcissa nod absently, he also noticed most of the other pure-blood's grow pale as they understood what Narcissa was talking about.

"Well how far along is he?" she asked, hoping for an early pregnancy, but her Lord's answer only made her hear sink. "Nearly 3 months?" she repeated as if the answer would disappear. "My Lord, male pregnancies aren't as long as female one's." she told him with fear. "They are only 6 months." she whispered and Tom felt the panic gnaw at his insides, making him feel helpless and powerless – he had never felt this before. _'Oh Harry...'_

"There's more My Lord." she said, and Tom turned his attention back to her. "Where female pregnancies require around 30% of the mother's magic." And Tom felt his world begin to spin around him. "Male pregnancies require around 75% of the mother's magic, Harry won't be able to use his magic, My Lord, even if he wanted to." she said, and the whole room flinched as the Dark Lord slammed his hand against the table, his expression pained.

"Get out." he whispered into the silent room but no-one moved, that is until the Dark Lord stood quickly, staring at them all with raged eyes. "I said. GET OUT!" he thundered, and they all scrambled to comply him. "And someone take him too." he instructed angrily, pointing to the unconscious form of Rowle.

As soon as the door was shut, he felt his world tilt and let the darkness take him to sweet Morpheus.

...

**Dumbledore Manor – Guest Bedroom**

**16th June (Missing for 10 days)**

**8:03AM**

Harry read the headline of the newspaper with glee, for some reason Dumbledore wanted Harry to keep up-to-date with the Wizarding world, maybe it was to make Harry feel grateful. Harry snorted at this thought and read the headline just for the hell of it. "Dumbledore: Undesirable Number 1" he declared in sing-song voice as he ate a spoonful of muesli (after it had been checked for any potions). Dumbledore untied him whilst he ate, however he always placed a leg-locking spell on him, so he couldn't move even if he wanted to. His wand was always somewhere out of reach, and he couldn't perform wandless spells even if he tried; it was all very annoying.

"The search for Harry Potter still resumes with vigour each day after Albus Dumbledore kidnapped the seventeen year old man whilst attending the ex-Headmaster's trial. Dumbledore was sentenced to life-long imprisonment in Azkaban after he was convicted with kidnapping, grievously bodily harm with intent, the use of the unforgivable curses, and attempted rape against Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape.

Severus Snape has been announced as the new Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as from tomorrow morning, and has issued this statement on the case. 'We will get Potter back, whether the useless brat wants it or not...' Harry stared at that line for a couple of minutes before breaking down into laughter; the statements was so Severus-like.

"...As I am speaking about the Hogwarts staff Minerva McGonagall (Transfiguration Professor) refuses to issue a statement on both Dumbledore's sentence or his kidnap of Harry Potter. Eadric Renishaw, Harry Potter's fiancé has resigned from the Hogwarts staff as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor in order to join the search for his love. He himself is good friends with the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley and several Ministry workers and has issued this statement. 'We are going to finds him, I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks. I will never stop looking for him, and when I do find him Dumbledore will rue the day he was ever born.'"

Harry smiled dreamily at the writing, he had been feeling his lover's probe at his mind since he had first awaken 3 days prior and he was literally tearing at the binds to reach his Tom, but it was all to no avail. Whatever potion Dumbledore used held out and was stopping Harry from contacting his lover, he would just have to settle with the newspaper headlines for now.

"Ah Harry m'boy, how are you?" came the incessant voice of Albus Dumbledore as he entered the room with a swish of his obscenely coloured robes. _'You would think.' _His thoughts were dry and sarcastic _'That the man just strings together some old-biddy's undergarments.'_

"A lot worse since I saw you." Harry snarled in return and Dumbledore just smiled at him, his blue eyes still twinkling. _'Hmmmm...Anger isn't working. Let's try another tactic, shall we?'_ "Have you seen today paper?" Harry asked conversationally and beamed as Dumbledore replied that he hadn't seen it. "Shall I read you one of my favourite lines then?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer. "'That man with the nerve to name himself a Headmaster will regret the day that he ever crossed paths with me.' Augusta Longbottom told myself this morning. 'For he has taken a very precious person, not only was Harry my grandson's friend, he was also my dear friend's fiancé and a shining light in this world of Darkness. I remember Dumbledore teaching me when I was a child, even then he had a blatant disregard to the rules and was spouting off teachings about the 'greater good' You tell me, what is so good about torturing and kidnap? The answer is that there is nothing good about it at all, Dumbledore isn't an icon for the light, he is an icon for the scum in this world."

Harry watched avidly as Dumbledore's eyes went dull and tired and his face paled. "You know everything I did was for the best Harry, surely you see that. That Malfoy was a Death Eater in the making, and Severus was never loyal to the Light, Harry! They would have Voldemort win, and you know what he would do, don't you? He'd send us all to Hell, we'd be lost forever in a pitiless world with souless versions of ourselves, but I'm saving us from all this Harry, and you will be helping me. We'll get rid of Voldemort and then you and Eadric can marry! Everything will be all right." the elderly wizard exclaimed passionately and Harry was quite thrown at the man's ridiculous statements.

"Now are you sure you are feeling well? My House-Elves said that you were sick last night." Dumbledore asked, concern dripping from his tongue and Harry sneered at him.

"Why? If I'm ill does that affect your stupid, flaming ritual? Did you ever think that it was _your _potion that made me ill, did you even check to see if there were any side-effects!" Harry took one look at the man's face and knew he had not, he glanced concernedly at his abdomen, hoping his child was okay with the foreign substance.

"Everything will be well, Harry, don't you worry." was all Dumbledore said before leaving the room.

Harry threw a pillow at the closed door with a scream before burying his head in the remaining heap of pillows. _'I miss you Tom.' _Harry moaned inside his mind and he felt an answering kick to his stomach, the second that morning. _'Even our child does.'_

_..._

**21st June (Missing for 15 Days)**

"Is there something you haven't been telling me Harry?" asked Dumbledore when he walked into the room, a frown unusually sitting upon his face. Harry glanced at the man's expression and beamed, his black hair even messier than normal due to his lack of grooming products at Dumbledore's place.

"There are lots of things I haven't been telling you, Dumbledore." he replied easily, his smile growing as Dumbledore glared at him.

"Are you pregnant Harry?" Dumbledore asked, and Harry's smile fell away to be replaced with a snarl and protective emerald-eyes.

"And what if I am, old man? What will you do then, kill me? Kill my child? Because I'm telling you, if you even try to harm my child, I will tear you limb from limb and ensnare your soul in never-ending torture, capice?"

Blue eyes widened at the cold and threatening voice coming from the boy's lips, but he understood why it was used. He was hormonal and protective – understandable. "I won't kill you Harry, how could you think that?" he asked in a wounded voice, and Harry merely rose an eyebrow in return. "No, I'll just need to re-think the plans, I can't have you pregnant whilst doing the ritual, a whole manner of things could go wrong."

"What does that mean? You're going to abort my child!" he demanded, arms curling around his abdomen, staring into twinkling blue eyes.

"I'll just have to wait until you've given birth before I perform the trial." Dumbledore said calmly.

"And what will happen to my child then? What exactly does this ritual consist of, old man?" Harry asked, from where he was sat on the bed, staring at the elderly man walking back out of the door.

"That is for another time, my dear boy." Dumbledore answered before closing the door behind him.

_..._

**Riddle Manor – Drawing Room**

**27th June (Missing for 21 days)**

**11:32AM**

"Have you any news?" asked Tom to Yaxley as he paced his drawing room floor, a terrifying expression on his face and the blonde Ministry worker was literally shaking in his dragon-hide boots.

"I'm sorry My Lord." Answered Yaxley and Voldemort looked like he was about to rip something to shreds, and Yaxley wanted to be nowhere near the Dark Lord when that happened. "The Goblins cannot find the portkey, they've searched everywhere they can."

Tom breathed in a deep breath before answering his follower. "Very well, stop the search." He felt like his mind was tearing apart with each second of the day that past. "Leave."he ordered, and Yaxley quickly hurried to comply.

Tom walked over to his fireplace and sank into one of the large, ruby-red chairs, it's once welcoming softness was suffocating him now. He summoned a tumbler and a large bottle of Ogden'sen's Firewhiskey from his private study, now that he thought about it, this was one of the only rooms in his Manor that Harry had never stepped into. He let those thoughts sink in as he drained the tumbler dry and poured himself another glass. The one place where Harry had never been, Harry had never existed in this room, could Tom believe that Harry never existed? No, Tom needed Harry, Harry was the other part of Tom's soul – literally, Harry was the stabiliser to Tom's troubled mind, Harry was...Harry was everything. The light, the darkness, the happiness, the sadness, the reason for being, the reason for dying, it was all Harry. But what could he do now that Harry was gone? Nothing, without Harry, he was...nothing.

And with those thoughts, he decided to drown his sorrows in yet another glass of whiskey.

_..._

**Dumbledore Manor – Guest Bedroom**

**6th July (Missing for 30 days)**

**12:56 PM**

"Are you ready to tell me how you do the ritual yet, Dumbles?" Harry asked for the eight-ninth time since he first asked 9 days prior, and like the other times before he was given the same answer.

"Another time my dear boy." Dumbledore answered with a grandfatherly smile, as he sat next to the bed. Harry turned his head to glare at the older man, before he suddenly smiled – Dumbledore shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Have you seen the paper today?" Harry asked brightly. "I would show you myself, however some very uncivilised person has tied me to a bed." he leaned closer towards Dumbledore and stated in a stage whisper. "If you ask me, I think that person is pretty desperate." Dumbledore stared at the young man who was still smiling up at him, before sighing and picking the Daily Prophet up, from where it was resting on the bed-side table.

"All I can see is that Bertie Bott has released an old-sock flavoured bean." Dumbledore said, after a minute of scanning the front-page's articles.

"Oh, check out page 3 then." Harry added helpfully, and Dumbledore turned the page as requested. "And could you read it aloud? I sort of want to hear it again." Dumbledore nodded and glanced at the headline of the article before glancing back at the beaming man.

"Percy Weasley, the new Minster of Magic has passed a new law that states any Witch or Wizard born to Muggle parent will be introduced to Wizarding Society at a younger age. The Minister has issued this statement on the law. 'Many Muggleborns have expressed anger because they were only informed of the wizarding world a month before they attended Hogwarts, when all the other students had known of it for years. So our new government are constructing a new facility for Muggleborn children, it is akin to a Primary school, it teaches the children about Wizarding traditions, our society as a whole and the basic history, so they are fully prepared for when they actually start learning magic at Hogwarts.'

When asked about the another law that was rumoured to be in process, the Minister smiled and stated. 'We are discussing another law about that if a Muggleborn child is in an abusive household then they will be removed by one of our special-Aurors and placed in a loving Wizarding household.'

I was quite shocked when I heard this, why would anyone ever be abusive to a child? So I asked my question to him and he smiled sadly before answering..." Dumbledore watched the young man next to him, smile grow larger.

"'Harry {Potter} was abused by his Muggle relatives on a regular basis and he never wanted to tell any of us because of the shame, but me and Eadric {Renishaw} eventually got it out of him. They beat him, starved him and emotionally abused him! He always came to Hogwarts with a new injury, he was ghastly thin, and yet the school nurse and the Headmaster said nothing! And do you know why? It is because Dumbledore is the one who placed him with the Muggles in the first place, he knew of the abuse and always sent him back each Summer. Dumbledore is an abomination! He just won't leave the poor man alone! After Harry told us how his childhood was, he said that he wanted no child to ever be put in the same situation, and I am afraid to say that Harry's situation isn't uncommon in some Muggle households.'

My dear readers, I was shocked by this admittance. Our saviour was abused by Muggle relatives? How could this have been? How couldn't we have noticed? Before I could ask any of this though, the Minister asked if he could say something, and I agreed. 'Eadric has asked me to say this on his behalf because he is currently away, searching for his fiancé. He is hoping that with what he says, others may join him in his search. The fact is... Harry was pregnant when he was kidnapped, he is three and a half months along now and male pregnancies only tend to last for 6 months. Eadirc wants his fiancé and child returned to him, I want him to be returned, we all do.'

Harry laughed at Dumbledore's shocked expression. "What? You thought I didn't know of your role in my shitty life?" he asked the old-man who shook his head and quickly left the room. Green eyes watched his departure with a giddy smile before he collapsed in on himself once the door shut, he wouldn't show any sign of weakness to the man. He wouldn't let Dumbledore know how much this kidnap was getting to him.

"Where are you Tom?" he whispered brokenly into his hands. "Aren't you supposed to save me? You're the darkest wizard alive, surely you can find me? I need you lovely, why aren't you here?"

**Meanwhile – Riddle Manor **

Tom felt like he was being tortured, he was continuously feeling his fiancé's sorrow, loneliness and helplessness. And to be honest he was feeling the same without the smaller man around, however Tom had (however much he hated to admit it) friends who were helping him search and console him whenever his sadness reached high peaks, however Harry was all by himself, extremely hormonal, and protecting his child in the presence of a very powerful Light wizard.

Every time he felt his lover's emotions spike, and even when he knew his husband was asleep, he wanted to travel to wherever his lover was, to comfort him and hold him. He was literally fighting through the barriers preventing him conversing with his lover, tearing through them with a snarl fixed on his lips, marring his sinfully handsome face. Bella glanced at his determined face and sighed sadly, she had been seeing the same expression on the dark wizard's face for the past month.

"My Lord?" Bella called her Master's attention tentatively and angry ruby orbs locked onto her hazel one's, however she knew they weren't angry at her, his hatred was directed at Dumbledore and himself.

"Yes Bella." he responded, turning in his chair so he could look her in the face. She shifted slightly as all of his attention was placed upon her and she felt like falling to the ground in submission under his gaze.

"Rodo and I are thinking of having a child, what do you think?" she asked, nervously fingering the top button on her robe. Tom smiled at the gesture he hadn't seen in her perform since she was a very young woman. "We know that it's not the best time, but we want another child and -" she cleared her throat slightly, flicking her wild hair out of her eyes as she did so. "-and Orion, always did say he wanted a little brother or a sister."

Tom's smile faltered slightly as he thought upon the previous Lestrange heir and how he met his tragic end because Dumbledore's little pawns. But thinking upon their situation just added fuel to the already raging fire inside of Tom's soul, baying for the old man's blood. It urged his need to rip that man's soul to shreds after splitting families, murdering innocents and kidnapping the most precious thing in the world to him. Tom didn't just want to kill Dumbledore he wanted to _destroy _him, to watch as the old-fool saw his world crumble around him and attack his mind and body continuously until he was begging for death. After a small cough in his close proximity, he realised that Bella was still anxiously waiting for his answer; he offered her an apologetic smile and she happily smiled back at him despite her nerves.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Bella, so go get your husband and drag him into the bedroom." he told her with a leer and chuckled once he caught sight of the blush staining the woman's cheeks. "Unless of course Rodo can't get it up any longer." he added with a light tap on her arm and an understanding smile. "I'm sure there's a potion to help with that, maybe Rab could acquire some from Sev." he mused, laughing lightly as Bella solemnly nodded along with him.

"Thank you for your understanding My Lord." she thanked him in a grateful voice whilst her hazel eyes shone with amusement. "It has been a very difficult time." she commented before turning to stare wistfully at the window, framing the summer garden outside.

"I'm sure it has." he agreed. "Now run along, get the potion and then get baby-making, understood? It's an order." Tom laughed at the woman whilst he ushered her out of the room with impatient gestures with his hands. "And give my regards to Rodo." he added when he saw that Bella had neared the end of the corridor – delighted cackling was his only answer.

Once Bella was gone he finally gave into the pain burning his chest, punishing him for even daring to be happy whilst his life was missing. He wandered towards the chaise laying in the corner of the room, the window was to its left, so the sun's rays were shining onto the marble floor beneath him. He sat heavily onto the cushioned seat, placed his head in his shaking palms and his dark locks fell and curtained his tormented face from view. "I dashura ihm" he whispered, stunned as he felt his eyes sting and water; he pulled his hand away and stared at the delicate tear-drops balanced upon his pale fingertips. He roughly wiped at his tears with a snarl before he realised all his efforts were futile and with a growl he sank lower into the lounge and wept into the cushion. _'I dashura ihm, please answer! I __will find you i dashura ihm, don't you ever doubt it!'_

_..._

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry – Headmaster's Office**

**16th July (Missing For 40 Days)**

**18:33PM**

Severus wandered around the large office with a predatory smile, the annoying trinkets that used to whirl and flash on the large mahogany desk were long gone. Banished to a far away place, where no-one could ever find them again however the archaic tomes from Dippet's time were placed prized upon a all book-shelf, where Severus could read them with vigour. The portraits of the previous Headmasters were still hanging behind the desk, and their painted eyes followed the progression of the tall man with wary happiness. They had known of the of Dumbledore's manipulations and machinations, however none of them could inform anyone because all of their other portraits were in inconsequential places. So they were glad that a new Headmaster had been appointed in Dumbledore's place, however Severus Snape appeared to be and was extremely intimidating (hence their wariness).

When Severus was told that he was the new Headmaster, him being surprised would have been an understatement – he was flabbergasted. '_Why did they choose me?' _was his first thought, surely someone else would have been more suited for the position, someone less daunting, someone who didn't enjoy tormenting children. But when Severus thought like that, he became aware that he now ran the school and could do practically anything he wanted to make the children miserable. His first decision as the Headmaster was to end school earlier than normal, so the next term would be a afresh start for everyone (but also because he wanted to join the search). The term ended on Monday 15th June instead of the normal 1st July – not that the children complained, they were in various states of shock. The O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s (that had yet to be taken) would be tested on the second week back at the school, and the students would have their results within the week after testing. In doing this, Severus hoped that a certain impertinent brat would be back to ace his N.E.W.T.s.

"That grin doesn't bode well for other people, Sev love." Rabastan's voice called from the doorway, Severus raised his head at the voice and grinned wider. The youngest Lestrange, stepped into the room and whistled in appreciation.

"Not to mention, it's sexy as hell." Sirius said from where he was crouched upon the floor, his two lover's raised an eyebrow each at him.

"And when exactly did you get there?" questioned Severus, as he held a hand out for Sirius to pull himself up with. Sirius grabbed the hand with a smile and yanked it, so he was pinned beneath his lover's body.

"I've been in here for the past hour, I think. I've just been admiring the view." Sirius answered, whilst staring dreamily into annoyed obsidian eyes.

"Honestly you two!" laughed Rabastan at his two lovers as he conjured an armchair for himself. Severus gracefully rose to his feet, glared at the man pouting on the floor and sat in the Headmaster's chair. Sirius glanced at the two men, before donning a contemplative expression, Severus glanced worriedly at him.

"How high do you think that desk is Rab?" Sirius enquired lightly, smiling at the new Headmaster of the school.

Rabastan glanced at his lover's amused face and answered truthfully. "About waist-height, why?"

"Excellent." he whispered with a predatory smile. "Plans, plans, plans." he sung happily before bouncing from the office. Rabastan turned to Severus with a confused expression.

"Will we ever understand him Sev?" Rabastan asked amusedly, turning to watch his lover shake his head slightly and pile some papers together.

"Not in this lifetime, no." Was the headmaster's drawled reply.

_..._

**Riddle Manor – Entrance Hall**

**25th July (Missing For 49 Days)**

**11:58 AM**

The two blonde aristocrats apparated into the lavish entrance hall of the Dark Lord's Manor (only the inner-circle were keyed into the wards, the other Death Eaters had to walk ½ mile before entering the wards). The Manor itself was eerily quiet, there were no Death-Eaters running around and no House-Elves bustling about. It was as if the Manor was...dead. And as they got a proper look about the hall, they saw that none of the candles were lit and the only light in the Manor, was coming from the large windows either side of the corridor.

"Where do you think he is, Lucius?" asked Narcissa Malfoy to her husband, as she frowned at her surroundings.

"I honestly do not know Narcii dear, no one has seen hide nor hair of him since last week when Bella saw him." he answered her, with a frown of his own.

_..._

**Gaunt Shack – Little Hangleton**

**31st July (Missing for 55 Days)**

**01:02 AM**

"Happy Birthday, Harry love." whispered Tom into the cold night air, which could be seen through the large hole in the roof. The powerful man was slumped against the rotten, wooden frame, clothed in filthy garments and stinking to the high heavens. Dozens of whiskey lay strewn around his semi-conscious form, and he brought another bottle neck to his dry lips and took a long swig. "You're 19 today, i dashura ihm."

"My Lord?" came an uncertain voice from the entrance of the shack, Tom blearily acknowledged the call with grunt – too far gone in alcoholic stupor to comprehend his surroundings. Lucius hurried towards the bestial noise he had heard and rounded the mouldy walled hallway with a disdainful sniff, and gaped at the state of his Lord. He approached the Dark Lord warily and cautiously tapped him on the shoulder – there was no response. The tall blonde sighed, wrapped a long arm around his Lord's shoulders and apparated away.

_..._

**Dumbledore Manor – Guest Bedroom**

**16th August (Missing For 71 Days)**

**07:54AM**

Harry was sitting up on the bed, clutching his distended stomach in pain, he knew what was happening and was extremely fearful. During the pregnancy, a womb had been gradually growing inside of him, (he knew this from reading several male pregnancy books before he had been kidnapped) and just before he would go into labour, his genitals would transform into a vagina. It was all relatively painless, and you would hardly notice it, in fact Harry didn't notice it until he felt the desperate urge to pee in the an hour prior and stared in horror at his new anatomy. Then his waters broke...

So here he was now, naked from the waist-down on the edge of his bed, bracing his teeth as yet another wave of contractions racked his body but he couldn't hold in the pain any longer. He screamed. Tears escaped his clenched eyes, and mere moments later Dumbledore burst into the room.

"Harry? Are you all right?" the old-man hurriedly asked the 19 year-old boy, who merely glared at him.

"I'm. In. Fucking. Labour. A. Month. Too. Soon! And I've. Got. You. As. My. Fecking. Midwife!" Harry huffed in return. "How. Well. Do. You. Think. I. Fucking. Am?" Dumbledore stared at the sweat-soaked boy in confusion.

"But this is great news!" Dumbledore declared, and Harry stared at him, verdant eyes expressing disbelief and anger. "It means you can help defeat Voldemort quicker than you thought!"

Harry screamed in a mix of agony and exasperation. "My baby is a month too early and all you can care about is your stupid cause!" Harry shouted at the elderly wizard. "Besides, I have told you countless times, that I will not defeat Voldemort!"

"Why won't you defeat him? He has killed countless of innocents, Harry. Your parents included!" Dumbledore questioned the younger man, who ignored him as he concentrated on breathing techniques he had seen others do whilst in his situation.

"I. Will. Not. Kill. Him. It. Is. Physically. Impossible."

"Nonsense, my bot. You underestimate your abilities, Harry. I do not like telling others of their talent, in case of them growing arrogant. But you are extremely powerful."

"You idiot, I know that I am powerful, but I will not kill Voldemort. And you cannot make me."

Dumbledore's previously twinkling eyes, faded and hardened into ruthless sapphire. "That is where you are wrong Harry. Once that child is out of you, I can do whatever I like, and you will never see your child alive unless you do as I want."

Cold emeralds focused upon Dumbledore and fury radiated from the small man's body, especially from the abdomen. "I will not betray Voldemort and my child will never be one of your pawns, you little bastard." Harry spat at the elderly wizard, who stared at the younger man with disbelief.

"Betray?" Dumbledore whispered. "You betray...Voldemort? You've gone dark." he breathed in growing horror, Harry smiled toothily at him and the elder man shuddered.

"You never should have trusted me old man." Harry told him with glee before throwing his head back in a silent scream. _'TOM!'_

**Riddle– Drawing Room**

**16th August (Missing For 71 Days)**

**07:54AM**

"You're what?" Tom hissed at the seven youths before him, who paled under the anger they could feel emitting from their Lord. Tom glared at them, attempting to ignore the headache that had been steadily building for the past couple of hours. The seven in the room had already informed their parents/guardians about their intentions, and they had seemed either shocked and wary or decidedly against it completely.

Draco boldly raised his head to look Tom in the eyes, but flinched when he saw the anger in their depths. "We've all decided to get married to our intended, and we have come to inform you of our decision." the Malfoy heir told the Dark Lord in a voice stronger than his mind.

"Oh really?" Tom almost purred as he stalked towards them, grinning maliciously at their steps backwards. "Now you may have forgotten who exactly I am, whilst I was your professor at Hogwarts Draco, but I am your Lord and I say you cannot marry anyone."

Shocked silver eyes swivelled upwards to gaze somewhere over Tom's shoulder. "And may I enquire why not, sir?" he asked in a level voice. Tom glanced amusedly at the young man's attempt of subservience.

"I would think it would be obvious." Tom replied. "Harry is not here, you cannot marry Blaise whilst Harry is missing. And neither can Longbottom and Nott, or the Weasleys and Miss. Granger. It just cannot be."

"Forgive my impudence My Lord. However I do not think Harry would like to hold us back." Draco answered defiantly, staring into Tom's raged face once more. "We know Harry will be coming back to us, however it seems you do not."

"Hold you tongue!" Tom spat at the young blonde. "I will not forgive your outburst for you seem to have forgotten your place. You are my servant, how dare you suggest that I have lost confidence in Harry." Draco's natural pale skin, blanched at the implications of Tom's words, he didn't even have the courage to blush under the reprimand. Seven pairs of eyes followed the path of the yew wand that had been whipped out of the Dark Lord's robes in under a second, and they all understood exactly how dangerous this situation had become. Their eyes widened as tip of the wand glowed red as the Dark Lord began muttering "Cr-"

_'TOM!'_

The Dark Lord faltered in speaking the curse as he heard his lover's agonised scream echo in his mind. _'Harry! E dashura!' _Tom bellowed through the connection which was now glowing bright-red, Tom's fear began to overflow when his only reply were harsh pants and he only long pangs of pain from his small lover. He quickly pocketed his wand, transfigured his formal suit into his Dark Lord black robes and drew the hood so only his furious ruby eyes were on view. Dumbledore would pay for hurting his lover, he _would _find Harry or he would die trying.

The 7 youths in the room, watched the Dark Lord with cautious eyes. But he ignored them and strode from the room without a backwards glance, and they only heard one word of his mutterings before they felt his oppressing aura leave the Manor.

'Harry.'

**A/N: **Chappie 6 is over! A bit short I know, but I felt like a bitch with every word I tortured Tom with :( Hope you all enjoyed it ^^


	7. Veritas Nunquam Perit

Summary: One letter & one meeting lead to an unexpected romance and the changing of the world- but for who exactly?

A/N: Hey, my first Harry Potter fanfic. It is a slash between Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort. If you don't like boy/boy – leave!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it, Harry Potter and co will never be mine, he will always belong to J.K Rowling and her respected publishing companies e.g. Bloomsbury. So damn...

On Another Note: Thanks to all those people actually reading this! I love you guys! Also this chapter is dedicated to **As Darkness Takes Over **because I had one of the most interesting in my life with her :)

"Normal Speech"

_...Parseltongue..._

_**'**_**Dumbledore's crazy mind'**

_'Mind speak'_

_**Veritas Nunquam Perit**_

_But he ignored them and strode from the room without a backwards glance, and they only heard one word of his mutterings before they felt his oppressing aura leave the Manor._

_'Harry.'_

"Wh-What just happened there?" Hermione questioned in a shaky voice voice, raising an arm to point to where the Dark Lord had previously been standing. The other equally shocked youths, blankly shook their heads in reply to her question. "Because it seems to me that Our Lord just had contact with Harry!" she declared, waving her arms erratically in accordance to her words. "I mean he said Harry's name and he could have just been thinking about him, Merlin knows we all have been. But his eyes went blank, remember?" she asked more to herself then to anyone else in the room. "Just like they do whenever they're silently communicating, so I can only conclude that Our Lord has had contact with him!"

Silence only met her concludes and she spun on the spot s to demand an answer from the other 6 youths in the room, however her reprimand died on her tongue when she spotted the elegant form of Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"I quite agree with the statement Miss Granger." greeted the tall blonde in a cool voice; he glanced around the room with a suppressed snort, especially once he saw his son's extremely frightened expression. "I see that Our Lord did not take you news well." he commented whilst sitting gracefully upon an abandoned plush, ruby-red armchair.

"Mr Malfoy!" the irate brown-haired witch reprimanded loudly, causing everyone to stare at her. "I do not intend to be rude however my best friend has been kidnapped and Our Lord seems to be the only one to know information about the situation. So I'm sorry if my marital status is not the highest concern of mine at this moment in time!" her hazel-eyes burning holed into the elder Malfoy's head as the man only raised one perfectly-sculpted, blonde eyebrow at her.

"Miss Granger." he stated with a charming smile and soothing voice. "I am aware of this however, I do need to think rationally. Currently Our Lord is baying for Dumbledore's blood, and it is highly improbable that he is willing to share whatever little information he does have, so I recommend that you take a seat." he advised, waving an arm in the direction of the other dozen similar armchairs in the room.

The brown-haired witch's shoulders slumped in defeat as she recognised her loss in logic. "Yes sir." she agreed, seating herself upon the chair one away from the Malfoy Lord. "But how did you know of what happened? Our Lord only just lef..." her questions trailed off as she heard the light chuckling of the tall blonde. "What?" she enquired primly, her left eyebrow twitching with annoyance.

Lucius merely smiled at the young woman who was glaring menacingly at him. "I apologise for laughing Miss Granger." he said with amusement. "However sometimes I forget that you are not from wizarding descent. The House-Elves informed me of Our Lord's disappearance."

Hermione frowned at the mention of House-Elves but refrained from commenting, from what she had seen of the little-creatures, they had seemed to genuinely enjoy their professions. "I see." she replied, before she tiredly rubbed her eyes. "What can we do, sir?" she asked in a weary voice, as she looked the tall blonde full in the face.

Lucius just sighed at her and said in an equally tired voice. "The only thing we can do – wait."

"But- But that's just pathetic!" she cried and the three Gryffindors behind her nodded along to her words, each wearing a determined expression upon their faces.

"I am aware, Miss Granger, I am aware."

...

**Dumbledore Manor – Guest Bedroom**

**16th August**

**8:02AM**

The wizened old wizard stared at the exhausted, agonised form on the bed, who had his head between his knees and had his breath coming in short pants. The youths emerald eyes had gone blank a moment before, but the elderly man paid it no attention, he was still staring in shock and fear at the boy. _'He's dark.'_ his whispered internally, pulling an ancient hand through his tangled white locks. _'He was angry at me yes, but I thought that was just because I took him. But dark? How could he have turned his back on me...unless he has been forced. Yes that has to be it, because I'm practically his grandfather.'_

The man pointedly refused to think about the first prophecy about Harry and Voldemort and steadfastly denied the chance of it being true. ** 'Denying the Grandfather he will join the Dark Lord hand-in-hand.'**his mind taunted him maliciously. _'NO! Harry would have never turned his back on me, I saved him from his relatives.' _he shouted.

**'After you put him there in the first place.' **

_'It was for his own good!' _he defended vehemently.

**'No it wasn't, it was for _your_** **own good. You were _afraid_ that the boy would be your rival and join Voldemort's ranks. You were afraid that Voldemort would become unstoppable and you would fade away in the background!'**

_'Th-That's not true.' _he managed to stutter to his self.

**'Yes it is, Harry has turned his back on you and you are frightened because you _know _he is more powerful than you'll ever be. And you can _see _that he loathes your presence. You're a dead man.'**

_'He's just angry! And someone must lied to him or he has to have been forced!'_

**'Alternatively.' **the darker voice spat **'Young Harry learnt the truth about you and willingly rejected you, he's a cunning one. And you know as well as I that no-one can force Harry into anything. I doubt he is angry at you either.' **the voice stated scathingly **'Anger you can deal with, sp in a few lies here and a couple of guilt-laden hints there. Confusion you can deal with, just explain everything with a twist which benefits the Light. But pure, unadulterated hate? No _you_ can do nothing to stop it.'**

Dumbledore rose to the bait, _'Oh and you can?' _his voice was doubtful and challenging.

**'Yes, embrace your inner-Slytherin – the hat wanted to put you there after all. Just leave everything to me and I'll make everything perfect again.'**

Dumbledore thought his mind was sorely tempting, the promise of having everything following his plans after this disaster of a situation.

_'I agree.' _Dumbledore said, shifting slightly on his feet. _'Make everything right again.' _

Despite the agony and exhaustion Harry was enduring, he did not miss the strange behaviour of Dumbledore or his sudden change of demeanour. His stance became more stiff and intimidating and upon seeing the man's eyes he saw icy-cold sapphires. The elderly wizard smiled kindly albeit very frigidly at the boy on the bed. "Is there anything I can do for you Harry?" he asked benignly.

Harry glared darkly at the man before clutching his fists tightly as another contraction hit his body, they were increasing in strength and frequency, and he knew he needed to push. "Yeah." he panted harshly. "Give. Me. Your. Hand." he instructed the elder wizard, who was about to comply until he heard the next sentence from the man's mouth. "So. I. Can. Crush. It." he laughed weakly at Dumbledore's raged expression.

"Why did you turn to the Dark, Harry?" he asked, not attempting to get any closer to the boy than he already was. _'Too right old man.' _Harry thought.

"Why. Should. I. Be. With. The. Light." he countered with ease (as much as someone could whilst in labour). "No. You really. Wanna know? Because. You. Are. A. Fucking dictator. And. Have. Fucked with. My life. One. Time. Too many." Dumbledore nodded along with a frown, no longer denying his involvement with Harry's life.

"But what about Eadric? Where you just using him? Why did you bring him into this?" he asked with a mixture of disappointment and sadness – Harry couldn't hold back the hysterical laughter that erupted from his throat. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "What are you laughing at, Harry? Are you so dark that you do not care about other people's feelings?"

Harry's laughter just increased. "I'm not even going to answer that, old man, it is just too amusing."

"So this child will not be loved by both of his fathers? For shame Harry." the ancient wizard chided. "I will just have to place it in a loving home then, Miss Weasley maybe?" he mused aloud, glancing at the weathered hands, so he missed the brief golden glow that emitted from Harry's stomach before it faded.

"You will never give my child to that bint, Dumbledore." Harry commanded coldly before raising a weak hand to draw it across his throat. "My child will be loved by both me and _Eadric_, so shut the fuck up and leave us alone!"

"Oh Harry, don't bother to lie. You have obviously deceived us all, I just feel extremely sorry for Eadric – used by the one he loved the most. But I am benevolent, so I will let you name your child at least before taking him from you." he stated before walking from the room without looking at the boy again.

That fucking bastard. Harry hissed to the white ceiling above him, and the golden glow that wrapped around his hands that were placed upon his stomach only seemed to agree with him.

...

**Meanwhile – Hogsemeade **

The barren village was solemn in this summer morning. Rain pounded hard upon the muddy and stone path, the cold wind blew hard at the swinging signs of the stores, littered around the path. And the few stragglers who were regretting leaving the warmth of their houses, were attempting to beat down the weather and be on the way. The wizards and witches paid little attention to the man speeding down the path with his menacingly dark aura emanating behind him. Hell, they didn't even notice the burning, red eyes, which were all that could be seen from under the man's hood. And the man paid no attention to them, the insignificant, his attention was focused only on the two thoughts he was able to understand from his lovers' mind, the only two distinguishable thoughts amidst the agony when Tom hurriedly explained that he couldn't get to Dumbledore's manor without the old codger's blood.

_'Hog's Head Inn'_

_'Man. Who. Looks like. Dumbles.'_

The crimson-eyes narrowed with determination as they spotted the mostly dilapidated building from it's location down a very questionable part of Hogsmeade. The inn's paint was chipped and faded, and the sign creaked loudly and threatened to fall from its place above the door. Tom paid this little attention and threw open the door, the dingy and darkly-lit room's inhabitants stared at the newcomer rudely from where they were nursing their tankard of ale next to small wooden-tables, lit with stubs of candles.

"Shut the door, would ya!" bellowed a drunken voice from the darkest area of the pub, and the others made sounds of agreement. Tom darkly glared at them all before he waved his arm in sweeping gesture, and the patrons of the pub found that they rendered unable to speak. He approached the nearest person, a small, grimy man, with terrified green eyes and large moustache; the man blanched snow-white upon staring into the eyes of the Dark Lord.

"Where is the owner?" he asked in a deep and menacing voice and the man started visibly shaking in his seat. Tom tusked with annoyance at the man and addressed the pub instead. "Where's the owner?" he repeated. "Just point the way." he instructed, and a woman in a veil, raised her arm to point at some stairs, half-hidden behind a book-case and another table. "Well done." he praised scathingly, before striding up the rotten, wooden steps.

Whilst on the landing he saw that there were only two doors and the only one open was the one on his right, he strode through the spindly door-frame and felt the faint aura of a medium-strength wizard; he glanced around impatiently and saw an elderly wizard sat unawares at a small, wooden table and Tom inwardly snarled at the resemblance the man had to Dumbledick. The man seemed to be pouring all of his attention onto the accounting parchment before him and hadn't notice the malevolent presence behind enter the room.

"Are you Aberforth Dumbledore?" Tom questioned, and couldn't resist smirking as he saw the elderly wizard visibly jump at the voice.

The man didn't turn to face the intruder though, instead he just answered in an extremely irate voice"I don't know how many times I've told you lot, I will not allow you up here, so go and help yourself to some drink."

"I am not leaving until you answer my question; are you Aberforth Dumbledore?" Tom repeated, his raged rubies narrowed dangerously on the man as he felt another wave of pain flash through his beloved's body. He knew that his precious was in labour, he felt rage and pain coming from the smaller man, however the most dominate emotion was fear. Fear of losing his child to Dumbledore, fear of never seeing Tom again, fear of being the reason for Tom's demise...Tom growled at his fiancé's thoughts, and wanted to do everything in his power to comfort him.

"Yes I am!" answered Aberforth Dumbledore, turning quickly in his seat to glare at the man. "Now why the fuc-" The elderly wizard's blue eyes grew wide as he understood who exactly the wizard in front of him was. "Listen! Listen! I have nothing to do with my brother, I hate him! Don't get me involved." Aberforth quickly said, raising his arms in a gesture of peace.

Tom regarded the man levelly, he looked similar to Dumbledick, however Tom could see the hardship he had faced in his weathered body and the bitterness towards his brother in his voice.

"I want your blood." Tom told him in a cold voice, delighted as man paled at his words.

"Bu-bu-but." stuttered the elderly man, fearfully gazing at the darkest wizard to ever walk the Earth.

"To get into Dumbledore Manor, it's blood protected." he explained with a cold smile, which couldn't been seen from the shadows of his hood.

Aberforth hurriedly nodded along to the Dark Lord's orders by quickly summoning a dusty, empty bottle of firewhiskey from a nearby shelf into his wrinkled hand.

"I trust you know the co-ordinates?" Tom asked, watching apathetically as the man slashed a gash in his palm and wrapped his bleeding appendage around the neck of the bottle. Tom didn't even bat an eyelid as the man's magic spiked minimally to concentrate on the now green-glowing glass object.

"What do you want from the Manor?." he asked in a frightened voice, grasping the bottle with white knuckles, but staring the Dark Lord in the eyes nonetheless.

Tom glared at the man, before realising that he was just wasting precious time, time that was better spent rescuing his beloved. "Harry Potter." he answered with a scowl, which deepened as he saw the other man start shaking his head at the dark wizard.

"I-I will not let you harm him!" he shouted at Tom, who barely refrained from cursing the man from where he was stood. "He has enough on his plate with my brother, I will not let you hurt him, especially if I have a chance to help him!"

"I have no wish of harming my _fiancé_." he told the man with emphasis on the word 'fiancé', nodding as he saw understanding dawn in Aberforth's face. "Now if you would hurry, I have my beloved, giving birth with a psychotic wizard holding him hostage."

"Yes, yes." agreed Aberforth absently as he complied to Tom's demands with vigour, handing him the bottle which radiated magic back to the Dark Lord with a determined expression. "Ensure that you retrieve him sir."

Tom glanced at the man before him before speaking clearly. "I thank you for the well-being you have for my beloved, Aberforth. Your compliance and faithfulness will be rewarded." And with one last sweeping look about the room he activated the portkey and disappeared.

Aberforth stared at where the man once stood before standing on shaking legs and walked into a silent pub, where his loyal patrons watched him worriedly as he sank into a rickety chair with a pained sigh. "My brother is in a deep load of shit." he told the pub before downing a double-shot of vodka.

...

**Dumbledore Manor – Drawing Room**

**16th August**

**8:15AM**

Dumbledore staggered into his drawing room, holding his throbbing head in his gnarled hands; he managed to locate a chair and gratefully sat on it.

_'What did you do that for?' _he demanded the other half of his mind irately.

_**'**_**It was needed.' **was the calm reply. **'Whenever he talked of Eadric, you could see the love shining in his eyes.'**

_'And?'_ came the sarcastic answer and the cunning voice sighed.

**'This means that the boy is still capable of love, so he is not dark.'**

_'Then why did he say he wouldn't betray the dark?'_

**'A direct attack at us I suppose.' **sighing once more as he felt the confusing emanating from the other voice. **'He has obviously learnt of our involvement in his childhood and is angry at _us _not the _Light_.'**

_'So we just need to convince him that we gain nothing from this, and it is all for the Light?' _came the unsure voice of the Gryffindor Dumbledore.

**'Of course, then we get unlimited power, fame, get rid of an unwanted problem plus an extremely powerful baby we can mould . It's a win-win situation.'**

Dumbledore stiffened as he felt a tingling sensation pass through his body. _'Someone's in the Manor.' _he commented and his Slyhterin self frowned before sneering slightly.

**'It's only Aberforth."**

_'He'll have fun getting into the Manor, we've...updated it since he last came' _smirked Dumbledore and his Slytherin self just cackled in return.

**Meanwhile – Guest Bedroom**

Harry grunted loudly as he forced himself to push once more, the pain was...indescribable really. Unless you imagine squeezing a watermelon from one's female parts a useful analogy – Harry didn't. He clutched at the necklace that was stuck against his pale skin with sweat, the pendant calmed his thoughts down slightly as he felt a faint feeling of protection envelope him. _'Tom, Tom, Tom.' _he panted in his head as if was a mantra.

"Fuck, I miss you." he panted out, wrapping one arm around his distended stomach whilst his other hand continued to cling to his pendant. He shifted into a more comfortable position, as sharp stabs of pain were making their way up his pelvis and spine. "Oh my little one." he whispered to his child, tears escaping his tightly shut eyes. "Why do you want to come out now? I love you so much, but you being born now will only make things so much more difficult. A bad man wants to take you away my precious. Why, oh, why does this have to happen to you?"

**Meanwhile – Dumbledore Manor Wards**

Tom landed with the barest traces of dizziness on the inside of the old coot's wards, in fact they were only a centimetre behind him. He glanced around his surroundings with dawning horror and anger, the Manor itself was near over a mile away, atop a teetering cliff overhanging a dark turbulent sea, with waves crashing deafening against the cliff-face. A small dusty trail snaked through the wilderness that led to the cliff-top and the buzz of strong magic could be heard over the waves. _'An enchanted forest...'_ Tom thought with a snarl, ripping the cloak from his body as he began sprinting in just a dress-shirt, black-slacks and Italian-shoes up the sloped path, wand in hand.

Tom was so angry that he couldn't even smirk when the surrounding foliage wilted with every step he took into the dark, canopy of trees towering 300 feet over his 6 foot 3 inch self . And he merely spun tightly on the spot, _'incendio' _spat from his lips, as a vine lashed out, attempting to grab his leg.

"You've got to do better than that old man." he hissed out, whilst continuing on his dark way.

Another minute into the forest, three more enchanted vines met the same fate from the end of the Dark Lord's wand and the sky seemed to grow bleaker and the forest more menacing. Tom couldn't control his ire at Dumbledore, couldn't control his desperation to see his lover and child, so his pace increased and his curses became even more erratic. He had just vaulted over a large wall of brambles when WHAM!

The only sounds heard was the sickening crack of a body hitting a tree and the small moan of pain escaping Tom's mouth. Tom blearily opened his eyes. Heart pounding. Head swimming. Nerves shaking. A large tree root was looming hauntingly overhead, it's position unnatural and threatening to the Dark Lord, from where he lay slumped upon the bracken infested ground. Tom hardly had any time to react when the massive root dropped to the ground, barely missing Tom's frame by millimetres.

BOOM!

The root rose and fell yet again, Tom quickly rolled to his left and leapt to his feet, cursing his aching head as lights flashed in his vision. Directing his wand at the root (now above him once more), he mustered all the strength he could manage before roaring "Diffindo!" and pelting off in the direction of the Manor once more, not caring about the dust that had once been a 25 foot tree-root.

**Meanwhile – Riddle Manor**

5 figures apparated into the entrance room of the Dark Lord's Manor and walked in the direction of the drawing room, the three lovers held each-others hands, silently supporting each-other. Whilst the tall-blonde and the werewolf were quietly conversing, thus the booming shouts were deafening in the sombre Manor. They paused in their travel at the sound, looks of horror and bemusement passing across their faces as they recognised voice as one Hermione Granger.

"WHY CAN'T WE GO LOOK TOO!" they heard her shriek and the sound of exploding glass, and they collectively winced at whoever was the object of ire. They quickened their pace until the door of the drawing room was within sight.

"We need someone here in case Our Lord returns." came the weary reply of Lucius as if he had already said this many times (and knowing Hermione – he probably had).

"But it's not fair that Draco, Blaise, Theo and Nev got to go and we didn't." she told the man, indicating to her two red-haired fiancées, who were restraining the angry witch by caging her within their arms.

"Do not worry Miss Granger." the silky voice of Severus Snape greeted, alerting to the 4 inside the room of their presence. "You and your Weasels may go and search if you wish, we shall keep Lucius company here."

The three Gryffindors jerked at the sound of their ex-Potions Master's voice, but then eagerly nodded once their shock had faded away. "How about you Siri?" Hermione asked him warily, not wanting to upset the gaunt-looking man further than he already was. But Sirius just smiled sadly at her, nodding jerkily.

"It's okay Herm." he told her, tightening his grip on his lovers hands. "I've had enough of searching today, I'd rather just wait and see what happens here." Hermione and the twins nodded at their honorary Godfather and walked out of the room. "But keep in contact all right." he called as an afterthought before dragging his two lovers to an abandoned sofa, watching Narcissa sit next to her husband's side with a sigh. This had all been draining on them all...they all loved that small, black-haired, green-eyed man...

**Dumbledore Manor – Guest Bedroom**

**9:06AM**

His long raven hair clung to his sweat-soaked forehead, as he released yet another guttural scream as he pushed for one more time. His animosity towards the old-man standing in the corner of the room was straying on the outskirts of his mind as the pain took over once more. Dumbledore had entered the room ten minutes prior when the elderly wizard heard Harry's screams reach a new peak of pain.

"Oh. Merlin." breathed Harry, clenching his verdant eyes shut and clutching the white bedsheets tightly. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." he chanted in time to his breathing before letting out a final scream. The sound of viscous fluid and a newborn baby's cry rang through the air, and in one sweet motion Dumbledore rushed to the young man's side and swept the baby into his arms.

He cast a controlled severing charm to cut the umbilical cord and a mild cleaning charm to clear the child the fluids coating his small body, before turning to address the exhausted boy upon the bed. "It is a boy, Harry. What are you going to call him?"asked the elder man with a malicious smirk, weary emerald eyes glared at the man holding _his _child.

"Give. Him. Back." he growled in short pants but Dumbledore merely laughed at him.

"Now, now my boy." chuckled the older wizard, seeming amused but Harry could detect the underlying malevolence in the man. "I am being nice enough to allow you to name your child."

And even though Harry wanted to rip Dumbledore's throat out with his bare hands, he knew better than to provoke the man, holding his child. "Ea-Eadric and I haven't decided on any names yet." he told the other wizard and Dumbledore smiled happily at him.

"That wasn't so hard now was it Harry?" Dumbledore asked, patronising the proud man on the bed with all his worth. "So hurry up and decide – after all..." he added as an afterthought. "It will be the last thing your child will have of you."

Harry attempted to glare once more at the man however it was hard to keep his eyes focused, he hated Dumbledore, loathed his entire being. But he wanted his child to at least have some part of his father's with him, so in the barely conscious part of his mind, Harry thought of his lover. And with a barely-there smile he muttered two words that described his love for his fiancé. "Eder-Blake."

Dumbledore shifted the child in his arms slightly higher on his hip. "Eder-Blake it is then." he declared with a beaming smile. "Now say bye-bye to your daddy now Eder-Blake, after all it will be the last time you'll see him." Dumbledore cackled whilst exiting the room after casting one smug smirk at Harry.

"Bastard." Harry cursed weakly before collapsing onto the mattress with a groan.

**Meanwhile – Riddle Manor – Drawing Room**

The crackling of the fire was a calming sound in the otherwise silent room, where five were sat, their gazes far because each of them were lost in thought. And without a warning the previously cheery-orange flickering flames roared into green, and a name was called across the room.

"SIRI!" they heard Hermione Grange shout through the flames, as the fire quickly formed the young breathless witch's face. The Lord Black, hurriedly untangled himself from his lovers embrace and knelt in front of the fireplace.

"Herm, what is it?" he replied, forcibly stamping the hope rising in his heart into the ground. It wouldn't be good to be elated now and just be devastated later.

"We think we know where Tom is." she quickly supplied the room who were awaiting her answer. "You know the old man who runs the Hogs Head Inn?" he asked, and waited around 10 seconds for time to breathe. "Well he's Dumbledore's brother and gave Tom a blood-portkey to the Manor, according to him, Dumbledore is a waste of skin and should never have been born." The room subdued silence quickly transformed into an excited anticipatory quiet. "He told us that Tom left just under an hour ago and he'll allow us to go too."

Sirius nodded curtly at the witch, his blue eyes glittering with countless emotions. "Yes, you go and get them, we'll still wait here."

"If you're sure Siri." she replied uncertainly, a fiery hand appearing, to smooth down her short hair nervously.

"Yes, get going now." he stated, ushering the girl out with hurried gestures with his hands.

"Of course Siri."

**Meanwhile – Dumbledore Manor – Enchanted Forest**

Tom snarled angrily, bringing his wand down in one swift motion, destroying the last vine that had appeared, attempting to lift him into the tall trees above him. He had reached the end of cursed forest, the Manor was short run away, the home stretch. The path before him bore no signs of malevolence so Tom doubted the complete innocence of it. And is if on cue, a large roar could be heard, and it shook the ground beneath his feet.

The Dark Lord strengthened his defence stance just as a Griffin prowled into view, it's mouth pulled back into a ferocious snarl. Tom shifted on his feet slightly, not out of fear but because the Griffins were an endangered species and Tom didn't want to kill such a majestic animal. He raised his wand as the lethal lion hybrid pounced towards him, claws unsheathed and aimed towards his face. Dodging to the left and turning to focus his aim. "STUPEFY!" he called and his dark magic answered loyally by enveloping the creature until it couldn't move any longer.

"Sorry, old friend." he told the downed animal, stroking his coarse fur lovingly before sprinting toward the Manor. "Point me Harry Potter." he whispered to his wand, which span erratically before settling on a corridor to his left. He hurriedly followed the directions of his wand, and ended up outside a large, wooden door.

Harry raised his heavy head at the sound of the door opening, his whole body ached but he could hardly hear it any longer. The only thing that he could feel was the sadness in his heart that had been growing ever since his Eder-Blake was taken. He barely felt the arm shaking his shoulder or the voice calling his name worriedly. Blearily opening his he saw his fiancé. He saw his Tom and he would've gasped at the sight of his lover if he had the strength. Tom's clothes were ragged, torn and dirty, his sinful hair was in a disarray and his handsome, aristocratic face was sweaty and smudged.

With surprising strength and clear emerald eyes, Harry gripped his lovers arm.

"I dashur ihm?" asked Tom hopefully, staring into the eyes he fell in love.

"He-he has." Harry rasped, his eyes were so intense that Tom thought the message could be conveyed in them. "He has E-Eder Blake."

The Dark Lord stared at his beloved in confusion. _'Eder-Blake?' _Harry must have seen the confusion on his love's face because he managed to say. "Our son, lovely, he's just taken him! You have to get him back."

"I can't leave you I dashura ihm." Tom told him, his ruby eyes pained at seeing his beloved's weak form. His emerald eyes pleading and devastated.

"Get him back Tom." Harry choked out, his verdant eyes glistening with unshed tears, and Tom visibly gulped at him, before holding his fiancé's hand in his larger one.

"Very well but hold on e dashura. Merlin knows what I'd do without you." he murmured into the black locks of his lover, which he had missed and had now kissed so dearly.

And with those words he swept out of the room, but not before seeing the weak smile sent from his lover in his direction.

**Dumbledore Manor – A Corridor**

**09:19AM**

Dumbledore sucked on his lemon drop, humming jauntily under his breath, smiling at the newborn babe in his arms. "Eder-Blake, eh?" he mused happily, ignoring the way intelligent deep-amber eyes tinged with emerald flecks glared at him. "Handsome dark? What was your daddy thinking? That is not a suitable name for such an innocent babe as you, I guess we will have to change it won't we." Dumbledore noticed the way the little child was looking at him, and shivered at the depths of those eyes. "What strange...eyes." he murmured quietly, turning the corner to enter his own rooms when he heard the rapid footfalls behind him and sense of foreboding crawl across his skin.

"Put Eder down old man, NOW!" thundered the deep tenor of the Dark Lord and Dumbledore froze in shock.

"Tom? What are you doing here?" he asked but Tom just ignored him, in favour for looking softly upon Eder. "Tom, I do not know why or how you have come to see Harry, but you need to reliquish your control over him. It is quite obvious that he is Light and no longer wishes to be associated with you."

Tom couldn't help himself – he cackled insanely whilst stalking closer to the elder wizard, who attempted to back away but was hindered by the wall. "I said put Eder down."

"No you cannot have him Tom." Dumbledore protested, but the tiny child in his arms stretched out a chubby hand in the direction of the Dark Lord. Tom smiled warmly at him and hissed_ ...We need to get you and your daddy out of here Eder..._The little child squealed delightedly before making small 's' sounds; Dumbledore frowned at him and Tom beamed at him.

"He won't understand you Tom." Dumbledore said, and the Dark Lord merely smirked at him. "He doesn't possess the parseltongue gene, Harry only has the ability because it came from your connection." Dumbledore stated and Tom could hear the badly-concealed sneer in his voice and oh-so wanted to remove it. Plus he wanted to get his lover and child somewhere far away from this lunatic.

"Yes be that as it may, it is rather lucky that I have the gene then." Tom replied in a calm voice, avidly watching the shock forming on the elder wizard's face as he understood the meaning of Tom's words.

"Harry wouldn't." Dumbledore whispered.

"He would you know." Tom smirked back at him, slowly pulling his wand from it's place on down his sleeve.

"You-you drugged him didn't you? Confounded him." Dumbledore accused, staring pityingly at the child in his arms, whose little face was red and scrunched up as if about the cry.

"Oh just shut up would you old man." Tom demanded, seriously wanting to curse the man but not wanting to put his child in danger. "Just put Eder down."

"I can't do that Tom." Dumbledore said, raising his own wand in the process and pointing it at Eder. Tom felt a tight knot of unease, anger and fear worm its way into his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Tom bellowed but Dumbledore ignored him.

"I'm sorry for this little boy. But you simply cannot live, you were created out of love and you have a father incapable of love. I'm truly sorry." Dumbledore told the child in his arms before whispering. "AVADA KEDARA!"

And Tom could only stare in horror as the green light surged towards his son, he closed his eyes, unwilling to watch his child's death. The child Harry had blessed him with, the child that Harry had trusted him with, he felt the helplessness and shame clawing at his insides and wanted to _scream!_

A noise of surprise.

A pair of confused ruby eyes.

Powerful dark-amber flecked with emerald orbs, drowning in power, flitted upwards to meet his. A golden sphere surrounded his newborns son's form. Electrifying green sparks crackled around it threateningly before they settled and eventually faded away. Leaving the little child with a small smile upon his angelic features. Tom had a very big feeling that his son just did something completely impossible, effortlessly.

"He-he just absorbed the killing curse." stuttered Dumbledore, shock swimming in his watery-blue eyes. Tom took advantage of this brilliant opportunity, he strode forward and pressed his wand into the crook of the archaic wizard's neck. "Petrificus totallus." before gently grabbing his peaceful son from Dumbledore's arms. "I am going to kill you Dumbledore, there is no doubt about that." Tom told him, fury dancing in his ruby eyes. "However not at this moment, death is a blessing and you will be begging for it eventually." And with those words spoken, he sprinted in the direction of where Harry was, hissing to his son _...We're going to get daddy now, everything will be fine..._

He spoke too soon.

Tom stared in horror at the figure on the bed.

Harry Potter laid on the bed, clutching the necklace Tom had given him for Valentine's Day. With a small smile on his face and blood quickly pooling around his waist – staining the sheets below him.

Tom didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

He placed his son lightly on his lover's chest and hurriedly gathered his lover and child in his arms before apparating straight into his Manor.

"NARCISSA! SEVERUS!" he bellowed desperately upon landing, crouching forlornly over his lover and child. And the only sounds that could be heard were the loud footsteps of the Manor's inhabitants, the wails of a babe and the quiet sobs of a broken man.

**A/N: **Before you say anything, I know I am a bitch for leaving it here, just don't curse me too badly okay? My laptop keeps having a meltdown and is going back to the shop tomorrow so I thought I'd at let get this much up here. They told me I won't get it back for at least a week, so I'm sorry if I don't reply to any reviews. I love all of you who are reading this ^^ BloodyRose90


	8. Acta Est Fabula, Plaudite!

Summary: One letter & one meeting lead to an unexpected romance and the changing of the world- but for who exactly?

A/N: Hey, my first Harry Potter fanfic. It is a slash between Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort. If you don't like boy/boy – leave!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it, Harry Potter and co will never be mine, he will always belong to J.K Rowling and her respected publishing companies e.g. Bloomsbury. So damn...

On Another Note: I commandeered my brother's laptop to bring the end of this story to you, I hope you enjoy it ^^

"Normal Speech"

_...Parseltongue..._

_**'**_Twins speaking in unison**'**

_'Mind speak'_

_**Acta Est Fabula, Plaudite!**_

_And the only sounds that could be heard were the loud footsteps of the Manor's inhabitants, the wails of a babe and the quiet sobs of a broken man..._

"Severus! I need several blood replenishing potions, pronto!" was Narcissa's hurried demand, upon reaching the young man bleeding on the marble floor. And instantly she began waving her wand in intricate patterns over Harry's body, paling as she read the statistics.

"Yes, yes, just start healing the wound." Came Severus' frigid voice, pulling vials of potion from his robes.

"I'll need to cut into the stomach!" She warned the man assisting her, before casting a minor and controlled cutting spell aimed at the pale flesh before her.

"Of course you will." Came Severus' absent tones, obviously just remembering what the procedure entailed.

"Yes, yes, pass the gauze." Came her demand and the man quickly summoned some from the medical room up the stairs.

"Here."

"Thanks, apply pressure to here, here and – here." the blonde woman instructed, carefully examining Harry's insides.

"Have you staunched the wound yet?" Came Severus' reply after several minutes.

"Yes – oh damnit! More gauze, now! And give him more BR potion!"

"Blood flow is erratic Narcii!"

"I know, we need to get it out of him, but the probability he'll bleed out is too high."

"It shouldn't be this bad." Severus muttered, peering at the bloodied young man.

"I know." she snapped, leaning forward to apply more pressure to the blood flow. "Unless..." she murmured sweeping a blonde lock from her eyesight. "Yes, that could be it."

"Oh Merlin." cried Sirius, clutching tightly to Rabastans's arm as he watched his other lover and cousin bustle about his unconscious and bleeding godson. Rabastan tugged lightly on Sirius' arm, attempting to lead him away from the traumatic scene but his lover wouldn't move. "What happened?" he asked anyone who would listen but no answer came, he stared at the sobbing form of the Dark Lord. "Tom, what happened?" he asked, his fear quickly turning into agitation as the Dark Lord didn't reply. "Tom?" he asked yet again but the man didn't respond, only moved himself and his son further away from his lover so Narcissa could get better access to the younger man.

The Black Lord quickly realised his fury wouldn't bode well with the Dark Lord and forcibly pushed his agitation aside. He pulled away from Rabastan's worried grip and approached the man knelt on the floor, who was gently rocking the quiet, hiccuping baby in his arms.

"Tom." he stated neutrally, but the other man didn't respond; Sirius crouched down next to the Dark Lord and smiled upon the now quiet child. "Hey Tom, is this little one Harry's?" Sirius asked, the child in question glanced at Sirius with intelligent eyes whilst Tom nodded absently to the question, eyes riveted on his lover.

"What is his name?"

"Eder-Blake."

"That's a fitting name for a child of you two." he commented idly before focusing upon the man on the floor once more. "Shouldn't we get him checked out, Tom? He's only a newborn after all." Sirius reasoned.

"I guess so." came the reply. "What is wrong with my loçkë?" he asked, and Sirius closed his eyes painfully.

"I don't know Tom." he told the Dark Lord softly, but as if he was a different person Tom met Sirius' eyes with flashing ruby eyes.

"That's not good enough!" he hissed in agitation and Sirius groaned upon seeing such a raged look on the other man's face.

"Severus what's happening?" he asked, but the Potion Master ignored his lover, clenching his teeth as he sewed Harry's belly back together.

"Later Siri, later." came Severus' tired voice, after a couple of minutes,waving his wand so that Harry's body would float behind him.

"What's happening?" he asked again, as he watched his lover walk up the stairs, Harry's body following behind him. "Where are you going?"

"The medical room." answered Narcissa, cleaning the blood of the floor with a single wave of her wand. "He'll pull through Siri." she told her cousin, offering a small smile before following Severus up the stairs.

"You heard her Tommy boy." called Siri exuberantly. "He'll be fine, it's Harry after all, he defies the impossible. Let's go see them, no doubt Eder wants to see his daddy again!" and as if the child understood, he gurgled a response. The dark Lord nodded absently, lifted his son from the ground and went up the stairs, the two lovers followed after him, a tired smile on their faces.

**Meanwhile – Dumbledore Manor – Wards**

The seven youths appeared inside the wards, shaking the disorientation the portkey caused from their heads.

"Oooers, looks like-"

"-Tom's been here." The twins announced, staring at the scene before them with large smirks upon their faces.

"What _are _you two on about?" questioned Blaise, spinning on the spot to see what could have initiated such a response from the two-red heads. "Oh, I see." he said and Gred and Forge grinned maliciously at him.

"Yes, I mean we -"

"-wouldn't have guessed-"

"-ourselves that Tom did-"

"-this, but the path of-"

"-destruction that reeks - "

"-of dark magic and which-"

"- clearly leads straight to the-

"-Manor just sort of _screams -_

"Dark Lord to us."

"What says you, Blaise?"__they asked, swinging an arm around the smaller wizard's shoulders.

"Oh do pack it in will you." the energetic voice of Hermione admonished, fixing a glare on her two fiancés, who managed a look of contrition upon their faces. "We've come here to invade a Manor, it's just lucky that we ran into these four, otherwise when we did otherwise they wouldn't know what was happening as we had no way to contact them." she frowned at the other four men, who shifted awkwardly at her look. "But enough of that, let's go boys!" she boomed, aiming a beaming smile at her fiancés (who all but drooled at the sight), before striding down the path littered with fallen vines.

"Oh Merlin, yes." the twins cried in unison, eagerly following after the brown-haired witch.

"They are really pathetic." Draco snorted to the other men before sauntering after the ménage a trois.

"Like dogs." declared Neville, sashaying his hips after the blonde, a smirk hidden on his face.

"What were they saying?" Theo asked his fellow Slyhterin, once he had pulled his eyes away from his fiancé's arse. Blaise shook his head dazedly.

"I have no clue mate." he replied, dragging Theo towards the Manor after casting a long longing look at Draco's arse.

…...

"Oh, a Griffin!" Hermione gasped, stepping closer to the unconscious animal. "They're so rare nowadays, I wonder..." she trailed off, as she crouched down to stroke the animals' coarse fur.

"Come on Herm." coaxed the twins, whilst pulling her away from the Griffin "A Manor to invade remember?" The girl pouted but complied to the two identical men's wishes, whipping out her wand she whispered.

"Point me: Harry Potter." The wand spun wildly for a minute before spitting out red sparks. "I doubt he's here any longer, Our Lord probably has him" she concluded with a small smile, and they all visibly relaxed in relief at her words.

"Find Dumbledore then." Draco said, sneering at the various, colourful trinkets whizzing above his head. The witch nodded and did as he said.

"He's that way." she declared, indicating a long corridor on their left, which they quickly hurried down, intent on finding the man who stole their best-friend.

"Oh, he's been done in!" Fred shouted in a comical voice which sounded (if anything) elated, as he kicked the old man's leg.

"Nah Fred dear, he's just petrified." George stated, staring into the rapidly blinking watery-blue eyes.

"Oh, shame." Fred replied disappointedly, a pout forming on his lips and George patted him consolingly on the back.

"Behave." Hermione commanded but the smile on her face belied her voice. "Now take him to your brother and lets see Harry."

"Whatever you say Herm." they smiled, each grabbing one of Dumbledore's shoulders and apparating to an old phone box in London. They pulled open the door and shoved the petrified man into it, before clambering in themselves; limbs cramped and askew in the small space. Upon dialling 62442 they heard the welcome-witch's voice greeting them.

"Please state your name(s) and your business at the Ministry today" she asked and Fred chose to answer.

"Fred and George Weasley, escorting some lowly scum to the Minister of Magic." and with an audible click two badges were issued stating 'Fred/ George Weasley: escorting lowly scum to the Minister."

"Nice one Fred." George complimented, adoringly pinning his badge onto his robes.

"Thanks bro."

"The Ministry Of Magic wishes you a pleasant day." the witch said before opening the doors to the bustling atrium of the Ministry.

"What floor is Perce on?"

"Dunno."

"Why can't we just apparate in." whined George. "We're the Minister's brothers!"

"Probably why we can't apparate in actually." Fred replied, rubbing the nape of his neck with a proud smile. "Menace to society and all that."

"Oh Yeah."

**Riddle Manor – 09:43AM**

"It's very eerie isn't it?" asked Neville, peering around the entrance hall with interest, everyone looked at him with shock and Theo raised an eyebrow.

"It _is _the Dark Lord's Manor love." he stated, which earned him a smack in the ribs. The others winced at the reaction and chuckled at the twins whispered 'Maybe Nev's pregnant too.'

Luckily said man didn't hear the whispered comment and said "Yes but it is more eerie than usual – super-eerie." Theo refrained from commenting, just rubbed his sore body with a wince.

"Where is everyone?" Draco asked, before using the point-me-spell on Harry once more. "He's in the Medical Room." the blonde croaked and all the youths froze in fear before storming up the stairs. They heard hushed voices from near the door to the room

"...Uterus didn't contract so he just bled out." they heard Narcissa say and waited with baited breaths, hoping that their friend was safe. "We had to forcibly removed the placenta, of course as he couldn't do it naturally." she continued, but then they heard the voice of Bellatrix interrupting.

"But that wouldn't account for the amount of blood there was."

"No." the blonde agreed. "It was because of the potions he was being given, the defence-shattering and the will-dulling. They reacted extremely badly and produced a highly toxic substance in his body, his liver would have detoxified this naturally with the help of his magic."

"But most of that was going to Eder." Bella said, realisation evident in her voice.

"Exactly. So his liver couldn't detoxify the substance and the only way his body could get rid of the poison was to bleed it out."

"So he nearly died to protect himself?"

"Yes, it is a vicious circle."

"But he is all right now?" Bella asked with ill-concealed worry.

"Yes, he'll sleep for a while but he should be healed soon enough."

"And Eder?" she questioned, and the youths quickly vacated the area when they heard the voices and footsteps coming closer to the door.

"Perfectly healthy baby."

"And Our Lord?"

"Relieved, Bella. Now that he knows Harry will pull through. I didn't to be honest, I thought he was going to die in the entranceway, but Harry is if anything, resilient to death." she chuckled weakly at the thought of the young man.

"Thank Merlin, for small miracles." Bella laughed alongside her sister, as they exited the rooms.

**Meanwhile – Ministry Of Magic – Minister's Office**

"Sir?" called an Auror from the doorway to the Minsiter's office. "What are we t' do with 'im?" he asked in a thick, Yorkshire brogue. Percy glanced from the papers in his hands, to where the man was pointing.

"Oh him?" he questioned, sneering at the still-petrified body of Albus Dumbledore. "Azkaban." he dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"The Kiss?" the Auror enquired, casting the levicorpus spell on the elder wizard, who used to be revered by many.

"No." Percy said slowly, a malicious smirk forming on his face. "There are several parties involved who would like to 'play' with him, and would prefer him with a soul."

"For that." the Auror answered when he was at the door. "The man would 'ave to 'ave 'ad a soul t' begin with." Percy looked at the man, no – Auror Biggins a young and attractive man and smiled.

"Quite."

**Riddle Manor –** **Medical Room**

**17th August**

**08:12AM**

Tom glanced at the door when he heard it open, and once the two intruders saw he was awake they bowed shallowly at the waist.

"Good morning, My Lord." they intoned before moving back into standing position. Tom raised an eyebrow at their presence in the room and Severus cleared his throat.

"We've come to check on Harry's progress, My Lord."

"And feed Eder." Narcissa added when she noticed Severus wouldn't. _'Strange man, and his phobia about babies.' _she thought with a snort.

Tom nodded at his followers, then smiled softly at his lover, who looked so peaceful with Eder-Blake, lain on his back next to him, the child's small, pudgy fist gripping his father's ebony locks. Tom leant down and lightly pressed his lips to his fiancé's cheek, then rose elegantly from the bed, removing the rumples in his clothes with a wave of his hand.

Narcissa smiled at him and Tom turned to the Potions Master. "How is he Severus?" he questioned. Severus glanced at the Dark Lord through his hair, grateful for his length as it hid his lost expression.

"As well as can be, considering the circumstances. He should be unconscious for at least another week, maybe two." answered the man, surreptitiously inching further away from the leader of the Dark, who frowned at Severus' answer.

"Why will he sleep that long?" he asked, one of his red-eyes twitching in annoyance. Severus hid his gulp and terrified expression by pretending to read Harry's notes.

"It's a healing sleep, My Lord." Severus answered respectfully _'After all, what better way to please a Dark Lord than to respect him?' _"The body enters a healing sleep, simply because it is easier for the patient to handle. I mean it is much easier for the patient if he is unconscious for his healing then having to endure hours of agony whilst their-" but the Potions Master's explanation was cut short when Eder-Blake's wails could be heard.

Tom whipped his head round, wand out, ready to attack the danger threatening his son, but all he could see was Narcissa. The blonde woman smiled apologetically at her Lord.

"I'm sorry sir. He just doesn't want to leave Harry's side."

Tom cast a thoughtful gaze at his son, who adamantly refused to release the hair fisted in his small fist. Unique eyes locked onto ruby-red ones, and Tom raised an eyebrow at his son, who gurgled a reply.

"Leave him." The Dark Lord instructed, waiting for what was going to happen. And as soon as Narcissa let go of Eder-Blake, a large golden sphere enveloped him, larger than the one Tom had previously seen. It spat out sparks of different hues of green, which gracefully wove and intertwined around one another as they left the sphere and floated around the unconscious Harry. Eventually Harry's body was teeming with green sparks until they suddenly leapt into the teen. The golden sphere around Eder-Blake (which was significantly smaller) faded back into the small child, and he fell back asleep, hand still tangled in his father's hair.

"Of course." murmured Narcissa with a smile, and the two men turned their questioning eyes upon her. "Eder just gave Harry his magic back." she stated, waving her wand over the unconscious man and read the statistics. "I hadn't thought of it before, because the magic normally enters the 'mother' a couple of hours after birth. However in extremely magically-strong babies, the magic can remain in the child until the next day. Because the child's core will be establishing itself with more power than the average witch or wizard."

Severus and Tom blinked owlishly at her before contemplatively looking at the happily sleeping child.

"Of course with Harry's magic now completely back within him, his recovery should quicken. I suspect he should be awake by the end of the week maximum."

Tom smiled relievedly, and sat next to his lover once more. "So if that magic was Harrys, does that mean Eder-Blake didn't stop the killing curse?" he asked, sweeping a strand of Harry's hair out of the sleeping man's eyes.

"Excuse us sir?" they asked, shock written across their faces as they turned to the small child once again. So Tom told them of the events which occurred when he rescued his lover and son.

"That little bastard!" Narcissa fumed, scowling at a spot in the corner.

"Indeed." Severus agreed, before thinking about the events. "It would seem that Eder's aura is gold and Harry's is green." he mused and Tom listened to the theory intently. "Harry's magic probably played a major part in Eder's protection against the curse, however Eder seemed to be able to control it. It is sort of like Harry's magic was the tool and Eder was the wielder."

"I see." Tom said, proudly looking at his son. "He is definitely becoming an enigma."

…...

**Meanwhile – The Burrow – Inside The Wards**

Two identical red-heads apparated to the inside of their familial home, reminiscent smiles on their faces as they remembered their past, despite the darkness they had learnt from their youngest siblings and their parents. They simultaneously ducked their heads into the house, via the open kitchen door and jauntily waved at their mother who had rushed in once she had felt the wards shift. Suddenly the two men were crushed in a bone-breaking hug, with their mother sobbing softly into their hair, they felt a twinge of regret for their actions but quickly pushed it aside. They meant what they said to Harry all those months ago, this was no longer their family, what their parents had done was unacceptable.

And just as quickly as the woman started crying, she was now glaring at them. "You heartless sons!" she screamed at them, pointing an accusing finger at them. "You go gallivanting off to America on a business trip which we weren't even _aware _of, return, and then send no word to us for months. And now you have the gall to swan in here like nothing has happened! Well it has!"

The twins glanced sheepishly at one another, hastily rubbing the back of their necks. "Yeah, sorry about that." they apologised, suddenly finding the floor _very _interesting.

"But we have some-"

"important news!" they told exuberantly, as if their dressing down had never even happened, Molly narrowed her eyes at the boys.

"What is it?" she asked warily, bustling about the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her family.

"We're engaged!" they declared, hiding their sniggers as Molly dropped the pan she was holding and turned to her twins with a pale face.

"To each-other?" she questioned fearfully, absently picking the dropped pan up from the floor. Fred and Gorge burst out laughing at their mother and wrapped an arm around each-other's shoulders.

"No mum -" Fred assured her quickly, his face red from laughing.

"- We're not, although -" George said thoughtfully, appraising his twin from the side.

"- He is exceedingly -"

"- Handsome! Not a -"

"-bad catch. Quite -"

"-Rugged and attractive." they finished each-other's sentences, leaning closer together with each word and stared adoringly into each-other's eyes.

"So who is it then?" she enquired eagerly, happy as her boys pulled away from each other and grinned.

"We're not telling until Ronnikins gets down here." they told her with eyes dancing mischievously as they plonked into two seats near them.

"Does he know her?" she asked but the other two red-heads just mimed zipping their lips shut.

"Fine." Molly huffed before hurrying to the stairs and demanded Ron in the kitchen. It was only moments later, the twins saw their youngest brother appear, blearily rubbing his eyes, Ginny following tiredly behind them and Arthur bouncing jovially in from the garden.

"What is all this noise about Molly?" Arthur questioned his wife before kissing her cheek, and smiling at his two sons who had waved at him. Molly pointed at the twins and happily said. "They're getting married!"

"Not...to each other, right?" Arthur asked his two sons who smiled mysteriously at him, Molly hit them over the head.

"No, they're not." she told her husband who visibly relaxed. "However they wouldn't say who to, until Ron appeared." at this she cast a disapproving look at her sons who just beamed in return. "So who is it?" she demanded, and Ginny jsoon joined in on her mothers demands.

"Yeah, do tell! And let me be the bridesmaid!" their little sister yelled, jumping on her toes, and the twins had to hide their grimaces of disgust.

"I don't know about the bridesmaid bit Gin." they answered, wincing as Ginny shrieked. "It's our fiancé's decision after all."

"Who is she!" Ginny screamed, stomping her foot on the floor in annoyance. "Do I know her?"

The twins smiled nastily at their family, no longer able to hide their disgust with their sister's attitude and their family sent bewildered looks at each other. "Yes you do know her." Fred said, standing from the table to pay the owl that had appeared at the window with the daily prophet. The red-head saw the headline and smirked.

"You all know her actually." George stated, standing to move next to his twin, who eagerly showed the headline.

"But I highly doubt she'll want _you _as her bridesmaid either Gin." Fred continued.

"Frred! George!" shouted Molly, appalled at her sons behaviour, but they ignored her.

"Oh and she told us to tell you Ronald." George said, casting a long and baleful look at his brother, who scowled at them angrily.

"Never to contact at her again, professing your love to her."

"She said, her escaping for sixth year has done nothing to put you off." George said with a laugh.

"So leave her alone." they commanded with cold eyes, all traces of their earlier amusement gone.

"What are you talking about?" Molly said at her boys, but flinched when they witheringly glanced at her, and she was horribly reminded of _that _day.

_'The Dark Lord spotted the smile and smirked. "Percy Weasley." he called and the red-haired youth looked at his Lord, to the protestations of his family. Percy shot a glare at them witheringly.'_

"Oh Merlin." she whispered, clutching her chest in pain as she _knew _that at least 3 of her sons hated her. _'Is what I've done, so terribly wrong?' _she questioned herself.

"And in case you haven't figured it out already." Fred started, assessing them coolly.

"Which wouldn't actually surprise us." George added helpfully.

"We are engaged to our Herm." he said her name with a soft smile,

"Yeah our Herm." George repeated with the same smile,

"And so we'll take our leave!" they declared with a mock bow, and strode to the door, but before they left they turned and pointed to the Prophet which laid forgotten on the windowsill. "Oh yeah, before we forget. Your little friend has finally been caught." they said happily before maliciously saying. "But he isn't safe from us, no siree!"

And by the time Molly rushed to the door her twins were nowhere to be seen, and she collapsed onto the floor, crying. Her remaining family frozen in shock around her.

**Riddle Manor – Corridor Outside Medical Room**

**20th August**

**12:32**

"Honestly Tom you've been in here for days now!" Hermione shouted, pounding her fist against the door.

There was no answer and she released a huff of annoyance and raised the volume of her voice "He will wake up you know, I don't know why you're like this. I know Harry would question it also, sure he'd love you for caring about him but he'd be pretty pissed that you were neglecting your duties as a Dark Lord over it. You've both worked so hard to get this far, and Harry will undoubtedly be proud of you, but not if you're wasting yourself away in there. I'm Just saying." she finished, before flouncing away.

…...

"You're horrible to them I dashura ihm." came Tom's voice as he nuzzled his fiancé's neck lovingly "You've been awake for two days now and you refuse to let me leave and tell anybody else." he said from where he was bound on the bed.

Harry merely smiled in response, he knew Tom could of left whenever he wanted so he just placed a chaste kiss upon Tom's waiting mouth. "Is it really a problem, lovely?" Harry asked, playing with the hair at the back of his lover's neck and then raised an eyebrow as Tom leant into the touch.

"Honsetly?" Tom said, smiling widely at his lover. "No it isn't, I've finally got you and my little one safe in my arms." he said, casting a warm smile at his son who was once again asleep next to his 'mother.'

"Exactly." Harry replied, settling back into his pillows. "It's the first time I can simply enjoy peace with my son. He was taken away from me so soon." he choked out, adding another layer of protective magic around his little Eder-Blake with a wave of his hand. Tom caught Harry's hand and raised it to his lips, green eyes widened in surprise at the gesture.

"Nothing will ever harm you or Eder-Blake again, I dashura ihm." Tom vowed, staring into the eyes of the only man he would ever love. "Not while I'm around."

Harry smiled sleepily at his lover before closing his verdant eyes with "I will never doubt it." falling from his tired lips.

"_Fle mirë i dashur"_ The Dark Lord hissed before rising from the bed to alert the others of Harry's health, reluctantly glancing at his whole world as he left the room.

…...

**Azkaban Prison Cell**

**22nd August 2006**

**13:02**

The two dark-haired men laughed as another crucio fell from the lips, directed at the weathered man in the corner, curled into the foetal position. The wizened wizard screamed and screamed and screamed, but it only served to fuel the wizards mirth. They finally released the curse, and the man fell upon his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"How...could...you...do...it...Harry?" the man questioned and the smaller dark-haired man sneered at the pathetic fool below him. And he gave the same answer that he had given the man for the past 8 years.

"How could I do what Dumbledore? Escape your control? Or Actually be happy? I have a life now, a husband who loves me and an adoring son. A son who you tried to take from me, a son I almost died having because of _your _interference! A son whose life would have been the copy of mine if your plans would have succeeded! Do you have any idea what that feels like? Watching your son be taken and not being able to do anything to stop it? Do you know how it feels?"

Dumbledore whimpered as the 27 year old man's magic crackled threateningly in the air, and flickered tauntingly around the ex-Headmaster. Harry glanced balefully at the mess in the corner and hissed out. _...sensus memoria..._ Absently watching the man claw at his own skin as felt the emotions of Harry's past memories, and in one swift motion Tom wrapped an arm around his husband's waist and led him out of the cell.

"Your safe from him now, I dashura ihm." Tom whispered to Harry, when he felt the smaller man shiver against his side. "He can never get you now." Harry turned in his husband's arms so they were face-to-face.

"I know lovely." he replied, just as quietly. "But he still has supporters."

"Fools." Tom snarled silently and Harry smile sadly at him.

"Yes, but we shouldn't underestimate them. Constant vigilance and all that."

"They won't get you, your safe." Tom repeated, feeling confused when Harry beat his hands against Tom's chest.

"I know that!" Harry yelled. "But _you _almost died, remember! 60 of them! All 60 of them turned raised their wands against you and you nearly didn't make it out of there! And Blaise still can't use his left arm that well, not after all his nerves went!" he cried vehemently into wide ruby eyes. "And don't you even try and say that was his problem for jumping in front of that curse for Draco!"

"I know loçkë. He only wanted to save the one he loved most in the world. I know exactly how that feels." Tom spoke quietly into Harry's ear, pressing light kisses to the side of the man's neck. Said man sighed and ran a hand through his husband's short, wavy black hair, just letting himself be lost in the thoughts of peace.

Tom had gradually let his glamours fade once Dumbledore had been imprisoned, letting him stand beside Harry in his true aristocratic glory. No-one said a word if they noticed, nor did they say a word if they recognised Harry Potter's husband for who he truly was – The Dark Lord. They were all content now that they were finally at peace, that was, when Lord Voldemort surrendered to the Ministry on one condition. That being that 'Dark' magic was no longer discriminated against, magic was magic, there were no categories for it. So all magic was taught at Hogwarts (whether it was previously considered Light, Dark or Neutral) and Defence Against The Dark Arts just turned into Defence.

No-one said anything against this, families were reunited, rebuilt, reborn. The students of Hogwarts were re-sorted once a year (or when a student politely asks Severus) so inter-house relations were built, and the house prejudices were thrown away. That's why no-one could understand or stand the self named Dumbledore-Protectors or DP as they are more commonly known, who were becoming even more hated then the Death-Eaters had ever been. Everyone knew the Death-Eaters were for a cause, a revolution if you would. But the Dumbledore-protectors had no cause, no reason for their dastardly actions, they only wanted chaos and Dumbledore free.

After Dumbledore was imprisoned, the previous years 7th years were called to take their N.E.W.T.'s, which Harry and his friends passed with nothing below an 'Acceptable' to everyone's pleasure and surprise.

Draco and Blaise did marry, and had two children – Elsie Rosa Zabini and Alec Daemon Malfoy, who were 7 and 5 years old. Theo and Nev married also, and became Hogwart's youngest Herbology and Charms Professor; they were now included in Hogwarts: A History. Gred, Forge and Hermione are still engaged, with Hermione pregnant with their 1st child, whilst she assisted the elderly Professor McGonagall with her Transfiguration lessons.

And when Harry cleared his thoughts he found himself in Riddle Manor's Entrance Hall, he glanced around with a confused face when something slammed into his side. He looked down with a bemused smile and saw his 8 year-old son, Eder-Blake hugging his leather-clad leg. Harry chuckled and ruffled his son's ebony locks, and Eder-Blake turned his interesting (if slightly scary) amber eyes, speckled with emerald on Harry's and smiled mysteriously before giggling once he saw his other father wrap an arm around his daddy's waist.

"Have fun." he said in between giggles whilst quickly hurrying toward the drawing room. "I'll just be with Bella and Ebony." he called with a wave before disappearing from sight.

Tom looked at where his son was warily before glancing at Harry's amused face. "I have no clue how he does that." Tom stated with a small smile, Harry smirked mischievously up at his husband.

"Well he only seems to be able to do it when you're planning on doing something with me." Harry almost purred, laughing silently when he saw Tom's eyes darken with lust. "Were you planning on doing anything, my lovely?" Harry asked, thrusting lightly against his husband's body.

"Yes." he growled out, grabbing Harry's hand to still him. The younger man merely tilted his head to the side cutely and smirked once more, Tom shivered slightly in fright.

"I have some news first." Harry said, amusedly raking dancing emerald eyes up Tom's body. "But you may want to sit down for this, I wouldn't want you to faint again." Ruby orbs widened in shock, before the Dark Lord slowly sat upon the marble floor.

"You-You don't mean?" Tom questioned Harry dazedly, but the smaller man just nodded happily, also sitting on the floor so he could cuddle up to Tom.

"Yep! I'm pregnant! And I have a feeling it's a girl too." he declared; Tom blinked before speculatively looking at himself, then Harry, then himself once more.

"A girl." he echoed doubtfully. "What do _we_ know about _girls_?" he questioned, he had been gay for as long as he remembered and he had no other relationship with a female apart from pure friendly ones with Narcissa, Bellatrix and Augusta.

"Well." Harry said with a frown. "I've given birth, so I can sympathise with her if she ever gets pregnant. But _that _is as close to being a girl than I ever want to be again. I might have a c-section this time." he mused, glancing thoughtfully at his stomach.

"Okay." the Dark Lord acquiesced "You know something about girls, but what do _I _know about girls." Harry cheekily looked at his husband between his long hair and smiled innocently.

"Well you do have temper tantrums like one PMS-ing." he stated sweetly, ducking the arm aimed at his hair. "Nah-ah-ahhh." he called. "I'm pregnant, you can't do anything."

Tom slowly licked his lips, delighted as he saw to pink tinges appearing on Harry's cheeks and his emerald eyes fixated on the said appendage. "Well I can think of a few things, although I'm quite sure you would enjoy them." he said throatily and Harry moaned at the sound.

_'Some things will never change.' _Tom thought with a smile as he tugged his lover towards their bedroom.

_'I sure hope not.' _was his only response as Harry firmly shut the door behind them and pushed his husband onto the bed with a laugh.

**The End.**

**A/N: **Here lies the end of Veritas Vos Liberatit! Thank you to all who have reviewed/favourited/added/supported this story through it's strange process in my mind. I sincerely hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. TTFN ^^


End file.
